Une deuxième chance livre I : Edward
by sheer92
Summary: Après le départ d'Edward, bella ne vit plus. Elle trouve finalement le réconfort dans les bras de Jacob. mais Edward l'a t-il vraiment oublié? que se passerait-il s'il revenait sur sa décision? ma fic se situe après que Bella ait sauté de la falaise.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

Après le départ d'Edward, Bella cru que sa vie s'était arrêté jusqu'à son rapprochement avec Jacob. Les derniers évènements et sa presque noyade l'ont permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était bien qu'évident, masqué à ses yeux.

Bella s'était rapproché de Jacob, elle avait décidé de ne plus souffrir, de ne plus penser à _lui_, de revivre. Aujourd'hui avait failli mourir encore une fois, juste pour entendre _sa_ voix. Elle avait tant espéré le revoir, mais cette expérience lui avait montré, non, imposé quelque chose qu'elle se forçait à ignorer. Elle aimait Jacob, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Pas comme Edward, mais son amour était tout aussi fort, d'un amour égal tout en étant différent, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Edward était parti, il l'avait abandonné, emportant avec lui une partie de son cœur. Jacob lui était resté, veillant chaleureusement sur l'autre partie de son cœur, la faisant grandir, s'épanouir, essayant tant bien que mal de combler le vide laissé par l'autre.

Assise sur son lit, Bella se remémorait cette journée. Ses doigts effleuraient ses lèvres, ravivant le souvenir des lèvres chaudes et douces de Jacob. Ils s'étaient embrassé quand i l'avait raccompagné ce soir, elle s'était laissé aller, avait accepté de passer à autre chose. Bizarrement, elle avait aimé ce contact, et ne s'était nullement senti coupable d'ne quelconque trahison envers _l'autre._ Il était parti, il avait tourné la page, il était temps qu'elle en fasse autant. Elle n'allait pas l'attendre toute sa vie, se morfondre, se laisser mourir à petit feu en espérant qu'il eut pitié d'elle et qu'il daigne revenir. Il avait tout emporté avec lui, c'était comme si il n'avait jamais été là, son odeur avait disparut depuis un moment déjà de sa chambre. Elle n'avait plus que ses souvenirs comme preuve de son passage dans sa vie. Mais là aussi, d'autres souvenirs plus récent et plus heureux commençaient à supplanter les anciens. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte maintenant, Edward était son passé, Jacob son présent et son futur. Elle imaginait très bien sa vie avec lui, elle pourrait continuer de voir René et Charlie, avoir des enfants, avoir une vie normale. C'était bien ce qu_'il _voulait non ? Alors soit.

Cette nuit là, elle ne fit pas de cauchemar, elle se réveilla en pleine forme, prête à commencer sa nouvelle vie, avec Jacob.

**Jasper**

Jasper était inquiet depuis quelques jours, Alice avait des visions qui apparemment lui causaient beaucoup de peine, mais elle ne voulait pas les partager avec lui, avec personne d'ailleurs. Il l'avait vu pleurer, à la manière des vampires bien sûr, des sanglots sans larmes. Il se demandait si ses visions concernaient Bella ou Edward. Depuis notre départ de Forks, Edward avait disparu, appelant trois fois en six mois pour dire qu'il allait bien et raccrochait presque aussi tôt. Alice nous disait ne pas savoir où il était, soit pour que nous n'essayons pas d'aller le chercher, soit parce qu'il bougeait tout le temps sans destination précise de manière à ne pas être repéré. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jasper était de plus en plus inquiet, tout était de sa faute, sa faiblesse avait précipité sa famille dans une tristesse telle que même Emmett ne souriait plus. . Il s'en voulait tellement, pourquoi cela mettait-il tant de temps ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours du mal à résister au sang humain ? Peut-être que finalement il n'était pas fait pour vivre ainsi, peut-être qu'il devait partir ?

- _Je t'interdis de partir._

- _Excuse-moi, c'était juste une idée comme ça._

- _Je souffre déjà de ce qui arrive à Edward, je ne veux pas en plus te perdre ni perdre notre famille. Tout finira par s'arranger._

- _Tu as vu quelque chose ?_

- _Oui._

- _Qu'as tu vu Alice?_

Esmé s'était silencieusement approché, toute la famille avait les yeux rivés sur Alice, attendant, espérant une bonne nouvelle.

- _Tout va s'arranger. Edward sera bientôt parmi nous. _

- _Et Bella ?_

- _Bella … je ne vois plus Bella._

- _Comment ça tu ne la vois plus, elle n'est pas…_

- _Non, elle est bien en vie, je l'ai vu sauter d'une falaise hier, mais apparemment elle a survécu._

- _Une falaise, Oh mon dieu, elle voulait …_

- _Je ne sais pas Esmé, je l'ai vu sauter pus elle a disparu et elle a réapparu cette nuit avant de disparaître à nouveau. Je crois qu'elle a choisit._

- _Jacob ?_ Pour une fois Carlisle s'exprimait.

- _Oui._

- _Oh mon dieu pauvre Edward, comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça ?_

- _Rosalie, il l'a quitté. Depuis six mois je surveille Bella, elle allait vraiment mal, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Charlie voulait l'envoyer dans un hôpital pour aliéné. _

- _Quand Edward sera-t-il parmi nous ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas encore arrêté sa décision. Il hésite entre venir ici et aller à Forks._

- _Il ne faut pas qu'il y aille._

- _Je sais. Je l'appelle._


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Edward**

Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Bella, ma Bella. Je commençais à avoir des hallucinations (bizarre pour un vampire me direz-vous, mais en quoi mon amour pour elle était-il normal), je croyais l'apercevoir dans la rue, entendre sa voix m'appeler, sentir son odeur toujours aussi alléchante. Un vampire pouvait-il souffrir d'aliénation ? J'en avais bien l'impression, je devenais fou loi d'elle. Alice avait essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, elle avait sans doute vu ma décision, ils m'attendaient sûrement mais il fallait d'abord que je la voie. Je me disais que c'était juste pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'en n'était rien, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir l'approcher. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour rester loin d'elle, je me rendais compte maintenant de mon erreur, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, car oui, auprès d'elle je me sentais revivre. J'avais besoin d'elle, elle était mon souffle et mon oxygène.

J'avais couru presque toute la nuit, plus je me rapprochais de Forks, plus je me sentais Euphorique. Aux abords de la ville, je m'arrêtais pour vérifier ma tenue. Je faisais une grimace en remarquant un trou sur ma chemise. Il fallait que je me change avant d'aller la voir. J'espérais qu'Esmé avait laissé quelques vêtements à la villa, après tout, nous étions sensé partir le temps que Bella finisse sa dernière année de lycée et parte à la fac. Esmé aimait cette ville, cette région humide et sans soleil. La maison était étonnamment propre et je sentais l'odeur de certains membres de ma famille, comme si ils étaient passés ici récemment. Je me changeais rapidement et allais retrouver mon amour.

Je ne fus pas surpris de sentir l'odeur nauséabonde des loups dans la foret et autour de la maison de Bella. « _Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent_ » disait le proverbe, et Jacob Black avait semble t-il bien dansé. Il avait profité de mon absence pour se rapprocher de Bella, comme presque tous les adolescents mâle de la région j'en suis sûr. J'imaginais facilement sa déconvenue quand il nous verrait Bella et moi, aussi proche qu'avant. Mais il fallait que je me calme, je ne savais pas comment Bella allait réagir en me voyant. Allait-elle ma sauter dans les bras ? Me repoussera t-elle ? Non, j'écartais immédiatement cette possibilité, bien que je méritais qu'elle me repousse pour l'avoir abandonné, je suis sûr qu'elle comprenait mes raisons. Et je savais qu'elle m'aimait, peut-être pas autant que moi, mais bien au-delà de ce dont étaient capable ses semblables.

Je n'entendais rien venant de sa maison, mais cela ne m'étonna, la voiture de patrouille du chef de police n'était pas dans l'allée, il avait déjà du partir. Je n'entendais jamais Bella de toutes les façons donc pour le moment rien d'anormal. Que devais-je faire maintenant, sonner à la porte ou tout simplement grimper à sa fenêtre pour la rejoindre dans sa chambre ? La bienséance voulait que je sonne, alors soit. Au bout de trois sonneries je me dis que soit elle n'était pas là, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement vu l'heure matinale, soit elle était profondément endormi, dans quel cas je ne voulais pas la réveiller, peut-être rêvait-elle de moi. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je décidais donc de grimper à sa fenêtre afin qu'elle me voit à son réveil.

Sa chambre était vide, et le plus surprenant était que je sentais l'odeur du cabot dans la pièce, mais je ne m'en inquiétait pas, Bella était si douce, si innocente qu'elle avait du l'inviter à monter dans sa chambre pour… discuter. Mais je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose, une odeur particulière que j'ai déjà senti mais en d'autres lieux et sur d'autres personnes, je fus un moment pris d'effroi. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas elle. Il y avait sûrement une explication, mais peut-être que…non. Il fallait que j'appelle Alice, que je sache ce qu'elle avait vu.

**Les Cullen**

Les Cullen étaient tous rassemblé dans le grand salon de leur maison d'Alaska, ils l'avaient acheté en prévision des futures années de fac de Bella à l'époque où tout allait bien dans leur existence. Aujourd'hui, ils vivaient leur moment le plus sombre depuis bien longtemps. Tous angoissaient et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Alice avait mis toute la famille au courent des ses visions et de la décision d'Edward d'aller rejoindre Bella. Depuis deux jours qu'ils savaient, ils avaient essayé à mainte fois de joindre d'Edward pour le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait à Forks, sans aucun résultat.

- _Nous devrions y aller_. Dit Emmett_. Nous devons l'intercepter avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, qu'i sache à quoi s'attendre._

- _Il a raison Carlisle. _Dit Jasper. _Je connais l'ampleur des sentiments d'Edward envers Bella, sa décision risque de l'anéantir. Nous devons le rejoindre._

- _Edward est resté seul si longtemps, je pensais qu'il allait enfin avoir droit au bonheur et je trouvais que Bella ferait une très bonne compagne pour lui. Comment les choses ont pu autant dégénéré ? _

- _C'est ma faut Esmé, si je n'étais pas si faible rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, Edward et Bella seraient ensemble aujourd'hui. Je ne mérite pas de…_

- _Si l'histoire d'Edward et Bella a eu cette fin, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas celle qui lui fallait. Une humaine, pffff _

- _Arrête de cracher ton venin Rosalie, Bella aimait Edward, et le fait qu'elle soit humaine n'interférait pas avec ses sentiments. Le fait qu'elle choisisse Jacob ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Et puis tout n'est pas fini._

- _Tu les as vu se remettre ensemble ?_

- _Oui._

- _Quand ?_

- _Je ne sais pas exactement, tout est confus, beaucoup de décisions doivent être prise et trop de personnes sont concernés. Mais plus le temps passe, plus ma vision s'éclaircit, et je pense qu'elle est sur la bonne voie._

- _Que devons nous faire alors ?_ Demanda Carlisle.

- _Nous devons rejoindre Edward, et tu devrais acheter une maison pas loin de Dartmouth._

- _Vous irez à la fac ?_

- _Je n'en suis pas sûr mais Bella si._

- _D'accord, Esmé appelle tout de suite une agence immobilière. Emmett, Jasper, Alice et moi nous irons à Forks. Quand à toi Rosalie…aide Esmé, il faut préparer notre déménagement_

- _Ok._ Répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

**Forks**

- _Alice ? _

- _Oui Edward._

- _Je suis à Forks._

- _Nous le savons._

- _Nous ?_

- _Toute la famille, j'y suis aussi avec Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper. Nous étions chassé quand tu es venu, je n'avais pas prévu que tu passerais à la maison. Nous sommes à la maison, viens et je te dirais tout ce que j'ai vu._


	3. Chapter 3

En se rapprochant de la villa, Edward comprit l'ampleur de la situation en entendant les pensées de sa famille. Ils essayaient tous de lui masquer leurs pensées en traduisant la bible dans différentes langues. Ils étaient installés autour de la table de la salle à manger, la situation n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère. Carlisle commença :

- _Edward, nous savons tous pourquoi nous avons du quitter Forks. C'est même toi qui a demandé que nous partions pour que Bella Swan puisse avoir une vie d'humaine normale. Je sais que cette décision a été difficile pour toi, mais sache qu'elle n'a été facile pour personne et surtout pas pour Bella. Alice ?_

- _Je l'ai vue tous les jours Edward, sa peine… je pensais même qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Je ne savais pas qu'un humain pouvait souffrir autant. Charlie était désorienté, elle ne se nourrissait plus, ne parlait à personne, s'était complètement renfermé sur elle-même. C'est Jacob Black qui la sorti de cet état_.

En parlant, elle laissait Edward avoir accès à ses pensées pour qu'il voie combien Bella avait souffert. A chaque pensée, chaque image, son visage se décomposait, il voulait se détruire pour avoir autant fait souffrir Bella, sa Bella.

- _Où est-elle ?_

- _J'ai demandé à Jacob Black de l'emmener dans la réserve Quileute, je ne voulais pas que tu la voies avant que nous ne t'ayons parlé._

- _Comment va-t-elle ?_

- _Elle va mieux, enfin elle essai._

Edward ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, il voulait voir Bella, la rassurer mais…l'odeur dans sa chambre. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose.

- _Ils sont…ensemble ? Je veux dire…_

- _Oui Edward, elle a fait ce choix pour sa famille, mais aussi pour trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Elle pensait que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Elle a fait le bon choix et tu le sais. Mais tout n'est pas encore perdu, j'ai vu quelque chose._

Il crut un moment que son cœur s'était remis à battre dans sa poitrine.

- _Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?_

Sans répondre elle lui fit voir sa vision. Bella et Edward assis devant un piano, lui jouant et elle caressant ses cheveux. L'image était assez floue mais elle lui redonna espoir.

- _Quand ? _

- _Je ne sais pas, mais bientôt, elle n'avait pas encore vieillit comme tu as du t'en apercevoir. Ce peut être dans un mois, un an, dans cinq ans tout au plus._

- _Cinq ans ?_

- _Au plus._

- _Que dois-je faire ?_

- _Attendre._

Attendre, depuis ce jour, il avait attendu, continuant de veiller sur Bella de loin. Maudissant le jour où il avait quitté Bella chaque fois qu'il voyait Jacob la toucher. Son monde s'était effondré, Bella l'avait remplacé, avait abandonné tout espoir de le revoir. Il ne pouvait plus la toucher, la regarder dormir. C'était le cabot qui avait se privilège, qui glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, embrassait ses lèvres si douces. Il était celui vers qui se tournaient ses pensées, ses rêves, celui à qui étaient destinés ses sourires. Elle ne prononçait plus son prénom dans son sommeil, mais plutôt celui de l'_autre_.

**Deux ans plus tard**

Depuis maintenant deux ans qu'il avait découvert la relation entre Bella et Jacob, Edward n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa famille ne savait plus quoi faire pour le sortir de cet état. Carlisle avait pensé faire déménager sa famille mais Alice s'y était farouchement opposé. Bien que les enfants Cullen avaient pris deux années sabbatique déjà, ils étaient toujours installés à une dizaine de kilomètre de l'université de Dartmouth où, Bella et maintenant Jacob étudiaient. Ils essayaient par tous les moyens de ne pas se faire voir du petit couple mais savaient que Jacob les avait senti, surtout avait senti Edward. La vision d'alice ne s'était toujours pas concrétisé mais devenait de plus en plus claire, et d'autres dans le même genre avaient fait leurs apparitions. Elle ne savait pas quand ça arriverait, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. C'est pourquoi malgré la présence (et surtout l'odeur) de Jacob, Edward suivait Belle, épiant chacun de ses gestes. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle était toujours aussi maladroite et timide. Ses beaux yeux chocolat révélaient malgré tout une grande tristesse qui ne disparaissait que lorsque Jacob était auprès d'elle. Edward voulait tellement se rapprocher d'elle, lui parler, la toucher, mais il n'en avait pas le droit, pas encore. Alice lui dirait quand, elle s'était donnée pour mission d'étudier, d'analyser ses visions, afin de le tenir informé de tout changement, du moindre indice menant à la concrétisation de ses visions.

**Edward**

Un soir, après sa réunion journalière avec Alice (elle lui laissait voir ce qu'elle avait découvert sur son futur mais jusqu'à présent rien de concluant), il s'était changé et était parti voir Bella, c'était un soir de où Jacob était de service dans le petit resto où il travaillait deux soirs par semaine. Bella était déjà endormi et avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, il pensait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, jamais elle ne laissait sa fenêtre ouverte, peut-être était ce un coup du destin. Il était entrée, avait posé un léger baisé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et était resté assis par terre, la regardant dormir, admirant son visage si paisible, et était sorti discrètement avant l'arrivé de Jacob. Il était sur un petit nuage en rentrant chez lui, et toute sa famille s'en rendit compte car il s'était directement installé sur son piano et avait commencé à jouer.

Emmett : _Ben dis donc, il a passé une bonne nuit on dirait, _

_Esmé : Enfin, un petit peu de joie dans cette maison, ça faisait si longtemps_

_Alice : Oh Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, il s'en rendra compte _

Mais rien ne pouvait chasser sa bonne humeur, il avait décidé de prendre les devants, de forcer un peu le destin à accélérer les choses, il voulait plus que ce sale cabot pose ses mains sur Bella et la souille comme il l'a fait jusqu'à présent.

Edward Cullen est de retour et il compte bien reconquérir sa belle !


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob**

En rentrant de son service vers quatre heures du matin, Jacob cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte de leur appartement qu'il avait été assaillit par une forte odeur de vampire. Son corps s'était mis à trembler, il sentait qu'il risquait de se transformer s'il ne se calmait pas immédiatement. Il fallait qu'il sache à combien de sangsue il avait affaire et pourquoi ils étaient là. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et se concentrant il reconnu cette odeur. Non, pas lui ! Il courut jusqu'à la chambre et trouva Bella profondément endormi. L'odeur était plus forte dans la chambre, malgré la fenêtre ouverte. Il fut assaillit d'un doute, Bella l'avait-elle invité à entrer ? Depuis combien de temps se voyaient-ils ? Il n'avait rien vu venir, il avait cru que tout se passait bien entre eux, qu'elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui, qu'elle l'avait oublié. Elle s'était bien moquée de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire cela, Bella n'était pas comme ça, elle ne savait peut-être pas qu'il était revenu. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il aille se défouler, de toutes les façons il ne pourrait pas dormir dans cette puanteur.

**Bella**

Jacob était bizarre depuis ce matin, il avait dormi sur le canapé et la regardait comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être qu'elle avait de nouveau parlé durant son sommeil, cette nuit elle avait rêvé d'Edward, son rêve lui semblait si réel qu'elle avait eu l'impression de sentir ses lèvres froides sur les siennes. Peut-être qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom et que Jacob l'avait entendu. Elle était vraiment désolé de lui imposer ça, i avait tellement été bon avec elle. Il l'avait soutenu, l'avait aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau. Et elle l'aimait pour cela, elle aimait Jacob, mais de son côté ? Peut-être s'était-il imprégné, elle savait très bien que ça pouvait arriver après tout, elle n'était pas l'imprégnation de Jacob, elle n'était pas son âme sœur. Allait-elle encore être abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Elle ne savait pas si elle y survivra, elle ne pourrait pas y survivre, mais avait-elle le droit d'imposer ça à Jacob ?

**Les Cullen**

Edward avait changé, comme le phœnix il semblait renaitre de ses cendres. Tous les Cullen, à part Alice, était heureux de ce changement, il participa même à une partie de chasse avec jasper et Emmett. Alice quant-à elle continuait de surveiller leur avenir, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voir l'avenir de Bella mais celle d'Edward n'avait pas changé, il la retrouvera, bientôt. Elle souriait à cette espoir mais avait peur des conséquences, elle ne pouvait pas voir les loups garou et ne savait donc pas comment réagirait Jacob. Elle savait que les loups étaient dangereux, instable, ils perdaient facilement le contrôle, et ne voulait pas que Bella soit dans les parages lorsque Jacob Black se rendrait compte de ce qui liait Bella à Edward, il risquait de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir. Il fallait trouver une solution. _Foutu loups garou_. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à les voir, les choses seraient tellement plus simples si elle y parvenait. Peut-être qu'Edward avait eu raison après tout, elle ne e lui avait pas dit mais après sa petite aventure de cette nuit, ses visions étaient devenu un peu plus claire. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi elle ne voyait toujours pas l'avenir de Bella. Peut-être était-ce parce que Bella n'avait pas encore vu Edward, elle croyait peut-être encore qu'Edward était à l'autre bout du monde et l'avait oublié, elle essayait donc de se consoler comme elle le pouvait dans les bras de Jacob. Elle fit une grimace à cette pensée, heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les loups, ça aurait été vraiment traumatisant de voir…certaines images de Bella et Jacob.

Une semaine plus tard, rien n'avait changé, Edward était toujours de bonne humeur, il continuait de suivre Bella. Et avec Alice ils faisaient un petit point sr ses visions pour voir si il y avait du changement. Il avait bien remarqué que Jacob était différent, il avait arrêté de travailler tard, Edward n'eut donc plus l'occasion d'aller regarder Bella dormir. De temps en temps, alors qu'il était caché dans des arbres ou des recoins sombre, il voyait Jacob regarder dans sa direction, il sentait son regard posé sur lui et entendait clairement ses pensées. _T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle, sinon je t'arrache la tête espèce de sangsue…_parfois il pensait simplement : _je sais que tu es là, fiche nous la paix, fiche lui la paix._ A ces moments là il voulait répondre à Jacob, il voulait que celui-ci puisse lire ses pensées et comprenne qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'éloigner de Bella.

Un matin, Edward était rentré se changer, quand il sorti de sa chambre, il trouva Alice devant sa porte.

- _C'est aujourd'hui._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Ben, tu sais…mes visions._

- _…_

- _Pfffff, Edward, tu ne te souvins pas ? Les vêtements que tu portais, tu les as sur le dos en ce moment. C'est aujourd'hui que tout ce jouera._

Comment avait-il omis ce détail ? Effectivement dans un des visions d'Alice il portait une chemise noir sur un jeans bleu nuit, et le bracelet qu'Alice lui avait acheté lors de sa dernière journée shoping avec Bella. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il avait ce bracelet ce matin sans raison apparente. Il l'avait vu sur sa table de chevet et l'avait pris. Etait-ce si facile ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Il aurait pu mettre ce bracelet n'importe quand, il ne savait même pas depuis quand il trainait sur sa table de chevet. Il sentit son cœur mort se gonfler de joie et d'impatience, il allait enfin pouvoir parler à Bella.

- _Tu ne pourras pas la voir tout de suite, elle a cours toute la journée et il y aura du soleil aujourd'hui, mais ce soir elle sortira je crois, je l'ai vu se rendre dans un lieu qui ressemble à une boîte de nuit et elle était seule._

- _Oui, je m'en souviens. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a prévu d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit._

- _Et surtout habillé de la sorte, ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Je pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose dans la journée qui la poussera à faire cette sortie. Ce sera à toi de jouer ensuite, ramène la nous Edward, elle me manque tellement._

- _Je ne la laisserai pas…quand tu dis ramène la nous…tu penses à quoi ?_

- _Ah rien, juste…ne la laisse pas seule ce soir._

- _Crois-moi Alice, après ce soir, je ne la lâcherai plus. Je serai comme son ombre, tant qu'elle voudra de moi._

- _Oui, je sais mais, j'ai peur de ce que pourrait faire le loup._

- _Qu'il vienne, je l'attendrais._

- _Et nous aussi._ Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie étaient venu les rejoindre.

- _Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été cool avec Bella, mais je veux me rattraper._ _Que devons nous faire ?_

- _Edward ira rejoindre Bella ce soir, ensuite il devra la ramener ici parce que si elle rentre chez elle, le loup sentirait son odeur et risquerait de lui faire du mal. Il faut donc acheter de la nourriture humaine et faire un peu de shoping pour elle._

- _Du calme quand même avec le shooping._

- _Eh Edward, tu me connais._

- _Justement._


	5. Chapter 5

**Les Cullen**

Cette journée fut la plus longue qu'ils aient eu, toutes la famille attendaient impatience qu'elle ce termine. Pour faire passer le temps plus vite ils s'organisèrent une partie de chasse familiale, tout le monde fut de la partie. Une fois rentrer, ils s'organisèrent afin d'accueillir Bella dans les meilleures conditions. Les hommes avaient été assignés à l'achat d'un lit, car Edward n'en disposait pas. Et tant que Bella serait humaine, elle avait besoin de dormir. Les femmes étaient allées faire du shoping pour Bella.

- _Il lui faut tellement de chose. Ca va nous prendre beaucoup de temps, surtout si nous ne pouvons pas utiliser notre vitesse vampirique._

- _Calme toi Alice, nous allons nous séparer, comme ça nous aurons fini rapidement._

- _Esmé a raison. Je m'occupe de la lingerie…_

- _Ah non, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la lingerie. Pas la peine de discuter, je peux voir ce qu'Edward appréciera, pas toi._

- _Ok, je m'occupe de quoi alors ?_

- _Des vêtements, elle en aura besoin après ce soir vu la tenue qu'elle portera. Esmé, tu te chargeras de la nourriture humaine, tu t'y connais mieux que nous. _

- _D'accord._

Esmé savait qu'il ne servait à rien de contredire le petit lupin. Et puis, elle connaissait un peu ce qu'aimait Bella et se ferait un plaisir de le cuisiner de délicieux petit plat. Ce serait sa façon à elle de participer au bonheur d'Edward.

- _Et les accessoires_ ? Demanda Rosalie.

- _Je m'en occupe, je verrai ce que tu choisiras et j'adapterai. On se retrouve à la voiture dans trois heures._

- _Ok._ Dirent les deux autres.

**Bella**

Son cours de littérature anglaise avait été des plus ennuyeux aujourd'hui. Monsieur Kremer son prof, avait lu et commenter une œuvre de Shakespeare d'une voix endormi pendant deux heures. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre et profitait donc du fait que son prof était totalement absorbé par son récit, pour réfléchir sur sa situation. Jacob était étrange depuis une semaine, il lui avait demandé, voir même ordonné, de ne plus laissé ouverte la fenêtre e leur chambre ni aucune autre d'ailleurs. Il avait changé ses horaires de boulot de sorte qu'elle n'était plus jamais seule à la maison. Il s'était plaint d'une odeur bizarre dans leur chambre (qu'elle n'avait pas pu détecter et pourtant elle avait cherché) et avait brûlé leurs anciens rideaux et le tapis de leur chambre. Quand il marchait près d'elle, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards furtifs sur les alentours, comme à l'affut d'un éventuel danger. Il n'avait rien voulut lui dire, mais elle savait que quelque chose le dérangeait. L'idée qu'il s'était imprégné et n'osait pas le lui dire de peur de la blesser lui venait de plus en plus ces derniers jours.

Sa voisine et occasionnellement meilleure amie, la tira de ses réflexions.

- _He ho, la terre appelle Bella._

- _Excuse-moi, tu disais ?_

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella, un problème de cœur ?_

- _Ben, en fait c'est Jacob._

- _Non, ne me dis pas qu'il te trompe._

- _Pourquoi tu penses que c'est ça ?_

- _Franchement Bella, tu ne t'en rends peut-être plus compte, mais il est très canon ton mec, avec sa peau basané, ses muscles et son sourire éclatant. Je connais un paquet de fille sur le campus._

- _Et pourquoi penses tu que c'est lui qui m'a trompé, c'est peut-être moi._

- _Toi ? Laisses moi rire, je me demande bien comment tu ferais. Ce n'est pas qu'aucun garçon sur le campus ne rêve de t'avoir, mais tu ne lèves jamais les yeux de tes cours si ce n'est pour ton beau Jacob. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?_

- _Rien, en fait c'est moi qui me fais des films, si ça se trouve il me prépare juste une surprise._

- _Bon, en tout cas je te disais que ce soir Ethan nous invite à une soirée pour son anniv. Je me suis dit que pour une fois tu pourrais venir et essayer de t'amuser. Je te ramènerai._

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, peut être que ça ferait du bien à Jacob de passer uns soirée seul, peut-être qu'il se sentira plus apte à lui dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- _D'accord._

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Ben oui, pourquoi ?_

- _Non, non. Je passe te chercher vers onze heures, ça te vas ?_

- _Oui, onze heures ce sera parfait._

**Les Cullen**

- _Ca se précise Edward._

- _Quand ?_

- _Hey, tu n'auras qu'à passer devant une horloge pour que je le sache. Mais ma vision est des plus claires. La machine est en marche._

- _T'as pas intérêt à rater ton coup Edward. _Dit Emmett, récoltant ainsi un coup de coude de la part de sa chérie_._

- _Fais de ton mieux, écoute la et dis lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, elle t'aime et te croira. Nous vous attendons._

- _Merci Esmé. _

_Bonne chance Edward et fais de ton mieux. _Pensa Carlisle.

- _Merci à tous et encore désolé de vous avoir imposé de tels émotions. _

_- C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris que tu étais content, mais maintenant file et ramène nous Bella sinon c'est moi qui vais te faire vivre des émotions._


	6. Chapter 6

_Pourquoi avais-je accepté d'y aller ce soir ? J'aurais préféré rester à la maison, bien au chaud, et lire un bon livre. Au lieu de cela, me voici entrain de chercher quoi me mettre sur le dos pour aller dans cet endroit plein de monde, avec de la musique trop forte, tout ce que je déteste. Je suis sûr que des mecs essaieront de me draguer ce soir, et je n'en avais nullement envie. Mais bon, je m'étais engagé à y aller, et il était trop tard pour reculer. Je regardais mon reflet dans la glace, j'avais opté pour un shorty noir et un top dos nu rouge, sur des bottes noir, le tout faisant ressortir ma peau blanche. Il valait mieux que je mette dans l'ambiance tout de suite, ce sera plus facile comme ça. Mes clavicules se voyaient trop, il fallait vraiment que je prenne un peu de poids, on allait finir par me croire anorexique, si ce n'était déjà fait. J'avais vraiment l'air malade, à l'article de la mort. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de maquillage je ferais un peu moins peur. Avec une grimace, je sortais une boite que je n'avais jamais ouverte depuis que ma mère me l'avait offerte, et mettais un peu de rose sur mes pommettes. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc. Je décidais de lâcher mes épais cheveux châtain, j'avais passé l'après midi à les démêler alors autant les laisser respirer un peu. Un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter. Je crois que mon chauffeur est arrivé, onze heure, pas une seconde de retard, une vrai montre sur patte cette fille._

_**« J'arrive ! »**__ Lui criais-je par la fenêtre. Je jetais un dernier regard sur mon reflet dans la glace, pris mon sac et sorti. Je ne savais pas à ce moment là qu'en fermant cette porte, c'était toute mon existence qui serait bouleversé et qu'enfin le soleil réapparaitrait dans ma vie. J'allais enfin renaître._

**Edward**

Une fois sur le campus, Edward se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il devait se rendre ni ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'allait quand même pas sonner à sa porte, le cabot en ferait tout un cirque, bien que ce sale cabot méritait une bonne raclé ne serait-ce que pour avoir osé poser ses pattes sur Bella, ce serait risqué pour Bella. Il faut qu'il se retienne encore un peu, une fois Bella à l'abri il règlerait ses comptes avec lui, il se souvenait encore de la rage qui l'avait submergé la fois où le cabot avait essayé pour la première fois de…consommer sa relation avec Bella. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté temps qu'ils étaient à Forks, mais dès leur emménagement sur le campus il avait voulu…marqué son territoire. Sale chien ! Edward s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Flash back

_Carlisle s'était arrangé pour qu'ils arrivent deux jours avant Bella, Edward pu à loisir faire des repérages sur le nouveau lieu de vie de Bella. Il avait obtenu facilement son emploi du temps, et avait trouvé les meilleurs postes d'observations de l'appartement de Bella. Il pensait qu'elle y habiterait seule, il ne savait pas que le clébard serait du voyage vu qu'il était à un niveau inférieur à celui de Bella. A peine les cartons déballés, cette ignominie s'était jeté sur Bella. Edward avait été pétrifié par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bella ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais avait eu un moment d'hésitation et ne répondait pas à ses caresses, elle semblait gêné, elle l'était. Bella était si pure et si douce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le repousser de peur de le blesser. Il avait alors comprit que c'était à lui d'intervenir, il avait alors ramassé une pierre et avait fracassé une fenêtre, détournant l'attention du clébard, Bella avait eu un souffle de soulagement. Depuis, Edward s'était assuré que cette situation ne se reproduise plus._

Les visions d'Alice ne lui seront pas d'un grand secours ce soir, et son odorat non plus, on dirait que le cabot avait fait des rondes dans les parages récemment vu la puanteur des lieux. Impossible de détecter l'odeur de Bella dans toute cette puanteur, qu'à cela ne tienne, il savait qu'elle irait dans un club et il n'y en avait pas tellement en ville. Il fera le tour des clubs et cherchera dans les pensées des personnes qu'il croisera, comme il l'avait déjà fait à Port Angeles. Il se souvenait très bien de cette nuit là, de la peur qu'il avait ressenti d'arriver trop tard. Bella est un aimant à problème, la savoir dans ces endroits entouré d'hommes aux hormones en folies, sa peur revenait. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il remonta dans sa voiture et pris la direction du centre ville.

**Jacob**

En rentrant ce soir là, ne trouvant pas Bella, Jacob commença à paniquer. Où était-elle ? Quand même pas allé rejoindre la sangsue ? Puis en voyant l'état de la penderie il comprit. Bella lui avait parlé au déjeuné d'une invitation à une soirée avec des camarades de son cours de littérature. Ca lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer son dîné, Bella ne risquait rien, elle ne sera pas seule ce soir, son amie devait venir la chercher et la ramener. Il eut un doute malgré tout, et si la sangsue essayait encore de l'approcher ? Il allait lui laisser un peu de temps pour qu'elle s'amuse, bien qu'il en doutait fortement, Bella n'aimait pas du tout danser, mais c'était bien qu'elle voit d'autres personnes, puis il ira la rejoindre. Il ne savait pas où se passait la fête mais il l'appellera sur son portable. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à la sangsue et ne voulait pas lui donner une seule occasion de parler à Bella. Il dîna soulagé de ça décision en regardant un match à la télé.

**Les Cullen**

On sentait la tension qui régnait dans la villa, tout le monde essayait de s'occuper comme il pouvait mais Alice sentait que tous lui lançaient des regards en coins, n'osant pas lui demander comment ça se passait pour Edward. Elle s'était assise sur les escaliers et essayait de se concentrer, guettant le moment où Bella réapparaitrait dans ses visions, mais pour le moment elle ne voyait rien et ça la frustrait. Jasper était posté derrière elle et lui massait les épaules et envoyait des ondes apaisantes à toute sa famille.

- _Alors, comment ça se passe ?_ Emmett toujours impatient avait décidé de dire haut la question que tous se posaient.

- _Il n'est parti que depuis vingt minutes, attend une heure au moins. Il ne l'a même pas encore trouvé._

- _Comment ça trouvé, il ne sait pas où elle est ?_

- _Non._

- _…_

- _Je te signale que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur mes visions, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sur place. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas où ils vont se rencontrer, ni ce qu'ils vont se dire, mais je suis sûr qu'ils se parleront ce soir._

- _Mais, est ce que tu sais comment elle réagira à la présence d'Edward _? Rosalie c'était décidé à intervenir.

- _Elle se réveillera dans la chambre d'Edward demain, alors je pense que ça se passera bien ce soir. Et maintenant laissez moi me concentrer._

Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et ferma les yeux, essayant encore de détecter l'avenir de Bella. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait toujours rien vu et décida de se concentrer sur Edward, peut-être qu'une fois que Bella l'aura vue et aura pris une décision son avenir réapparaitra.

**PDV EDWARD**

J'avais déjà fouillé dans trois clubs et je commençais à craindre d'arriver trop tard, quand quelque chose attira mon attention. J'étais à un carrefour et attendais que le feu passe au vert quand je la vis dans les pensées d'un homme occupant la voiture derrière moi. J'étais soulagé d'avoir croisé quelqu'un la connaissant, puis mon cerveau bloqua sur la direction des pensées de l'homme. La haine m'envahit à une vitesse vertigineuse, je devais me concentrer pour ne pas briser le volant, il fallait que je men concentre sur ce qui était le plus important pour moi, Bella, et cet homme allait me conduire à elle. Je décidais donc de le suivre.

L'homme se gara devant un club appelé le « Pink paradise ». Une fois hors de la voiture, je fus assailli par un brouhaha de pensées, dont une bonne partie concernait Bella. Tous ces hommes qui fantasmaient sur sa Bella, toutes ses images qui l'assaillaient, comment osaient-ils l'imaginer dans de tels situations ? Je commençais à perdre le contrôle, le monstre en moi était entièrement réveillé et réclamait sa dose de sang. Je n'avais plus la force de le retenir, je ne voulais plus le retenir. Je déterminais la chronologie du massacre quand une silhouette attira mon attention. Elle était là, elle venait de descendre d'une voiture et se dirigeait vers l'arrière du bâtiment, elle était si belle et ses vêtements moulaient son corps à la perfection. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir si court vêtu, bien que le bleu soit ma couleur préféré le rouge lui allait à merveille. Le monstre grogna mais n'insista pas, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à Bella. Je la suivais donc et la vis disparaître dans ce qui semblait être une entrée de service. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Et toute seule en plus ? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit, ne voyait-elle pas à quel danger elle se frottait en fréquentant ce genre d'endroit ? Je passais par l'entrée principale, je voulais la sortir de là au plus vite et la ramener à la maison où elle sera en sécurité. J'eus du mal à garder mon calme, que faisait Bella dans un bar à strip-tease ? Pourquoi la majorité des hommes présents pensaient à elle comme s'ils la connaissaient, comme si elle ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait, je l'avais surveillé, je n'avais rien remarqué. Comment était-ce possible ? Il fallait que je la sorte de là, il fallait que…NON, NON, BELLA ! Si mon cœur n'était pas déjà mort je suis sûr que la vision qui s'offrait à moi l'aurait achevée.


	7. Chapter 7

**PDV Edward**

J'étais sorti, je n'avais pas pu rester à l'intérieur, le monstre s'était à nouveau réveillé et seul le souvenir de mes moments avec Bella m'avaient donné la force de sortir sans verser une seule goutte de sang. J'essayais de bloquer les pensées qui m'assaillaient, mais elles étaient si fortes que je ne pouvais toutes les bloquer. J'étais derrière le bâtiment et essayais de me calmer afin de pouvoir parler avec Alice, avait-elle vu ça ? Je tournais en rond et ravalais péniblement le venin qui coulait à lot dans ma bouche, et même l'odeur d'urine qui m'assaillait ne pouvait me dégouter au point de me calmer. Le monstre s'était un peu calmé, mais pas endormi. Je m'étais un peu éloigné du bâtiment, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je prenais mon portable pour Alice quand j'entendis des pas, un homme venait se poster près de l'entrée de service. Je n'entendais pas ses pensées, je ne voulais pas les entendre, je composais le numéro d'Alice. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« _Allo… Edward ?_ »

La porte s'ouvrit et une fille sortit. Sans même la regarder je sus que c'était Bella, toujours où il ne fallait pas. Je raccrochais.

- _Heu…Salut ma Christal_. Pourquoi l'appelait-il Christal ?

- _Salut…mais…vous ne devriez pas être là_. Sa voix tremblait, elle avait peur.

- _Je voulais juste te dire que je te trouve très chouette, et sexy_. Il s'était rapproché d'elle.

- _Merci mais vous ne devriez vraiment pas être là, vous ne devriez même pas essayer de nous parler_.

Elle avait très peur. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment peur, un rapide coup d'œil dans les pensées de l'homme et le monstre se réveilla de nouveau, plus fort et plus assoiffé qu'avant. Je laissais tomber le téléphone et me jetais sur lui, il paiera pour ses comparses.

**Les Cullen**

Les visions d'Alice la frustraient de plus en plus, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voir Bella pourtant elle était sûr qu'Edward l'avait déjà rejointe. Elle décidait de faire une pause et fouillait l'avenir de son amoureux, quand elle se figea. Jasper l'avait remarqué et vint se poster près d'elle pour la soutenir.

- _Qu'as-tu vu ?_

- _Edward…oh mon dieu…tout ce sang…il faut l'en empêcher…mon téléphone vite_.

Toute la famille s'était figé et Rosalie fulminait en pensant que tout ça était encore la faute de Bella. Décidément, cette humaine ne leur apportait que des problèmes. Non seulement elle avait envouté Edward mais en plus elle mettait leur famille en danger. Carlisle sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Edward, il tomba sur son répondeur, grogna et se tourna vers Alice. Elle tenait son portable dans sa main comme si elle attendait qu'il sonne. Ce qu'il fit et elle le porta immédiatement à son oreille.

- _Allo, Edward…surtout ne reste pas là…Ed…_ Elle raccroche et se tourne vers Carlisle. _Il faut tout de suite aller le rejoindre, il se passe quelque chose avec Bella, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais Edward est complètement hors de contrôle il…il va tuer un homme devant Bella._

- _Ok, faut-il que nous y allions tous ?_ Demande Carlisle.

- _Non, juste Emmett et Jaz suffiront à l'arrêter, mais dépêchez vous. Il est en ville près d'un club appelé le « paradis rose » dans Richmond's street._

Les deux Cullen partirent en courant rejoindre leur frère. Ils mirent moins de trois minutes pour rejoindre leur frère et à leur arrivé, trouvèrent Edward penché sur un homme inerte. Edward dégageait tellement de colère que Jasper intima à Emmett d'avancer prudemment. L'homme ne saignait pas mais les battements de son cœur étaient si faibles que s'il n'était pas immédiatement secouru, il ne passera pas la nuit.

- _Edward, c'est nous. Edward, calme-toi, tu fais peur à Bella._

Il se redressa immédiatement, comme si il venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence et de la gravité du geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire devant Bella. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit le monstre le contrôler, il ne voulait pas être un monstre. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers elle. Il se recula et c'est Emmett qui s'avança vers elle tandis que Jasper examinait l'homme. Il sortit son portable et appelait une ambulance espérant qu'ils feraient vite. Emmett avait les mains levées afin de ne pas effrayer Bella plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- _Bella, c'est moi Emmett. Tu n'as rien à craindre, Edward à péter les plombs mais c'est passé maintenant. Il voulait juste monter à ce type qu'on ne pouvait pas s'approcher de la copine d'un vampire sans en subir les conséquences._

- _Vampire ? Oh mon dieu…Je vous en supplie…je ne dirais rien…je…peux vous jurer que je ne dirais rien, mais laissez moi partir…s'il vous plaît._

- _Je sais que tu ne diras rien Bella, mais…tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi Emmett._

Emmett ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle continuait de sangloter et le regardais comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

- _…je vous en supplie…je ne dirais rien…laissez moi partir…s'il vous plait ._

Il se tourna vers Edward, celui-ci s'était raidit.

« _Ed, c'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?_ »

- _Ce n'est pas Bella._

- _Quoi !_


	8. Chapter 8

**PDV Bella**

J'étais ravi de pouvoir sortir sans Jacob ce soir, j'avais du mal à supporter sa présence depuis quelque temps. Je me sentais épié, surveillé, comme s'il me reprochait quelque chose. J'en venais à vraiment me demander si je n'avais pas parler dans mon sommeil, dis quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état. Je n'y pouvais rien si je pensais encore à _lui_, j'avais essayé, de toutes mes forces d'aimer Jacob autant que je l'aimais _lui_. Mais ce n'est pas le genre qui peut arriver tout simplement en claquant des doigts. Il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur, même s'il était parti, si je ne le verrai jamais plus. Pourquoi Jacob ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ? Peut-être que son problème était tout autre, peut-être qu'il s'était juste imprégné et qu'il se sentait tiraillé entre d'une part, son imprégnation, son âme sœur, et d'autre part moi. Je ne lui dirais jamais ce qu'il devait faire, c'est un choix qu'il devra prendre seul et je pense qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir. Je ne me souvenais pas de qui était cet Ethan, mais peut importe, j'avais là une bonne occasion de laisser Jacob souffler.

Tracy (ma meilleure amie pour ce soir) devait passer me chercher dans dix minutes et je ne m'étais pas encore préparé, quoique je n'aie aucune idée du genre de vêtement qu'il fallait porter pour ce genre de soirée, n'étant pas une folle de ce genre d'évènement. Au bout de cinq minutes de réflexion, je décidais de garder mon jean et changeait juste mon haut, optant pour un corsage bleu. Une fois de plus je pensais à_ lui_, ça m'arrivait beaucoup en ce moment, je pensais à son sourire, ses yeux tristes, sa peau glacé. Il aimait que je porte du bleu, il trouvait que cette couleur m'allait bien. _Réveille toi bon sang Bella, Edward est parti, il t'a quitté, il ne reviendra jamais alors passe à autre chose, Jacob est là lui, et il t'aime, enfin…je crois_. Tracy vint heureusement me sortir de mes pensées.

- _Alors, prête Bella ?_

- _Oui, on peut y aller._

- _Cool, tu vas adorer, Ethan à changé ses plans, la fête se déroulera chez ses parents. Tu verras ils ont une superbe maison, j'espère que tu as pris ton maillot parce que ça va se passer au bord de la piscine. Moi je suis allé faire les boutiques cet aprèm_…

Tracy me faisait penser à Jessica, le genre de personne qui pouvait tenir une discussion à elle toute seule. Pas besoin que quelque l'écoute attentivement, elle se suffisait à elle seule. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement, car j'étais souvent plongé dans mes pensées et je n'aurais pas voulu devoir participer et faire la discussion. Pendant le trajet jusque chez les parents d'Ethan (je ne me souvenais toujours pas de quel tête il avait), il me raconta sa journée, je crois même qu'à un moment elle m'avait détaillé le menu de son déjeuné.

- …_et là il y avait cette fille qui était passé devant moi prendre la dernière paire de chaussure que je voulais, je suis sûr que ce n'était même pas pour elle, elle n'avait rien essayé et se servait dans les rayons comme une…je ne sais même pas comment la qualifier, le pire dans tous ça tu vois, c'est qu'elle était tellement belle que je ne savais plus pourquoi je devais la détester. Elle devait être mannequin, quoique pas assez grande pour ça, quoi qu'il en soit elle devait travailler dans la mode. Mais en tout cas elle vraiment belle, je te jure Bella. Quand je suis sorti du centre commercial, elle était adossé à une superbe décapotable rouge et parlait avec une fille qui j'en sûr était top model tellement elle était belle, avec ses long cheveux blond. Je tuerais pour avoir son styliste…_

Je souriais en pensant à Rosalie, elle aussi était très belle et je pense que si j'avais dû la décrire, j'aurais utilisé les mêmes mots que mon amie, à part le truc avec le styliste.

- _Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés. Que la fête commence_ !

**PDV JACOB**

Bon, il est temps que j'aille chercher Bella sinon je vais m'endormir, et il n'est pas question qu'elle soit toute seule dehors alors que cette sangsue trainait dans les parages. J'hésitais à tenir Sam informé de la situation, d'un côté je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec le chef de leur clan, le docteur Cullen, mais de l'autre je me dis que si Sam venait à apprendre que le fils Cullen avait osé pénétrer chez moi, la guerre serait déclaré (ce qui n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, je serais enfin débarrassé d'eux une bonne fois pour toute) et ça ferait du mal à Bella. Elle n'était pas encore prête à les sortir de sa vie. Il fallait que j'attende encore un peu.

J'appelais Bella pour connaître le lieu de la fête et lui demander je pouvais aller la chercher. Elle avait hâte de rentrer, je n'en étais pas étonné, elle détestait les fêtes je me demande bien pourquoi elle avait accepté d'aller à celle –ci.

Il n'y avait pas d'odeur de sangsue près du lieu de la fête, étrange, j'avais cru qu'_il_ aurait essayé de l'approcher sachant que je n'étais pas dans les parages. Il avait peut-être renoncé, j'en sauterais presque de joie. Bella me demanda pourquoi je souriais comme un imbécile heureux.

- _C'est parce que je suis heureux, et je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi je t'aime gros bêta._

Ouais, j'étais heureux, j'espérais juste que ça dure, qu'il ait vraiment renoncé.

**Les Cullen**

Emmett et Jasper n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ce n'était pas Bella, il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Emmett : « _Mon pauvre Edward, je crois ta rupture avec Bella t'a définitivement fait perdre la tête, comment peux tu dire que ce n'est pas Bella ? »_

- _Parce que j'entends ses pensées, et ce n'est pas Bella_.

- _Mais qui c'est alors ?_

- _Elle s'appelle Lili et elle a peur._

- _Normal qu'elle ait peur, mais comment c'est possible ?_

- _Je…je ne sais pas_. Edward baissa la tête complètement abattu par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait cru pouvoir rentrer avec Bella ce soir et il s'était trompé de lieu et avait perdu le contrôle devant une pauvre humaine qui ressemblait étrangement à Bella. _J'avais bloqué les pensées qui m'entouraient, parce que je ne pouvais plus les supporter. Elle ressemblait tellement à Bella que j'ai cru que c'était elle. Je n'ai pas senti son odeur._

Emmett : « _Normal, ça pu ici, ils sont vraiment dégoutant ses humains, moi-même je n'ai rien remarqué mais c'est vrai qu'en la regardant de plus près, elle ne ressemble pas tellement à Bella, elle s'habille de manière plus sexy_ _et a bien plus de formes_… »

- _Emmett._

- _Quoi ? Je me pose des questions c'est tout, t'as qu'à pas entrer dans ma tête_.

Jasper : « _Il faut s'en débarrasser, elle a vu et entendu trop de chose, sa peur le prouve_ »

- _Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, elle est innocente, tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire attention au lieu de me convaincre que c'était Bella._

- _Edward, elle sait pour nous et nous ne pouvons la laisser en parler à quiconque._

- _Je sais mais nous devons réfléchir, peut-être qu'elle ne dira rien._

- _Non Edward, je ne prendrais pas le risque d'exposer Alice. A Forks j'ai laissé faire après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella, parce que tu étais épris d'elle. Mais là, cette humaine pourrait nous mener à notre fin._

- _Il n'est pas question que je la laisse payer pour mon erreur. Carlisle saura quoi faire._

- _Bon, si j'ai bien comprit elle vient avec nous. _Emmett qui avait écouté ses frères discuter entre eux jusqu'à présent intervient pour les séparer avant que ça dégénère. _Il faut vite filer d'ici avant que quelqu'un rapplique et se pose des questions_. Il se tourne alors vers Lili qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et sanglotait dans son coin. _Allez ma jolie, tu vas venir avec nous._

- _Oh non…je vous en supplie…je ne dirais rien…laissez moi partir…je ne dirais rien._

- _Désolé mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre…pour l'instant._

- _Emmett._

- _Tu vas arrêter à la fin ?_

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la balança sur ses épaules.

- _Ma voiture est garé de l'autre côté._

- _Va la chercher, et rejoint nous un peu plus loin, et ne te fais pas remarquer cette fois._

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, les deux Cullen montèrent dans la voiture de leur frère et installèrent leur invité forcé sur le siège arrière entre eux. Edward se dirigea ensuite vers leur maison en se maudissant de s'être à nouveau mis dans une situation dangereuse pour sa famille. Surtout qu'il n'avait même pas pu parler à Bella et que maintenant il allait encore attendre que ce problème soit réglé avant de pouvoir à nouveau se concentrer sur Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

**PDV LILI**

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Je sais que j'ai toujours eu la poisse, mais à ce point là ce n'est plus la poisse. Des vampires ! Je me souvenais que quand j'étais petite, un soir ma baby-sitter pensant que j'étais endormi avait fait venir son petit ami et ils avaient regardé un film sur Dracula en se bécotant. J'avais tellement eu peur que de ma vie je n'avais plus regardé un seul film d'épouvante. Aujourd'hui encore, j'évitais de traîner dans les rues le soir d'Halloween. J'avais l'impression que ce soir mes pires cauchemars s'étaient matérialisés. Récapitulons : d'abord le fait que je doive remplacer Lynn, ma copine et collègue d'enfer (mon enfer étant de devoir m'exhiber dans cette boîte puante avec tous ces pervers qui vous matent en s'imaginant entrain de vous sauter) puis ce mec qui m'attendait à la porte de service espérant assouvir son fantasme écœurant et me sauter et enfin ce type sorti de nulle part que j'avais au départ pris pour un ange tellement il était beau et était apparu juste au bon moment, je m'étais senti comme une princesse sauvé du méchant dragon par mon beau prince. Mais bien sûr tout ça s'était avant que je vois mon prince se transformer en…je ne sais même pas comment le définir, il était resté le même tout en ayant quelque chose d'animal et d'effrayant. Il s'était jeté sur ce type…ses yeux…son regard me glaçait le sang…je crois que j'aurais eu une crise cardiaque si mon cœur n'était pas habitué aux sensations fortes. Je croyais avoir vécu le pire mais j'étais bien loin du compte, parce que à peine deux secondes plus tard, des autres mecs tout aussi beau que le premier avait apparu comme par magie et avait essayé de raisonner le premier, il m'avait apparemment pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, une certaine Bella je sais pas quoi, et là, le coup de grâce, je m'étais fait enlevé par des vampires et je me trouvais maintenant dans leur…antre…ou maison…je ne sais pas quel terme il faut utilisé. Je me suis fâché avec mes études depuis si longtemps que je ne connais que le strict minimum.

Donc, je me trouvais dans cette superbe maison et si je n'étais pas aussi terrorisé je me serais extasié devant tout ce luxe. Mais je ne pouvais pas, mon cerveau et mes pensées étaient concentré sur les sept apparitions (c'est clair que ce ne pouvait pas être des personnes normales vu comment ils étaient tous beau, et même le mot était faible, et effrayant à la fois). Je me demandais si tous les mannequins que l'on voyait dans les magazines étaient aussi des vampires. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi malgré l'utilisation excessif des produits qu'ils vantaient, jamais une femme de devenait aussi magnifique que dans les pubs. Une autre question me traversait l'esprit et je pensais que j'aurais ma réponse bien assez tôt, comment allaient-ils me bouffer ? Allaient-ils me découper en morceaux, ou juste percer un trou et extraire mon sang qu'ils mettraient dans une bouteille comme du vin ? Bizarre que je m'intéresse à ce genre de chose en ce moment au lieu de chercher un moyen de me tirer de ce merdier. Concentre-toi Lili.

Bon, j'étais toute seule dans le salon et eux dans la cuisine, ils ne m'avaient pas attaché (avaient-ils oublié ou pensaient-ils que j'étais trop effrayé pour tenter quoi que ce soit ?) et j'avais remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas verrouillé la porte d'entrée qui était à l'opposé de la cuisine. Je suis une bonne sportive, peut-être que j'arriverais à…

- _Je ne ferai pas ça à ta place._

Oups, ange vampire numéro un venait de me griller, je n'aurais pas dû fixer la porte ainsi.

- _Je me nomme Edward, et ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'ai su Lili._

Son regard était moins glacial que la dernière fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur moi, essayait-il de m'amadouer afin que je me laisse bouffer plus facilement ?

- _Nous n'avons pas l'intention de te…bouffer… Lili._

- _Parle pour toi, je suis sûr que Jasper ne se fera pas prier_.

- Emmett !

- _Ben quoi ?_

Le grand vampire brun, que je trouvais pour ma part le plus craquant, essayait sans doute de me faire rire afin que je baisse ma garde, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Et il valait mieux qu'il le sache.

- _Laissez-moi partir, je vous en pris. Je ne dirais rien à personne, je quitterai la ville, le pays et même le continent, mais pitié, laissez moi partir. Je ne suis pas assez…grasse pour satisfaire votre appétit, je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver mieux que moi._ Bon j'avoue que là je me sentais un peu bête d'avoir dit ça mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Mes ravisseurs avaient tous éclaté de rire, et le grand brun, Emmett apparemment (quel drôle de prénom, mais ça devait être courent chez eux, comme s'appeler Dracula ou je ne sais quelle autre bizarrerie), s'était écroulé tellement il était « mort » de rire. Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer, rire avec eux ou commencer à prier pour le repos de mon âme. Edward fut le premier à retrouver son calme, suivi par celui qui semblait être leur chef, un blond aux cheveux gominés.

- _Heu…Lili, le blond aux cheveux gominés se nomme Carlisle, et ce n'est pas notre chef, du moins dans le sens où tu l'entends. _

- _Je suis leur père, et voici Esmé ma femme. Tu connais déjà Edward, Emmett et Jasper, alors je te présente Alice la compagne de Jasper et Rosalie celle d'Emmett_.

Déjà casé, dommage, je détestais déjà cette blonde au corps parfait mais là c'était le bouquet. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Ce sont des vampires Lili, des VAMPIRES, et ils vont peut-être te bouffer alors qu'importe que la blonde se tape « super-mignon-craquant », pense à ta peau ou peut-être ton sang.

Edward retenait difficilement un rire, dommage qu'il ne veuille pas partager ce qui le faisait autant marré, j'aimerai moi aussi pouvoir rire.

- _C'est toi qui me fais…marrer. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de te vider de ton sang. Tu n'a rien à craindre de nous._

- _Alors, pourquoi je suis ici, pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas partir ?_

- _Parce que tu sais ce que nous sommes_. Le père s'était approché de moi pour me répondre. Bizarre mais de près il ne me paraissait plus aussi effrayant, je me sentais même en confiance. _Il y a eu une méprise ce soir, et malheureusement, tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui nous ait chère et qu'Edward pensait retrouver ce soir._

- _Bella _?

- _Oui_. _La connais-tu ?_

- _Non, mais c'est comme ça que…Emmett m'a appelé tout à l'heure._

_-__Je suis désolé Lili, tout ce qui t'arrive est ma faute, je t'ai prise pour Bella, tu lui ressemble…par certains points et comme elle avait prévu de…ce rendre à une fête ce soir, je t'ai prise pour elle._

- _Mais qui est cette Bella ?_

- _La personne dont je me suis épris._

- _Heu..._

- _Dont il est amoureux, raide dingue quoi._

- _Merci Emmett pour cette précision._

- _Ben quoi Carlisle, elle n'avait pas compris._

- _Donc, je peux partir maintenant ?_ Bon y avait peut de chance pour que ça marche aussi facilement mais bon.

- _Désolé Lili, mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir, du moins pour le moment, comprend moi je dois protéger ma famille. Je t'invite donc à passer la nuit chez nous afin que nous trouvions une solution qui ne nous mettrait pas en danger. Alice va te conduire dans la chambre d'Edward, tu y trouveras de quoi…te changer et te rafraîchir._

La petite brune aux cheveux brosse, m'avait conduite dans une chambre magnifique comme le reste de la maison, avec un immense lit. M'avait indiqué le dressing, waouh un dressing et plein de vêtement de femme de ma taille, cool. Elle était vraiment sympa avec moi et m'apprit qu'Edward lisait dans les pensées, c'est pourquoi ils avaient su que je comptais me sauver, et ça expliquait ses crises de fou rire. Elle était vraiment sympa cette Alice, elle m'apprit qu'elle avait le don de voir l'avenir et que nous deviendrons de grandes amies, je l'aimais déjà. Après une brève une douche je me couchais dans cet immense lit un peu plus rassuré sur mon sort.


	10. Chapter 10

**PDV EDWARD**

Lili était dans ma chambre mais ne semblait pas prête à s'endormir, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné la situation. Mais je n'avais pas suffisamment de patience ce soir pour laisser Morphée agir à sa guise, il fallait que Lili s'endorme assez rapidement pour nous finissions de délibérer sur son cas et que j'aille voir ma muse. La laisser si longtemps seul avec ce cabot me dérangeait, et s'il en profitait pour souiller son corps, jamais je ne pourrais le supporter. Bella était à moi, j'avais décidé de laisser mon égoïsme régenter ma vie, si on pouvait appeler ça une vie. Je voulais Bella près de moi et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il en aille ainsi, toutefois je devais prendre ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrivait à Lili, il n'était pas question qu'elle paie pour mes erreurs. Je ne laisserais pas Jasper ni Rosalie lui faire de mal, je me devais d'être juste et bon, pour Bella, pour qu'elle ne soit jamais dégouter de ma présence, je serai digne d'elle. J'avisais Carlisle de l'état de notre hôte.

- _Carlisle, elle ne dort pas et ne semble pas prête à la faire d'elle-même, nous devions peut-être …_

- _Oui, tu as raison, je vais lui donner quelque chose pour qu'elle s'endorme._

- _Donne le plutôt à Alice, elle lui fait confiance plus qu'aucun d'entre nous._

- _Il est vrai que personne ne peut résister à notre chère Alice. J'y vais de ce pas_.

Une fois Alice revenu, j'inspectais les pensées de Lili. Alice avait été parfaite dans son rôle d'amie de confiance, Lili avait bu ce qu'elle avait pris pour un verre d'eau et commençait à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

- _C'est bon, elle s'est endormi_. Dis-je à ma famille.

Nous nous dirigions alors vers la table de la salle à manger, qui bien entendu n'avait jamais tenu ce rôle. Jasper commença.

- _Je reste sur ma position, elle représente un danger pour notre famille, nous devons nous en débarrasser._

- _Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne._

- _Peut-être, mais ce qui est fait est fait, nous devons réagir et vite_. Il n'ajouta pas « _avant qu'Esmé ne s'attache à elle_ » bien qu'il le pense très fort.

- _Jasper, je ne laisserai rien arriver à cette fille. _

- _Alors que proposes-tu ? Que nous la laissions partir au risque qu'elle divulgue notre secret ? Il n'en ait pas question Edward_. Répliqua jasper.

- _Edward, nous avons déjà pris des risques avec Bella et ce parce que tu t'étais épris d'elle. Mais cette humaine, ce n'est pas pareil, tu ne la connais pas, apparemment elle n'a personne dans sa vie, si ça se trouve sa disparition ne sera même pas remarqué. Que risquons-nous ?_ Siffla Rosalie.

- _De devenir des monstres_.

- _Beaucoup d'humains meurent de part le monde, attaqué par ceux de notre espèce. Tu ne t'en offusque pas d'habitude, ou est-ce à cause de cette Bella que tu es devenu si attaché aux humains ?_

- _Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi. Je n'avais pas pu retenir un grognement devant l'intervention de Rosalie. J'en ai assez que tu crache ton venin sur elle. _

- _Elle est tellement banal, je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui t'attire autant chez elle au point de mettre notre famille en danger. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste_.

- _Il suffit Rosalie ma patience a des limites et tu commence à t'en approcher. c'est toi qui me parles d'égoïsme après ce que tu as fais à Emmett ? Crois-tu pouvoir me duper aussi facilement ?_ Rajoutais-je devant son air de total surprise, ainsi elle ne s'était jamais rendu que je l'avais démasqué. _Ne sous estime pas l'étendu de mon don ma chère sœur._

- _Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a fait ?_ Emmett avait été surpris par mes paroles. Edward de quoi tu parles ?

- _Demande donc à ta chère dulcinée, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera quelque chose pour t'apaiser._

Rosalie avait quitté la pièce en courant, me maudissant intérieurement. Emmett l'avait regardé partir sans même un geste pour la retenir, et c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait emmené auprès de Carlisle qu'Emmett n'essayait pas de la consoler. Ma famille se tournait alors vers moi attendant des explications.

- _Je n'ai pas de temps pour le moment et Rosalie est la mieux placé pour vous répondre. De plus, nous avons plus urgent. Lili ne mourra pas ce soir, demain je lui parlerai et je verrais si nous pouvons lui faire confiance et puis de toutes les façons une fois Bella en sécurité parmi nous, nous partirons et Lili ne nous verra plus jamais._

- _Partir ne règlera pas le problème Edward, si les Volturi ont vent de cette affaire ils nous le feront payer, tu sais très bien qu'ils cherchent une raison valable pour s'en prendre à nous, il déteste notre choix de vie, il n'est pas question que je mette la vie en danger, je ne le permettrai pas. Rosalie à raison, cette humaine doit disparaître._

- _Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en arriver là Jasper_.

Alice avait enfin daigné donner son avis. Depuis notre retour elle était restée en retrait, fouillant l'avenir à la recherche de réponses à nos questions muettes. Ses visions étaient des plus effarantes, mais je ne voulais pas trop m'y fier après la confusion de ce soir. De plus elle n'était pas des plus claires étant donné que je ne pouvais pas affirmer avec assurance si ces visions concernaient Lili ou Bella. Pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement, les visions d'Alice n'étaient des plus précises comme si quelque chose masquait des détails permettant d'identifier clairement les acteurs.

- _Peux-tu nous éclairer Alice ?_

- _Bien sûr Carlisle, disons que Lili est une personne de confiance et bien qu'elle soit…chambouler par ce qui lui arrivé ce soir, après une bonne discussion elle pardonnera à Edward et deviendra une très bonne allier pour le retour de Bella._

Mais Alice ne nous disait pas tout, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle nous cachait mais je savais qu'elle essayait de me dissimuler une partie de ses visions. J'avais été tellement absorbé par ma discussion avec Rosalie que j'avais raté une partie des visions d'Alice qui évidement renfermait des informations qu'elle essayait de me cacher.

- _Que me caches-tu Alice ?_

- _Arrêtes ta parano Edward, toutes mes visions ne te concernent pas, j'ai une vie privée moi aussi je te signale._

Mais je connaissais trop bien ma sœur pour sentir lorsqu'elle me mentait, toutefois je ne voulais pas m'y attarder pour le moment, il fallait que j'aille voir Bella.

- _Bon, que faisons nous pour Lili, Carlisle ?_

- _Je pense que c'est claire pour tout le monde, Lili restera ici le temps d'avoir plus de précisions sur la marche à suivre, Alice nous tiendra au courent des évolutions possibles et nous aviserons le moment venu. Je pense comme Edward que cette fille n'y est pour rien dans ce qui lui ait arrivé ce soir, et il ne serait pas juste de lui faire payer pour une chose dont elle n'est pas responsable, cela va à l'encontre de tout ce que nous avons si difficilement mis en place. Est-ce claire pour tout le monde ?_

- _Oui. _

- _Bien, maintenant Edward tu peux partir, je sais que tu n'en peux plus._

- _Merci Carlisle, Alice j'ai mon portable en cas de besoin._

- _Ok, je veille t'inquiètes._

Sur ce, je quittais la demeure familiale afin de rejoindre ma muse, bien que rejoindre soit un bien grand mot.


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV Edward**

Je courais aussi vite que je pouvais, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. J'espérais ne pas avoir été trop longtemps absent et que le cabot avait su se retenir. S'il avait osé toucher à Bella…je ne pouvais même pas imaginer comment je réagirais.

Ils étaient endormi à mon arrivé. Je pouvais voir le rêve du cabot, sans surprise il rêvait de Bella, j'étais écœuré par son rêve mais espérais que ce n'était qu'un rêve et non un souvenir. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net, je m'approchais donc de la fenêtre et l'entrebâillais afin d'humer la pièce. Non, non, non ! Je ne pu retenir un hoquet, si mon cœur n'était pas déjà mort je pense bien qu'il aurait cessé de battre. Je sentais le dégout et la déception envahir tout mon être, en plus de la profonde détresse qui y régnait déjà. Ma Bella avait été souillé, elle n'était plus cet être pur et innocent qui m'avait tant fasciné. Non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être arrivé, pas elle, pas lui. Fichu venin, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas pleurer ? J'enviais en ce moment les humains qui eux pouvaient externaliser leur détresse. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer, me délester un peu de ma peine. Tout était de ma faute, si je n'avais pas quitté Bella elle serait aujourd'hui auprès de moi, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Avec lui à ses côté elle ne risquait rien (du moment qu'il savait se maîtriser auprès d'elle), il la protégerait de sa malchance qui faisait d'elle un aimant à danger. Je l'aimais trop pour porter atteinte à son bonheur, si tant est que Jacob Black parvienne à assurer son bonheur. Si elle s'était donné à lui c'était qu'elle le désirait, il était ce qu'il lui fallait, elle aura une vie d'humaine normale. Elle se marierait et aurait des enfants, tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner. Ma Bella, si maladroite, si timide, au sang si alléchant. Je voulais humer son parfum si envoutant une dernière fois. Je me rapprochais de la fenêtre et inspirait profondément. Oh ! Malgré la puanteur du cabot, et l'odeur de sa semence !... J'imaginais aisément ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre ce soir.

**PDV Jacob**

Le trajet jusqu'à notre petit chez nous c'était fait dans le silence. Bella était perdue dans ses pensées et je n'osais pas la déranger par mes questions, et pourtant j'en avais énormément. Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé sa soirée. Une fois dans notre appartement j'allais me coucher tandis que Bella se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle vint me rejoindre dans notre lit. Elle était toujours aussi silencieuse, je sentais bien que quelque chose la dérangeait et ce, depuis quelque jours déjà. Mes craintes d'il y a quelque temps me revenaient, jusqu'où était allé la sangsue ? L'avait-elle revu ?

- _Tu vas bien Bella ?_

- _Oui, pourquoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te dérange. _

- _Disons que…je me prépare._

- _A quoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, tu n'as rien à me dire ?_

- _Non_. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête ?

- _Tu sais Jacob, je ne suis pas si fragile que ça, et je sais comment ça marche, tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à m'épargner._

- _Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

- _De ton imprégnation._

- _…_

C'était donc ça ? Elle craignait que je me sois imprégné. Nous savions tous les deux que ça pouvait arriver mais j'espérais que notre amour serait assez fort, de plus, il se pouvait aussi que ça n'arrive jamais, c'était quelque chose d'assez rare.

- _Je sais que je t'ai donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un de faible après qu…mais je ne suis pas si faible et j'ai compris maintenant, j'ai muri. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait blesser Charlie…je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies, tu sacrifies ton bonheur à cause de moi_. Elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. _Je t'aime Jake et je ne veux que ton bonheur même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre…_

- _Arrêtes Bella, il n'y a pas eu d'imprégnation._

- _Alors pourquoi es tu si…calme et distant depuis quelques temps ?_

- _Parce que…_

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais senti son odeur dans notre chambre, sur elle. Je savais qu'elle était sincère lorsqu'elle disait m'aimer, mais je savais aussi que même si elle croyait le contraire, elle était encore amoureuse de lui. Il n'était pas question qu'elle sache qu'il rodait auteur d'elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe à nouveau dans son piège. Il était le mal personnifié et je ne le laisserai boire son sang.

- _Parce que je t'aime et que…depuis quelques temps…enfin…je pensais à te demander de…devenir ma femme. Je sais ce que tu penses du mariage mais je voulais que notre relation devienne…disons un peu plus sérieuse, officiel pour nos familles et nos amis._

- _Oh, Jake. Je t'aime moi aussi…mais le mariage…_

- _Je sais, je sais…_

Sans me laisser finir elle m'embrassa, j'étais aux anges. Elle m'aimait et voulait mon bonheur, mais mon bonheur c'était elle. Son baisé était différent de ceux que nous avions partagés avant, il était plus profond, plein de promesse. Sa main dans mes cheveux me fit perdre la tête, je répondais à son baisé avec fougue. Sa respiration était devenue extatique et soulevait sa poitrine en douce caresse sur mon torse. Je sentais la pointe de ses seins durci par le désir, ce qui réveilla mon propre désir. Si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, la pression de mon sexe gorgé de désir sur son ventre lui donnait un petit aperçu de mon état. Je la désirais et ce soir plus que jamais je voulais la prendre afin de sceller notre amour, si nous le faisions peut-être qu'il laissera tomber définitivement. Du moins, elle ne retournerait plus jamais vers lui, elle serait mienne. Ma main glissa sous son Tee-shirt, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et je sentis un frisson la parcourir lorsque ma main se posa sur un de ses seins. Sa peau était si douce, son parfum m'enivrait, décuplait mon désir et provoquait des tremblements incontrôlés dans mon corps. Je sentis ses mains sur mes fesses, c'en était trop pour moi, je lui arrachais son Tee-shirt et sa culotte et la couchait sur le dos, je ne pouvais retenir les grognements émanant de ma gorge. Je pris un de ses seins dans ma bouche, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir pendant que ma main descendait vers son intimité, mes doigts entraient en elle. Elle était si chaude et humide, ça me rendait fou. Mes tremblements s'accentuaient. Oh non, j'allais me transformer. J'eu une vision du visage d'Emily, Sam avait perdu le contrôle lui, il n'était pas question que la même chose arrive à Bella. Il fallait que je m'arrête, je demanderai à Sam comment faire pour me contenir afin de ne pas blesser ma belle. Je l'écartais de moi doucement, mais fermement.

- _Il faut…qu'on s'arrête…_

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Je risque de me transformer, je ne sais pas encore comment gérer… ça. Et tant que je ne le saurais pas…je ne veux pas prendre de risque_. Elle semblait déçue.

- _Heu…ok_.

- _Heu…je pense qu'une douche froide me ferra le plus grand bien. Dors…je ne sais pas…j'ai besoin de me calmer et ça risque d'être…long._

- _D'accord, bonne nuit._

- _Bonne nuit, je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi._

**PDV Edward**

La providence se jouait-elle de moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je sentais et pourtant mon odorat ne m'avait jamais trahi. Et ce que je sentais ravivait un espoir dont je ne croyais plus. Il y avait bien eu un début de relation intime, mais elle avait été interrompue. Il fallait que j'agisse et vite, le cabot puant avait décidé de passer le niveau supérieur et je n'avais pas été là pour l'empêcher. Ca ne devait plus se reproduire dorénavant. Qu'avait dit Alice ? Lili m'aidera à ramener Bella ? Je décidais de rentrer, de toutes les façons plus rien ne se passera ce soir et il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'arrachait Bella de là rapidement.

Alice m'attendait assise sur les marches du perron.

- _Alors ? Tu as raté quelque chose ?_

- _Oui, mais ce n'était pas si important. Il faut qu'on la sorte de là, qu'as-tu vu ?_

- _Tu sais bien que je ne vois pas Bella, et tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas choisi ça ne changera pas._

- _Tout à l'heure tu as dit quelque chose à propos de Lili._

- _Oui. Elle ferma les yeux et me fis partager sa vision. On y voyait Bella et Lili riant ensemble sur le campus. Tout porte à croire que ça arrivera cette semaine. Lili pourra approcher Bella, se lier d'amitié avec elle et…_

- _Es-tu sûr de toi cette fois ?_

- _Pff, je sais que je n'ai pas assuré pour ce soir mais dis toi que c'était pour une bonne raison. Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup là Edward._

- _Elle a peur de nous pour le moment._

- _Je sais, je lui parlerai à son réveil, je sais qu'elle me croira, de plus elle semble avoir un faible pour Emmett._

- _Je crois aussi._

_« Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure en parlant de ce que Rose aurait fait à Emmett ? »_

- _ Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parle Alice. Aurais-tu vu quelque chose concernant Rose ou Emmett ?_

- _Oui mais…_

_« Ce n'est pas très claire pour le moment, mais je pense que leur relation est à la croisée des chemins »_

_- Nous verrons bien ce qui arrivera dans ce cas._


	12. Chapter 12

**PDV Lili**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je m'étais endormi dans cette maison rempli de vampire. Bon, ils m'avaient dit que je n'avais rien à craindre d'eux, mais quand même delà à dormir ? De plus, je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar, chose étonnante après ce qui m'était arrivé la nuit précédente. On cogna à la porte.

_- Oui ?_

- _Bonjour Lili, c'est Alice._

- _…_

- _Je peux entrer ?_

- _Heu, oui bien sûr_. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? j'étais chez eux après tout.

Elle entra en souriant de ses belles dents blanches digne d'une pub pour du dentifrice. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les canines leur permettant de se nourrir.

- _As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?_

- _Heu, oui merci._

- _Super, tu trouveras des vêtements dans la penderie. J'espère que tu as faim, Esmé a préparé un petit déjeuné qui pourrait nourrir tout un régiment. _

- _Ok, merci._

Elle sorti de sa démarche dansante, cette fille était vraiment surprenante et plutôt drôle. Elle me faisait penser à un lutin avec ses cheveux brosse. Dans la penderie il y avait des vêtements de neufs et de marques. Waouh, ils devaient être hors de prix, je me souvenais avoir vu certaines de ses tenues dans des magazines de modes. Jamais je n'avais cru, rêvé porter ce genre de vêtement. Une fois douché et habillé, je descendais au salon. Ils étaient tous là, figés comme des statues grecs, tellement beaux, si parfait.

- _Bonjour Lili_. Me dit le chef.

- _Carlisle, il s'appelle Carlisle_. Me dit le vampire aux cheveux cuivre.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'avais oublié leurs noms ?

- _Alors Lili, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Esmé, ma femme t'a préparé un petit déjeuné, manges puis nous aurons une petite discussion avec toi. _Je m'étais figé_. Non, ne t'inquiète pas nous ne te voulons aucun mal, c'est juste que, tu sais ce que nous sommes et pour notre tranquillité, nous devons mettre certaines choses au claire. Nous discuterons après ton repas_. Il sorti et je me tournais vers les autres.

- _Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, je veux juste rentrer chez moi (_je n'en étais plus aussi certaine, ils étaient si gentil et je me sentais en sécurité avec eux, je n'avais même plus peur qu'ils me bouffent),_ une fois parti vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. _

- _Nous savons que nous pouvons te faire confiance, nous voulons juste de parler d'une autre chose…en fait …nous avons besoin de toi. _Me dit le vampire aux cheveux cuivre. Il grimaça._ Je m'appelle Edward._

- _Heu, ok Edward, mais je ne sais pas en quoi je peux vous aider_. A part vous servir de dessert.

- _Nous allons te laisser déjeuner tranquillement._

La porte s'ouvrit et la superbe blonde entra, sans dire quoi que ce soit elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta vers les chambre, mon apollon la suivi. Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester cette fille, j'en avais des frissons. Non seulement elle était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, elle me regardait comme si j'étais de la merde, pas de la merde de cheval, non, c'était encore trop précieux pour elle. On dirait que j'étais de la merde de je ne sais quoi à ses yeux, sans importance, nuisible. Et pour couronner le tout, elle se tapait mon apollon.

Edward pouffa, retenant difficilement un rire. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire comme ça ? Je baissais les yeux et rejoignais Esmé dans la cuisine. Le lutin ne plaisantait pas quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait cuisiné pour un régiment, ce n'était peut-être pas que pour moi. Attendez, les vampires peuvent-ils manger de la nourriture humaine ? D'après mes connaissances (très minces) en vampires, ils ne se nourrissaient que de sang. Du coup je me dis qu'il serait temps de faire un petit résumé de mes connaissances en termes de vampires.

Primo : les vampires se nourrissent de sang, n'importe qui le sait.

Deuxio : Ils ne sortent pas en plein soleil au risque de cramer. Il faisait jour et ma famille de vampire ne brulait pas, je pense que cette information est donc à foutre à la poubelle, quoique dans Van Helsing les vampires pouvaient sortir le jour lorsque les nuages les protégeaient des rayons du soleil et bien qu'il fasse jour, le ciel était couvert de nuage ce qui pouvait expliquer leur présence à mes côté en plein lumière du jour.

Tertio : Les vampires ont des canines. J'avais beau me contorsionner et guetter le moment où ils ouvraient la bouche, je n'avais toujours pas aperçu la moindre canine de longueur anormale. Mais ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire, peut-être que leurs canines poussaient à volonté.

Et…Ils sont sensé dormir dans des cercueils mais dans la chambre d'Edward il y avait un lit. De plus leur maison est si lumineuse et propre, je n'ai vu aucune toile d'araignée. C'est tout je crois, ah non, les vampires se transforment en chauve souris, enfin, je crois. Voila un truc que j'aimerai bien voir.

Le rire tonitruant d'Edward me sortit de mes réflexions, il était roulé affalé sur le canapé littéralement mort de rire. Tout le monde le regardait sans comprendre, décidément j'avais du mal à le comprendre.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ Mon apollon était de retour parmi nous, la blondasse de mes cauchemars derrière lui le tenant par la main.

- _Mon dieu Lili, tu es surprenante_. Edward avait du mal à retrouver son sérieux. _Je ne devrais pourtant pas être surpris par ce genre de réflexion, mais tu as une manière si personnelle d'analyser les choses, c'est tout bonnement fascinant et drôle._

- _Ah bon ? Mais je n'ai rien dit._

- _Heu Lili, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de t'en parler mais Edward a un don. _Me dit le petit lutin.

- _Un don ?_

- _Oui, j'entends les pensées._

Ouais c'est ça.

- _Et pourtant c'est vrai. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'a pas arrêté de nous dévisager depuis hier soir. Heu…nous n'avons pas de canine, en fait si, mais elles ne sont pas différentes des tiennes. Le soleil ne nous brûle pas. Nous ne nous changeons pas en chauve-souris, nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils et Esmé déteste les araignées, alors il n'y a pas de risque que tu croise une de leur toile dans la maison._

Et merde, je me suis fait griller, ils vont maintenant me prendre pour une folle.

- _Non, pour une humaine tout ce qu'il y a des plus normal._

- _C'est vrai que Bella nous avait habitués à autre chose_. Me dit mon apollon.

Et là, la lumière se fit dans ma tête.

- _Bella était humaine ?_

- _Oui. _Edward avait arrêté de rire et semblait même triste.

- _Et…elle est morte ?_

- _Non, elle est juste…partie._

- _Elle t'a quitté ?_

- _Non, c'est moi qui l'ais quitté._

- _Mais alors pourquoi…Oh, tu veux la récupéré._

- _Oui, et j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

- _Mais comment ? Je ne la connais pas. Elle ne me connaît pas._

- _Bella est quelqu'un de très ouvert. Elle a bien réagi en apprenant ce que nous étions, Edward la quitté parce qu'il voulait la protégé, il voulait qu'elle ait une vie d'humaine normale. Mais ses sentiments pour elle sont trop fort, il ne peut plus rester loin d'elle. Nous devons absolument savoir si elle l'aime toujours et si elle lui pardonne._ Me dit le petit lutin.

- _Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir et lui parler ?_ _Elle te dira ce qu'il en est._

- _Le problème c'est que…elle n'est pas seule. Elle a commencé une relation il y a deux ans avec un autre._ Me dit Esmé.

- _Ouh la, dans ce cas c'est mort. Ah moins qu'elle ne soit allé vers lui par dépit._

- _C'est le cas._ Ça semblait être une certitude pour le lutin.

- _Ben alors, il n'y a pas de problème, tu cognes à sa porte et tu la récupères._

- _Le problème Lili c'est que…cet autre est plutôt du genre à se défendre. _Encore le lutin.

- _Bien qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à nous ce sale clébard. _Mon apollon avait vraiment une voix magnifique, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche je me sentais fondre. Il dégageait une telle joie de vivre…

- _Si nous avons gardé nos distances, c'est parce qu'il est son meilleur ami et qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Je l'aime trop pour lui imposer ça. _

- _Dans ce cas, t'es dans la merde mon pote. Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider._

- _Je pense qu'au contraire tu pourrais nous être d'une grande utilité. Tu vois, Edward n'est pas le seul de notre famille à avoir un don. Moi aussi j'ai un don, celui de voir l'avenir. Et j'ai eu une vision hier, une vision de Bella et toi, et d'après cette vision vous serez les meilleures amies du monde. Tu es humaine, tu pourrais facilement l'approcher sans que son… ami ne t'en empêche. Une fois près d'elle, tu l'informerais qu'Edward était de retour et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, enfin, tout le tralala. _

- _Elle ne sait pas qu'Edward est là ?_

- _Non, elle ignore que nous sommes en ville depuis deux ans. _

- _Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je comprendrais que tu veuille retrouver ta vie d'avant, ta tranquillité, mais je te serais éternellement reconnaissant de bien vouloir essayer. Eward a tellement souffert de cette séparation et je n'aime pas voir un de mes enfants malheureux._

- _Vos enfants ?_

- _Oui, Carlisle et moi sommes les parents d'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward. Pour les humains, nous les avons adoptés parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, ce qui est une partie seulement de la vérité. _

- _Esmé, je vais essayer mais je ne vous promets rien._

- _Merci._


	13. Chapter 13

**PDV Lili**

En rentrant chez moi cet après midi là, je n'avais qu'une envie, m'allonger et dormir. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qui venait de m'arriver. En une nuit, ma vie avait changé du tout au tout. J'avais de nouveaux amis, et je venais de découvrir un monde fantastique dont je n'avais jamais rêvé, avec des vampires végétariens et gentils comme tout et des loups garous dangereux et instables. J'aurais du demander à Alice si les sirènes et les licornes existaient, c'était peut probable mais on ne sait jamais. Alice était vraiment une fille chouette, je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte, ni sur celui de Rosalie, j'avais cette fille de plus en plus en horreur. Alors que toute la famille semblait m'apprécier (même Jasper), elle continuait de me regarder comme si j'étais une moins que rien, c'était vraiment une garce, comment Emmett ne pouvait-il pas s'en rendre compte ? Emmett, mon apollon, sa bonne humeur était communicative, toujours entrain de sortir des blagues à mourir de rire. Franchement, cette famille avait cassé ma vision des vampires, ils étaient géniaux, et je me mettais même à les envier. Arrête pauvre folle, ça ne doit pas être facile pour eux tous les jours, regarde ce pauvre Edward, si Bella ne revenait pas vers lui, il serait malheureux jusqu'à la fin du monde. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward si malheureux, je me sentais si triste pour lui, seul dans cette maison entouré de couple. T'inquiètes Edward, super Lili est là ! Dès demain je passe à l'attaque. Alice avait mis sur pied u plan infaillible, son don était vraiment d'une grande aide, si j'avais eu ce don ma scolarité aurait pris un chemin différent. Le plan d'Alice était donc de me faire engager à la cafeteria du campus. Je pourrais déambuler dans les couloirs sans attirer l'attention de garde du corps de Bella, elle ne se posera pas de question sur ma présence sur le campus. Cependant, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je lui dirai une fois en face d'elle. Bon j'aviserai, pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment.

**PDV Edward**

J'espère que Lili réussira, il fallait qu'elle réussisse, sinon je mettrais mon second plan à exécution. J'irais voir Bella sur le campus et la supplierai, l'implorerai de me reprendre. Je ne supportais plus d'être éloigné d'elle et je ne voulais pas que le cabot tente à nouveau de souiller ma Bella, sinon je lui arracherai le cœur et peut importe que ça blesse ma muse, il ne la touchera plus. Maintenant que nous avions un nouvel allié, restait plus qu'à attendre et croiser les doigts.

- _Je pense que nous réfléchir à l'endroit où nous irons nous installer une fois Bella avec nous_. Dit Alice.

- _J'y ais déjà réfléchi et je pense que nous devrions aller en Alaska chez les Denali_. Répondit Carlisle.

- _Et pourquoi précisément l'Alaska ? Pourquoi s'isoler ?_ Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi.

- _Ce serait plus prudent non ?_ demanda Alice.

Avais-je raté quelque chose ?

Alice : _« Là-bas Bella ne représentera aucun danger, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition »_

- _Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, Bella ne deviendra pas un monstre_.

J'étais hors de moi qu'ils puissent envisager de transformer Bella. Ma famille semblait surprise de ma réaction.

- _Tous les Cullen à la table à manger_. Tonna Carlisle.

Emmett : « _Ouh la, on est dans la merde !_ »

Carlisle alla s'installer en bout de table, Esmé à sa droite et tous les autres Cullen prirent leurs places respectives. Une fois tout le monde assis, Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

- _Edward, mon fils, tu sais que je t'aime et que j'ai une entière confiance en toi. Mais sache que tu n'es pas le seul à aimer Bella, moi-même je la considère déjà comme ma fille et tes frères et sœurs l'aiment aussi. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes installés ici, nous avons mis tous nos projets de côté pour t'accompagner et t'épauler dans ta quête. Mais je ne comprends pas ta position, alors s'il te plait éclaire nous sur ton refus de transformer Bella._

- _Je sais que je vous ais fait vivre des moments difficiles depuis ma rencontre avec Bella, je vous suis d'ailleurs très reconnaissant pour tous vos efforts et votre aide. Je ne mérite pas votre amour et je pense que je ne mérite pas non plus l'amour de Bella, si elle m'aime encore. Et parce que j'aime trop Bella, je ne peux me résoudre à lui voler son âme._

- _Alors c'est quoi le plan ? On sépare Bella du cabot et ensuite on la laisse vieillir et mourir ?_ Intervint Emmett.

- _Je resterai près de Bella tant qu'elle voudra de moi, je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse durant sa vie humaine._

- _Et tu penses que Bella acceptera ça ?_ Demanda Alice.

- _Alice, je ne peux pas…arrête de penser ça, ça n'arrivera pas._

- _Si tu veux que Bella ait une vie humaine normale alors laisse la maintenant. Jacob Black est le meilleur choix pour elle, il l'aime et est capable de la protéger, et tu sais qu'elle aura besoin de ça avec sa maladresse habituelle. Et comment penses tu que Bella se sentira lorsqu'elle sera si vieille qu'elle passera pour ta grand-mère ?_

- _Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un monstre_. Ne cessais-je de répéter, pourquoi ne le comprenaient-ils pas ?

- _Si Bella doit faire partie de notre entourage, il est nécessaire de procéder à sa transformation, pour sa sécurité et la notre. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jasper sa vie sera en danger continuellement, même si Jasper arrive à se contrôler, ce dont je ne doute pas, tous nos semblables n'auront pas une telle maîtrise. Imagine un peu ce qui se passerait si les Volturi apprenaient son existence. Je t'ai toujours épaulé mon fils, mais étant donné que toute la famille est impliquée, la décision ne dépend pas de toi uniquement, nous aurons une discussion semblable avec Bella, puis nous déciderons. _

- _Carlisle…_

- _Qu'en pensez-vous ? _Demanda Carlisle à toute la famille_._

- _Je suis d'accord, Bella devra décider. _Dit Emmett_._

- _D'accord. _DirentAlice et Jasper en même temps_._

- _D'accord. _Dit Rosalie, ce qui m'étonnait fortement étant donné ses sentiments envers Bella. Je pensais avoir au moins son appui mais il semblerait qu'elle m'en voulait intérieurement_. Et que ferons-nous de Lili ?_

- _Lili ne représente pas de danger pour nous, elle restera une bonne amie et nous essaierons de l'aider de notre mieux tout en restant loin d'elle. Elle doit vivre sa vie humaine, loin de nous._

Emmett ne contredit pas Carlisle et pourtant son esprit criait sa désapprobation.

- Bien_, le sujet est clôt, Esmé, il faudra préparer notre départ car je crains que les loups prennent mal notre…intervention, Alice t'informera de notre prochaine destination. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations._

Je restais assis, résigné et me sentant trahi par ma propre famille, et pourtant au fond de moi je savais que Carlisle avait raison, Bella garderait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête tant qu'elle resterait humaine et près de nous.

**PDV Lili**

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis en mission pour les Cullen. J'aime bien ça, « être en mission », on dirait un film d'espionnage. Mais pour l'instant, rien de concluant, il nous était arrivé de discuter toutes les deux, en fait c'était vraiment une fille sympa, mais je n'avais toujours pas réussi à aborder le sujet Cullen. Elle m'avait un jour parlé d'un ex dont elle avait été follement amoureuse et qui l'avait brisé le cœur. Il était clair qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui et pensait qu'il était passé à autre chose. Si elle savait ! Je n'avais pas osé lui dire. Franchement, vous me voyez lui dire « _Ah tiens, j'ai rencontré le mec qui t'a lâchement abandonné en te disant qu'il ne t'aimait plus, dans la boîte de strip-tease où je travaille, et tu sais quoi ? Eh bien, il est toujours amoureux de toi et veut que tu quittes ton loup-garou de petit ami pour lui_. » Après tout, pour elle, je n'étais qu'une fille qui bosse sur le campus et qui savait écouter. Edward avait du mal à contenir sa frustration et son impatience, mais Alice avait réussi à le calmer. J'avais appris par Alice qu'entre Emmett et Rosalie le torchon brulait, ce qui me faisait chaud au cœur, même si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance.

Je commençais à me dire que ça ne marcherait pas avec Bella, lorsque la chance me sourit. Je venais de finir mon service et me dirigeait vers l'arrêt de bus quand un des type qui bossait avec moi à la cafet', Tino, m'arrêta pour me servir le plus pitoyable discours de drague que j'avais jamais entendu. Ce pauvre con ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée que jamais il ne me sautera et croyait encore avoir une chance. Non seulement il m'avait saoulé, mais en plus il m'avait fait rater mon bus, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Je commençais à maudire Edward et ses plans à dormir debout, lorsqu'une Volkswagen grise vient s'arrêter à ma hauteur, Bella baissa la vitre côté passager et m'invita à monter à l'intérieur. Waouh, la chance ! J'envoyais discrètement un texto à Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**PDV Lili**

Belle m'avait proposé de me raccompagner ce que j'avais bien évidement accepté. Durant le trajet je lui parlais e moi, Elisabeth Turner, de mon enfance à Paris la capitale de la mode, de mes parents mystérieusement disparu alors que je n'avais que treize ans, de mon passage en famille d'accueil et des raisons qui m'avaient poussé à m'exiler ici. Une fois en bas de chez moi, je lui proposais de monter pour un café et lui raconter la suite de mon histoire (je comptais inclure Edward et sa famille dans cette suite). Edward n'avait pas répondu à mon texto, je ne savais même pas si il l'avait reçu. J'espérais qu'Alice ait au moins eu une vision de nous et en parle à son frère.

Bella était vraiment une chic fille, après un rapide coup d'œil à mon appart, elle s'assit et ne fit même pas de remarque sur mon bordel. Attablé devant notre café et des petits gâteaux secs, je continuais mon histoire en appréhendant sa réaction.

- _Tu ne te sens pas un peu seul parfois ?_

- _Si, enfin, je me sentais seul jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines._

- _Ah, t'as un petit ami ?_

- _Heu, non, mais j'ai maintenant des amis et une nouvelle famille en quelque sorte._

- _Ah c'est cool alors._

- _Ouais, d'ailleurs je te les présenterais bien, ils sont sympas et peu…particuliers. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais bien avec Alice, elle est un peu déjanté mais elle est gentille comme tout, je l'adore._

- _…Alice ?_

- _Oui, elle fait partie de cette famille, Alice me fait un peu penser à un lutin accro du shopping. Et son frère, Oh la, la, il est trop beau. _

Elle était devenue toute pâle. Je remerciais secrètement mes cours de pool dance et mon passage de ce club de strip-tease, qui m'avaient appris à cacher mes émotions.

- _Bella, ça va, Bella ?_

- _Comment… Quel est le nom de famille de… de cette Alice._

- _Cullen, pourquoi ?_

Sa main agrippait sa poitrine comme si elle avait peur que son cœur ne s'en échappe, elle avait du mal à respirer. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort. Je commençais à regretter d'avoir manqué de subtilité, et Edward qui ne donnait pas signe de vie.

- _Bella…est ce que ça va ? _

- _Cullen, tu es sûr ?_

- _Oui._

- _…Combien sont-ils ?_

- _ Sept. Monsieur et madame Cullen et leurs cinq enfants adoptifs…_

- _…Edward…_

- _Ah, tu le connais ?...Bella qu'est ce que tu as ?_

- _Edward… est le… garçon dont je t'avais parlé…il est parti…comment…_

Elle s'était figé, on aurait dit une statue et son visage exprimait une telle douleur, j'avais tellement de peine pour elle. _Putain Edward, qu'est ce que tu fous ?_ La sonnette retentie alors que je commençais à paniquer. _Ouf, il était temps_. Bella n'avait toujours pas bougé, je me levais et allais ouvrir à Edward, car c'était bien lui qui attendait derrière la porte.

- _Salut, Edward. _

- _Edward ? _

Bella était enfin revenu à la réalité. Elle le regardait, les yeux remplis de larme, moi-même j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- _Bon, ben…je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire… Je suis sur le balcon Bella._

Je me dirigeais vers la porte fenêtre donnant sur mon balcon, ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Ca se voyait trop que ces deux étaient fou l'un de l'autre. Je sentais une petite pointe de jalousie, car je savais que jamais je ne pourrais vivre une passion semblable. _Bon, mon pote t'as pas intérêt à merder sur ce coup là. Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes, alors dis lui ce que tu as dans le cœur, supplies la s'il le faut, mais ne la laisse pas filer, sinon c'est à moi que tu auras affaire. _ Je l'avais pensé très fort sachant qu'il m'entendrait à coup sûr.

Une fois dehors, la fraîcheur de l'air me fit regretter mon geste. Pourquoi n'avais je pas pensé à prendre une veste ? Franchement, sortir en plein mois de décembre avec seulement un petit gilet sur le dos. Mais je me voyais mal retourner à l'intérieur pour chercher ma veste, avec un peu de chance, ils auront fini avant que je ne meurs congelé. Je ne sentais plus mes doigts, ni mes oreilles, bon là désolé Edward mais je n'en peu plus il faut que j'entre.

- _Besoin d'aide miss ?_

Je sursautais comme une malade en entendant cette voix, _sa_ voix. Emmett, mon apollon se tenait là devant moi, avec une veste dans la main, et son sourire craquant qui faisait apparaître de petites fossettes sur ses joues. Il était là, et tout seul en plus, j'avais l'impression que le père noël était passé plus tôt que prévu cette année. Il me tendit la veste que je me dépêchais de porter et me tendis la main.

- _Tu viens ?_

- _Où ça ?_

- _Dans ma voiture, je pense qu'on devrait les laisser seul un moment, ils ont beaucoup de chose à se dire et je ne veux pas que tu te transforme en glace, bien que… hum… tu dois être délicieuse comme parfum. _

Essayait-il de me faire rire ou peur ? Il avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il avait faim.

- _Heu…_

- _Ah, ah, ah, t'es trop drôle. Je ne vais pas te bouffer déstresse. Allez, viens par là._

- _Heu…qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

- _Je vais te prendre dans mes bras pour ne pas que tu t'écrase sur le trottoir._

- _Pourquoi…tu comptes te jeter dans le vide ?_

- _Oui._

- _On est au troisième étage tu sais._

- _Oui je sais, mais n'oublis pas que je suis un vampire, même si je ne me transforme pas en chauve-souris._

- _Ok, je te fais confiance._

Une fois dans ses bras, il avait sauté par-dessus le balcon et était tombé sur ses jambes sans même une grimace. Il m'avait posé délicatement sur le siège passager de sa voiture et vint s'asseoir derrière le volant en mettant le chauffage. Je planais sur un petit nuage, Emmett, seul avec moi, à discuter de tout et de rien.

**PDV Edward**

Je broyais du noir depuis notre dernière réunion, et pour couronner le tout, Lili n'avait toujours pas discuté avec Bella. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se dépêche, le cabot avait eu une discussion avec son alpha, concernant son problème de proximité intime avec Bella. Je n'allais pas laisser faire pareille abomination. Deux semaines, déjà deux semaines et Alice n'avait toujours rien vu, pour sa défense, elle avait beaucoup à faire avec Emmett et Rose. Le couple était en pleine crise, par ma faute je l'avoue mais je n'avais pas pu retenir ma colère face à ma sœur. Je n'accepterai jamais qu'on dise du mal de ma Bella. Rose aurait du savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien me cacher. Je savais exactement tout sur elle, surtout la vérité sur l'attaque d'Emmett qui avait conduit à sa transformation. Elle avait essayé de me le cacher et y était presque parvenu, elle ignorait tout simplement sur quelle distance s'étendait mon don.

Alice : « _Edward, elle a réussi, Lili, a réussi, Bella sera chez elle cet après midi. Prépare-toi._

Oui, il fallait que j'aille chasser, je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle face à son sang. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été confronté à sa fragrance délicieuse, à part lors de mes moments d'espionnages.

- _Je vais chasser. _

- _Je viens avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas._

- _Bien sûr que non Alice._

- _Emmett, Edward et moi allons chasser et tu devrais venir avec nous._

- _Non, j'irai demain._

- _Emmett, tu dois venir avec nous, fais moi confiance._

- _Ok. _

Je ne demandais pas à Alice pourquoi elle invitait Emmett à notre partie de chasse. Elle avait du avoir eu une vision concernant Lili, elle s'accrochait à ses visions et espérait qu'elles se réalisent. Elle savait que Rose avait fait quelque chose de mal à Emmett, mais n'en connaissait pas le teneur. Tout le monde attendait que le couple décide à nous parler de leur problème. Rose restait cloitré dans leur chambre et ne sortait que pour chasser, Esmé en avait le cœur brisé et Carlisle commençait à perdre patience, il pensait les confronter une fois mon problème réglé.

Après deux pumas et un cerf j'étais fin prêt. Justement, je venais de recevoir un texto de Lili m'informant que Bella sera chez elle cet après midi. Je ne pus m'empêché de sourire, en pensant à notre prochaine rencontre. Je prenais congé d'Emmett et Alice, et courait vers l'appartement de Lili.

J'arrivais juste à temps, Lili lui parlait de nous, je n'entendais toujours pas les pensées de Bella et c'était de plus en plus frustrant.

_« Bella, ça va, Bella ? »_ Hein, Bella n'allait pas bien, avait-elle été blessée ou avait-elle mal réagi à l'annonce de Lili ? La vision de Bella prostré sur ce canapé, une main serrant sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que mon départ l'avait autant affecté, comment avais-je pu la faire souffrir autant, elle mon amour, mon âme sœur.

_« Putain Edward, qu'est ce que tu fous ? » _Il était temps que j'intervienne, je pressais le bouton de la sonnette.

« _Ouf, il était temps._ » Lili semblait soulager de mon arrivé.

- _Salut, Edward._ Me dit-elle en me laissant entrer.

- _Edward ? _Comme il était doux de l'entendre prononcer mon nom, sa voix si mélodieuse semblait caresser mon nom.

Belle me regardait comme si j'étais une apparition, un fantôme venu la hanter.

- _Bon, ben…je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire… Je suis sur le balcon Bella._

Lili, si prévoyante avait bien compris que nous avions besoin d'intimité. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon.

_Bon, mon pote t'as pas intérêt à merder sur ce coup là. Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes, alors dis lui ce que tu as dans le cœur, supplies la s'il le faut, mais ne la laisse pas filer, sinon c'est à moi que tu auras affaire._ Je ne lui accordais même pas un regard, concentré dans ma contemplation de Bella. Elle pleurait silencieusement, une main toujours agrippé à sa poitrine.

- _Bella, je suis…_

- _Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'es pas réel, tu ne peux pas être là. Je vais me réveiller, il faut que je me réveil, je dois me réveiller._

- _Bella, c'est moi. _

- _Non, ce ne peut pas être toi, je rêve encore_.

Je m'approchais d'elle, comment lui faire comprendre que je suis bien réel ? Mes doigts gelés entrèrent en contact avec ses joues, caressant sa peau satiné. Comme elle m'avait manqué.

- _Tu ne rêve pas Bella, je suis bien là. Je suis ici depuis quelque temps déjà, mais je n'osais pas venir te voir. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes après le mal que je t'avais fait._

- _Le mal ? Mais tu as juste été sincère. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te faire souffrir en te gardant près de moi alors que tu ne m'aimais plus. C'est moi qui suis trop faible pour maîtriser mes émotions._

- _De quoi tu parles Bella ? Sincère ? Ce jour là dans la forêt a été le seul jour où j'ai manqué de sincérité envers toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus mais c'était faux. Je ne pensais même pas que tu me croirais aussi facilement._

- _Dans ce cas pourquoi m'as-tu dis tout ça ?_

- _Pour que tu ne cherches pas à me retrouver, te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu aurais retourné la terre entière pour me revoir. Il fallait que je t'en dissuade, et le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé était de te mentir._

- _Mais pourquoi avais tu besoin de faire ça ?_

- _Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jasper le soir de ton anniversaire ? Je ne pouvais pas continuer à mettre ta vie en danger. Je suis parti pour te protéger. Ces quelques mois passé loin de toi ont été une vraie torture pour moi. Et j'ai été faible, je n'ai pas supporté d'être loin de toi, je suis revenu à Forks mais tu étais…_

- _Avec Jacob._

- _C'était de ma faute, je ne pouvais pas te reprocher d'être passé à autre chose, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me résigner. Je suis resté dans l'ombre, te suivant dans cette ville, attendant patiemment un signe. Je devais tenter ma chance, au cas où tu m'aimerais encore, je me contenterai d'être uniquement ton ami si c'est ce que tu veux Bella, mais je ne peux plus être loin de toi. Ne plus t'entendre prononcer mon nom, ne plus pouvoir te parler. Je n'en ai pas la force Bella. Je t'aime et suis trop égoïste pour te laisser me sortir de ta vie._

- _Quoi…mais... je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus._

N'avait-elle prêté aucune attention à mes paroles, avais-je parlé trop vite ? Il vrai que j'avais du mal à me contrôler à ses côtés. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras, gouter à ses lèvres si douces. Oh Bella, douterais-tu toujours de ton emprise sur moi ?

- _Je t'ai menti Bella, comment pourrais-je cessé de t'aimer ? As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai à propos de la force de nos sentiments, à nous les immortels ? Jamais mon amour pour toi ne disparaitra, ni même s'effritera. Je suis condamné à t'aimer tout au long de mon existence, même si tu ne m'aime plus._

Voila, c'était dit, je lui avais ouvert mon cœur, la décision lui revenait maintenant. Plusieurs émotions traversaient son visage : surprise, exaspération, incompréhension, amour…Amour ? Oui, c'était bien de l'amour que je voyais dans ses yeux. Elle m'aimait encore, je ne pouvais le croire.

- _Bella._

- _Oh Edward, je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, si je t'ai cru lorsque tu m'as dit ne plus m'aimer, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais compris ce qui te plaisais tant chez moi. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, et je suis banal, même pour les humains, alors que toi…J'ai toujours pensé que tu te lasserais un jour, et que tu me quitterais, je pensais que ce jour était arrivé. _

- _Tu es loin d'être banal Isabella Swan._

- _Non, laisse-moi finir. Jacob a été un bon ami pour moi, il m'a aidé à remonter la pente, ma sorti de ma catatonie. Je l'aime, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui, et il le sait. Je ne savais pas que tu reviendrais et par égoïsme j'ai accepté qu'il se rapproche de moi, pour ne plus me sentir aussi seul, aussi mal. Jacob m'aime et j'ai profité de son amour, je dois te dégouter maintenant. _

Comme elle m'avait manqué, toujours à se flageller pour toutes les misères du monde. Comment lui faire comprendre que pour moi elle était parfaite, et que sa réaction a été normale pour une fois ? Je m'approchais lentement et la serrais dans mes bras. Sa chaleur, son parfum m'étourdissaient de bonheur. Je me sentais à nouveau complet, serrant son frêle corps contre moi. Oh ma Bella, j'humais le parfum de ses cheveux, savourant même la douleur dans ma gorge qui à ma plus grande surprise était tout à fait supportable, mais ça ne me suffisait pas, je voulais plus que ça, beaucoup plus. Je parsemais de baisé ses cheveux, son cou et prenait possession de ses lèvres. La douceur de ses lèvres réveillait l'homme endormi dans mon corps gelé. Comment ais-je pu passer tout ce temps sans gouter à ses lèvres ?


	15. Chapter 15

**PDV Edward**

Nous étions allongés sur le canapé de Lili. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Tout ce que je voulais c'était Bella. Je voulais rattraper tous ces mois loin de sa chaleur, sa douceur. Je la voulais, par tous les pores de mon corps de marbre. Quitter ses lèvres était une vraie torture, que je consentais à subir pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. J'apaisais cette souffrance en de doux baisé sur son visage, son cou, me rapprochant dangereusement de la tentation ultime. Une fois que sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal, je reprenais ses lèvres. Mes mains parcouraient son corps avec avidité. Jamais auparavant je n'avais osé un tel rapprochement de peur que le monstre en moi ne prenne le dessus et ne lui fasse du mal. Mais à ma grande surprise et pour mon plus grand bonheur, le monstre restait terré dans sa tanière, ne semblant pas affecté par la proximité du sang de Bella. La douleur causée par son absence avait dompté la bête, laissant place à une autre part de moi. Une part que j'avais cru morte en même temps que mon cœur. Cette part me faisait autant peur que le monstre, car si je n'arrivais pas à la contrôler, je pourrais tout autant faire du mal à Bella que le monstre tapi au fond de mon être. Je ne pouvais me le permettre, je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser sortir, il fallait d'abord que j'en parle à mes frères, à Carlisles. Ils sauront m'aider et me guider à travers ce monde inconnu qu'est le sexe. Comme il serait doux de vivre pleinement ses instants avec Bella. Non, il ne fallait pas. Tu t'égares Edward ! Bella est trop précieuse et surtout trop fragile pour prendre un tel risque. J'en venais à envisager sa transformation comme un fait utile et urgent, surtout si ses hormones continuaient à l'influencer ainsi. Qui étais-je pour me refuser à ma muse, ma moitié, mon âme sœur ? Mais pour l'heure, nous devions nous ressaisir, je voulais que ça soit un moment merveilleux et inoubliable pour tous les deux car, bien je sois presque centenaire, j'étais un novice des choses de l'amour. De plus, il fallait que je lui parle, je savais qu'elle attachement elle avait pour le cabot mais il était primordiale qu'elle comprenne la situation. Je lui en parlerai, mais pas tout suite car malheureusement j'avais épuisé mes réserves d'air, je devais donc endurer cette horrible odeur qui lui collait à la peau. Rappel constant de sa vie présente, ou passé, et du seul obstacle à notre amour. Je quittais ses lèvres à regret et inspirais profondément en réprimant difficilement une grimace de dégout.

- _Bella, tu surestimes mes capacités_.

Elle ne savait pas heureusement pas à quoi je faisais allusion, pensant que je parlais de son sang. Son sang, bien qu'ayant toujours une odeur délicieuse était maintenant moins attrayant que son corps.

- _Oups, j'avais oublié, désolé._

Comme elle était adorable, s'excusant pour une chose dont elle n'était nullement fautive.

- _Ne_ _le sois pas. C'est moi qui ne suis pas assez fort…pas encore. Toi, tu es humaine._

- _Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?_

- _En ce sens, oui._

- _Ah ben, merci dans ce cas._

Soudain, elle se figea.

- _Oh mon dieu !_

- _Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?_

- _Lili, elle doit être complètement gelée, elle n'a même pas pris de veste._

Je reconnaissais bien là ma Bella, si généreuse.

- _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété pour Lili, elle est en sécurité et en très bonne compagnie qui plus est._

En effet, Lili n'était plus sur le balcon depuis un moment déjà. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Alice avait tant insisté pour qu'Emmett vienne chasser avec nous. Bien que je n'aie jamais porté Rosalie dans mon cœur, j'avais un peu de peine pour elle. Sa fierté prendra un sacré coup quand elle saura. Déjà qu'elle était jalouse de Bella, de m'avoir ravi mon cœur, réussit là où elle avait échoué, ses sentiments pour Lili seront des plus hargneux. Mais était-ce la faute de Lili ? Emmett avait lui aussi droit au bonheur, et si c'était en Lili que résidait son bonheur alors soit.

- _Et, qui est sa bonne compagnie ? Elle avait commencé à me parler d'un frère d'Alice je crois, mais…il y a un nouveau membre dans ta famille ?_

- _Non, mais, disons qu'Emmett s'est lassé de Rosalie._

A son expression, je compris, bien trop tard, que je venais de commettre une grossière erreur.

- _Enfin, il ne s'est pas vraiment lassé, mais plutôt…qu'il a découvert un visage de Rosalie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un secret qu'elle cachait depuis trop longtemps et qui a eu raison de leur couple._

_- Quoi ? Mais quel secret ?_

- _Bella, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Du reste, Lili attend de pouvoir récupérer son logis. Nous ferions mieux de nous hâter avant qu'Alice et Esmé ne viennent nous chercher, elles sont impatientent de te revoir tu sais ?_

- _Moi aussi j'ai hâte._

Je me levais prestement et invitais Bella à faire de même. Une dernière chose restait à faire, et j'espérais que l'amour que Bella me portait me rendrait la tâche moins ardue, bien que son attachement pour le cabot était plus qu'évidente. Il l'avait aimé et protégé pendant plus de deux ans, connaissant Bella, elle ne voudra pas lui faire de peine et serait prête à se sacrifier, sacrifier son propre bonheur pour lui. Mais j'étais là et je ne la laisserais plus jamais loin de moi. Je 'aidais à enfiler sa veste et pris le sac de Lili et ses clés avant de refermer la porte derrière nous.

- _Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en ville ?_

- _Ils sont arrivés une semaine avant toi et moi j'ai pris le vol après le tien_.

- _Deux ans, vous êtes ici depuis deux ans et je ne vous ais jamais croisé, ni entendu parler de vous ?_

- _Nous sommes très discrets de nature, et nous ne voulions pas te déranger, nous ne savions pas comment tu réagirais lorsque tu saurais._

- _Je ne comprends pas._

- _Je t'avais promis de ne plus intervenir dans ta vie, ni la risquer. Si nous sommes revenu c'est parce que j'ai été trop faible, je n'a i pas pu tenir ma promesse._

- _C'est sûr que avec le coup de la bourse d'étude tu t'étais complètement fais griller._

- _Tu savais que ça venais de moi ?_

- _Bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai accepté ? Je sais que ça fait un peu bizarre, mais c'était comme si tu étais encore avec moi, une preuve que tu avais existé, que je n'avais pas rêvé. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir, j'espérais au fond de moi qu'un jour tu changerais d'avis, et je voulais que tu saches où me trouver._

Je ne mettais vraiment pas attendu à ça. J'ai perdu tant de temps loin d'elle alors qu'il aurait juste fallu que je me présente à elle, et que je lui dise que je l'aimais encore, que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais, je me rattraperai, je lui ferais oublier toute cette histoire.

J'étais venu en courant et dû donc endurer l'odeur du cabot confiné dans sa voiture. J'avoue que sa nouvelle voiture avait beaucoup plus d'allure que cette hideuse antiquité qui lui servait de véhicule au lycée. Son père lui avait offert cette voiture en cadeau suite à l'obtention de son diplôme. Bella ayant obtenu une bourse d'étude, grâce aux contacts de Jasper. Le trajet se fit en silence, pour Bella parce qu'elle se concentrait sur la route et sa conduite, pour moi parce que j'avais épuisé mes réserves d'air en proposant de conduire et ce qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé. « _J'ai beaucoup changé depuis le lycée, je ne suis plus une catastrophe ambulante…enfin, presque plus._ » M'avait-elle répondu. Je me contentais donc de caresser ses cheveux, appréciant d'être près d'elle.

A peine s'était-elle garé, qu'Alice s'était jetée sur elle, arrachant presque la portière.

- _Oh Bella, je suis si contente de te voir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué…Oh la, la, Bella. C'est quoi cette odeur ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en se pinçant le nez.

- _Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Alice, mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je ne sens rien._

Alice : « _C'est Jacob Black qui pu autant ?_ »

J'hochais discrètement la tête.

Alice : « _Et elle ne le sens vraiment pas ?_ »

Je fis non de la tête.

Alice : «_Pouah, c'est horrible, il faudrait qu'elle prenne une douche…ou deux. Et c'est quoi ces vêtements ? Je vais vraiment avoir beaucoup de boulot…_ »

Je laissais Alice à ses pensées, tout le monde était venu embrasser Bella, l'accueillant comme l'enfant prodige de retour vers les siens. Tous firent une grimace de dégout plus ou moins discrète face à l'odeur du cabot qui lui collait à la peau. Après avoir embrassé Bella (ce qui me surprit tout autant qu'à ma muse) Rose retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je remarquais qu'Emmett et Lili n'étaient pas présent, est-ce qui bouleversait autant Rose ?

« _Il faut que je te parle Edward_. » Carlisle m'avait tiré de mes pensées. « _Alice et Esmé s'occuperont de Bella, suis moi dans mon bureau._ » N'attendant pas ma réaction, il nous tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son bureau. Je ne voulais pas quitter Bella, mais je savais que cette discussion était nécessaire.

- _Lui as-tu déjà parlé de nos projets ?_

- _Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage, je le ferais tout à l'heure._

- _Il faut que tu le fasses mon fils, et vite. Comment crois-tu que le fils Black réagira quand il s'apercevra de son absence ? Belle doit choisir, pour sa sécurité et pour la paix entre nos deux clans. La décision lui revient, mais elle doit le faire aujourd'hui, si elle choisit notre famille elle devra en informer les loups pour ne pas qu'ils pensent qu'elle est avec nous contre son gré. A propos, sais tu où est Emmett ?_

- _Avec Lili, ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes._

- _Avec Lili ?_ Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau. _Tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre Emmett et Rosalie_. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- _Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler._

- _Je comprends._

- _Ils sont là._ J'avais entendu les pensées d'Emmett et Lili avant leur voiture.

Nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres. Je pris immédiatement Bella dans mes bras, je voulais sentir sa chaleur. Lili n'osait pas entrer, elle redoutait la réaction de Bella à son encontre. Emmett essayait de la rassurer, lui expliquant que Bella la remercierait d'être intervenue parce que maintenant nous serons réunis. Que Bella m'aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir ramené son amour. Au moment où ils franchissaient la porte, le téléphone de Bella sonna, sans même voir le nom affiché sur l'écran, je savais que c'était _lui. _Bella s'était figé en regardant son écran, elle me lança un regard affolé avant de décrocher.

- _Allo, Jake ?_

Nous avions tous arrêté de respirer.


	16. Chapter 16

**PDV Lili**

J'avais passé le meilleur après midi de ma vie, avec mon apollon. Nous sommes allé au cinéma regarder, mais je ne me souvenais pas du titre, ni même de l'histoire. Nous avions passé deux heures à chuchoter, en nous empiffrant de pop corn (enfin, surtout moi vu qu'il ne pouvait pas manger). Il était trop drôle, et impressionnant car il arrivait à faire une imitation parfaite des voix des acteurs et changeait les répliquent. Heureusement que le cinéma était presque vide, sinon je suis presque sûr qu'on nous aurait mis dehors à coup de pied dans le derrière. Quoique la carrure d'Emmett aurait peut-être joué en notre faveur.

Le plus cool avait été ce baisé, notre premier baisé (parce que j'espérais bien qu'il y en aura d'autres). C'était après une de ses imitations, j'étais morte de rire, il s'est penché vers moi tout sourire, ses petits yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer, j'avais déjà eu des petits copains avant, et même des types qui n'étaient pas mes copains mais avec qui j'avais passé du bon temps. Mais lorsque ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes, oh la, la, c'était vraiment autre chose. Ses lèvres étaient froides, tout comme le reste de son corps, et son haleine était envoutante, on aurait dit qu'il pouvait m'hypnotiser rien qu'en soufflant au visage. Je comprenais enfin, comment Dracula arrivait à faire succomber autant les femmes. Son baisé était doux et sensuel, totalement à l'opposé de sa personnalité. Je me sentais fondre littéralement, j'avais le bas ventre en feu et ses mains baladeuses ne m'aidaient assurément pas. Vous avez peut-être l'impression que je m'en plains, mais ce n'est nullement le cas. J'adorais ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, peu importe l'endroit où nous étions, je voulais qu'il me possède. Ses mains froides sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur mon cou, sa langue, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne me contrôlais plus. Nos gémissements étaient forte heureusement masqués par la musique du générique de fin. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que le film était fini avant qu'il ne me repousse presque brutalement.

.

- _Nous risquons de nous faire remarquer, bien que cela ne me gène pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

- _Hum, t'as raison, nous devons nous…hum…arrêter._

- _Tu devrais peut-être ôter tes mains de ma braguette._

- _C'est vrai. _

_.  
_

J'étais quelque peu gêné par notre posture, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais ma main sur son entrejambe avant qu'il ne me le fasse remarquer, mais je n'étais pas la seule, lui avait ses mains sous mon pull et ses doigts continuaient à caresser les pointes de mes seins.

- _Tu devrais peut-être ôter tes mains de mes seins._ Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire mais ne me lâcha pas tout de suite.

- _Tu as la peau vraiment très douce et chaude. Tu n'as pas froid j'espère, ma peau doit te paraître un peu glaciale._

- _Je suis suffisamment chaude pour le supporter._

- _Waouh ! t'es une petite coquine._

- _Je sais, et tu n'as encore rien vu._

- _Je le verrais bien assez tôt, mais nous devons vraiment partir, Alice tente de nous joindre depuis cinq minutes maintenant._

- _Cinq minutes ? _Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que notre baisé avait été si long_._

- _He oui, c'est vrai que j'embrasse comme un dieu alors c'est normal que tu ne vois pas le temps passer._

- _Crâneur._

Nous avions finalement réussi à nous séparer, j'étais aux anges, Emmett m'avait embrassé et semblait vouloir recommencer et voir plus si affinité. A aucun moment je n'avais pensé à Rosalie, j'avais juste profité de l'instant présent sans penser aux conséquences. Je m'en foutais qu'il trompe sa copine avec moi, qu'il ne soit intéressé que par le fait que je sois humaine. Je profiterais de ce qu'il veut bien me donner, ça me fera une expérience à raconter à mes petits enfants, si j'en ai un jour. De toutes les façons je n'avais personne dans ma vie pour le moment et je ne suis pas assez folle pour me refuser à un mec canon qui veut bien de moi.

.

Nous étions donc à nouveau dans sa voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers chez lui. Alice nous appela quand nous étions en voiture pour nous dire qu'Edward et Bella venaient d'arriver et qu'il ne manquait plus que nous. Et merde, je priais pour que Bella ne m'en veuille pas trop, qu'elle comprendrait que j'avais fait ça pour aider Edward à lui parler. Mon apollon avait sentit mon trouble, après lui avoir présenté l'objet de mon malaise il me rassura en me disant que Bella n'était pas rancunière et que de toutes les façons, l'excitation qu'il avait senti dans la voix d'Alice prouvait que nous avions eu raison et que c'était reparti pour un tour entre Bella et Edward. Cependant, je ne lui avais pas dit que ce n'était qu'une des raisons de mon malaise, l'autre était que je ne savais pas où il en était dans sa relation avec Rosalie. Comment je devais me comporter face à elle ? Voulait-il d'une simple liaison secrète avec moi ou était-ce bien fini avec sa belle et il voulait quelque chose de sérieux avec moi ? Je ne voulais pas lui en parler de peur que la réponse ne me blesse, je me contenterai d'être sa maitresse et resterai aussi discrète que possible, je ne lui poserai jamais aucune question. Il était temps que je prenne cette résolution car nous étions arrivés devant le palace qui leur servait de maison. Mon apollon m'ouvrit la portière et me serra dans ses bras en me répétant que Bella ne m'en voudra pas. Une fois devant le porche, je lâchais sa main, je ne voulais que Rosalie nous voit trop proche, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de moi. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de m'ouvrir la porte.

L'atmosphère dans la maison était lourde, tout le monde semblait attentif à la discussion que Bella avait au téléphone.

.

**PDV Jacob**

J'étais tout excité en rentrant à la maison, je suis sûr que Bella sera surprise de la soirée que je nous avais préparé. J'y pensais depuis quelque temps déjà, et les évènements d'il y a deux semaines m'ont permis de me décider. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Bella, mais je n'avais pas voulu la brusquer, je voulais attendre qu'elle soit prête pour moi, et depuis deux semaines, je savais qu'elle l'était. J'avais parlé avec Sam de mon problème de contrôle lors de notre relation sexuelle raté, et il m'avait donné quelques astuces pour empêcher ma transformation. Je ne risquais plus de blessé mon amour, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant, je voulais plus que du sexe avec elle, je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme, que plus jamais la sangsue ne puisse nous séparer. Et ce matin j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, j'ai appelé Charlie et je lui ai fait ma demande. Charlie m'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié, il était content que Bella ait accepté de sortir avec moi après le départ de _l'autre_, puis qu'elle ait aménagé avec moi. Il était le plus heureux des pères quand ce matin je lui ai dit que je voulais épouser Bella. Il m'a promis de garder le secret, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'en parle à l'intéressé.

.

Je sortais la bague que j'avais acheté de son écrin, elle était vraiment jolie et simple, tout ce qu'aime Bella, elle était parfaite. Je la rangeais dans la poche de ma veste et appelais pour réserver le restaurant. Une fois fini, je pris une douche et regardais la télé en attendant le retour de Bella.

.

Voila déjà quatre heures que j'étais rentré et Bella n'était toujours pas arrivé, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas cours cet après midi alors où pouvait-elle bien être ? Je vérifiais qu'elle ne m'avait pas laissé de message sur la porte du frigo. Rien. Je commençais à paniquer, les pires scénarios défilaient dans ma tête. Non, Bella avait dû aller à la bibliothèque et n'avait pas vu le temps passé, elle ne risquait rien à la bibliothèque. Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait deux semaines que le buveur de sang n'était pas venu, je croyais qu'il s'était lassé, qu'il était allé embêter quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'il était peut-être mort. J'avais peut-être baissé ma garde trop tôt, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et moi, je pensais que je n'avais plus rien à craindre. Tu te fais des films mon pote, Bella est juste en retard, elle est à la bibliothèque c'est tout ou peut-être qu'elle avait eu un problème avec la voiture. Elle faisait un drôle de bruit hier, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de jeter un œil. Un coup de fil suffira à me rassurer. Je pris mon portable et composais son numéro.

_Allo Jake._

- _Bella, ma puce, je commençais à m'inquiéter, où es tu ?_

- _Heu…je vais bien…c'est juste que…j'ai raccompagné une copine, tu sais Lili, celle qui bosse à la cafèt. Elle proposé de prendre un café et on a commencé à discuter._

- _Ouf, tu me rassure, tu n'as pas eu de problème avec la voiture aujourd'hui ?_

- _Non, non, pas du tout._

- _Ok, tu rentres bientôt ? J'ai prévu un truc pour ce soir._

- _Heu…je sais pas trop…il se trouve que…Lili m'a proposé un truc et je vais très certainement rentré tard, alors si ça te dérange pas on pourrait le faire une autre fois._

- _Mais c'est très important Bella, arrange toi avec Lili pour la voir un autre soir, mais j'ai déjà réservé pour ce soir._

- _Heu. _

Je commençais à avoir marre de tous ses _Heu, _j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Je me souvenais vaguement de cette Lili et j'avais senti quelque chose de bizarre chez elle. Elle était humaine, ça j'en étais sûr, mais elle m'avait lancé un de ses regards, comme si elle me connaissait et me détestait. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que Bella soit seule avec cette fille. Je sentais qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

- _Tu es chez Lili ?_

- _Plus maintenant…heu…je suis allé faire un tour._

- _Bella OU ES TU ?_ Je commençais sérieusement à trouver ça louche.

- _Jake, je…_

Et là, j'eu le déclic, elle était avec _lui_, elle ne m'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle m'avait dit avoir raccompagné cette Lili, mais je savais qu'en ce moment elle était avec lui.

- _ Tu es avec lui c'est ça ?_

- _Je suis désolé Jake…je…_

- _Il t'a fait du mal ?_

- _Non, bien sûr que non, jamais Edward ne me ferait de mal._

A ce nom, je sus que tout était fini, je n'étais pas si sûr qu'elle soit avec lui, mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il avait réussit à me l'enlever, il avait réussit à l'envouter à nouveau. Mais cette fois je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça. Bella était à moi maintenant, je savais que j'aurai dû intervenir lorsqu'il avait pénétré ici, j'aurais dû en parler à Sam avec qu'il ne trouve un moyen de me l'enlever. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, j'entendais le téléphone se briser alors que mon corps se transformait. Je ne pourrais pas les affronter seul, j'avais besoin de la meute, en me dépêchant nous pourrons être ici demain après midi. Je sautais par la fenêtre et m'enfonçais dans les bois. Sale buveur de sang, tu vas me le payer.

* * *

review svp, je me sens seul là. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez que je sache si je continu ou pas


	17. Chapter 17

**PDV Jacob**

**.**

J'avais couru toute la nuit, ma rage m'avait donné suffisamment d'énergie et de force pour que j'aille encore plus vite que d'habitude. En me rapprochant de Forks, je cherchais mentalement mes frères, je savais qu'il y en avait au moins un qui faisait une ronde.

.

« _Hey Jake, qu'est ce qu'il se passe _» Ouf, Paul venait de sentir ma présence, je gardais pour moi le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« _Paul, Où est SAM il faut que je lui parle_. »

« _Il est chez lui, pourquoi ? Jake, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

« _Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Sam_ »

« _Ok, oh fait, content de te savoir parmi nous_ »

.

« _Merci_ » fut le seul mot auquel je pouvais penser sans laisser transparaître mes sentiments. J'espérais ne pas arriver trop tôt chez Sam, Bien la situation était grave, il avait sa vie avec la personne qu'il aimait lui. Moi, je n'avais plus rien, Bella était tout pour moi et cette saleté de sangsue venait de me la voler. Je savais déjà ce que me répondrait Sam : Bella _n'est pas ton imprégné, elle a quitté Forks alors ne pouvons rien faire_. Mais je savais comment contrer ses arguments, la sangsue avait pénétré chez moi par effraction déjà une fois, et je suis sûr qu'il avait trouvé un truc pour hypnotiser Bella. J'arrivais devant chez Sam, j'entendais rire à l'intérieur, je ne pouvais pas me transformer devant Emilie, même si ça ne me gênait pas qu'elle me voie à poil, Sam ne voulait pas que nous le fassions devant elle. Je grattais la porte, et Emilie vint m'ouvrir.

.

_- Jacob ? Sam, vient vite_. Je l'entendais se précipiter depuis la cuisine.

_- Jacob, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _

J'émis un petit gémissement et tournais ma tête vers l'orée de la forêt, espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

_- Ok, je te suis_.

.

Il embrassa tendrement sa femme et me suivit dans les bois, une fois au couvert des arbres, il se déshabilla et muta. Je lui fit alors voir ce qu'il s'était passé en masquant certains passage. Je m'étais rendu compte que je pouvais masquer certaines de mes pensées au reste de la meute, je pensais que c'était parce que je m'étais éloigné d'eux mais mon père pensait que c'était parce que le véritable alpha de la meute, que c'était un privilège réservé au vrai chef. Que Sam, étant alpha uniquement parce que je n'avais pas voulu de cette place, n'avait pas cette possibilité. Je remerciais secrètement cette chance que j'avais, car je sentais bien que si Sam avait eu accès à toutes mes pensées, il n'aurait pas voulu me suivre dans ma chasse.

.

« _Tu es sûr de toi, Jacob ? Elle est peut-être partie de son plein gré._ »

_« Impossible, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bella ne peut rien me cacher, c'est une mauvaise menteuse, j'aurais remarqué si elle avait décidé de me quitter »_

« _Au téléphone elle ne semblait pas en danger »_

_« Tu les connais presque aussi bien que moi, ils sont doué pour manipuler les gens. N'oubli ce que Bella m'a dit, certains d'entre eux ont des sortes de pouvoirs, je suis sûr qu'ils ont fait appelle à un des leurs qui peut en quelque sorte hypnotiser les gens ou je ne sais quoi. »_

« _Oui, je m'en souviens mais…Bella voulait les rejoindre avant…et …je ne sais pas Jake, nous sommes sensé protéger les habitant de Forks et notre peuple, pas tous les humains de la terre. De plus, Bella n'est pas ton imprégné. »_

_« Je l'aime Sam, et cette sangsue a pénétré chez moi déjà un soir lorsque je n'étais pas là, il l'a touché à son insu, que crois tu qu'il se serrait passé si je l'avais trouvé là. Je ne sais même pas ce qui l'a empêché de la bouffer. »_

_« Tu es sûr qu'elle n'était pas au courent ? »_

_« Sûr et certain. Bella ne m'a pas quitté »_

_« Tu sais très bien que je te crois. Nous allons aller sur place, c'est très grave si ce vampire a pénétré chez toi. Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, on aurait pu les stopper à tant. »_

_« Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin »_

_« Je vais regrouper les autres et quand même en avertir le conseil, puis nous prendrons la route. J'espère qu'ils ne se seront pas encore enfuit, ils sont doué pour disparaître rapidement ces buveurs de sang »._

_.  
_

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir salué mon père et promis de revenir le voir bientôt **avec Bella**, nous prîmes la route. Tous mes frères avaient répondu présent, près à en découdre avec les Cullen. Même Leah, l'ancienne copine de Sam, était du voyage, je savais pourtant qu'elle n'aimait pas être avec Sam et évitait de faire ses rondes en même tant que lui. Je me sentais redevable envers eux, de faire un aussi long voyage pour me soutenir et m'aider à ramener celle que j'aimais alors qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle n'était pas mon imprégné et que peut-être, quelque part, m'attendait celle qui m'était destiné, comme aimaient à le dire Billy et Sam. Mais je n'étais pas de leur avis, j'aimais Bella profondément, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle, et surtout, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer en buveuse de sang.

.

**PDV Edward**

Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Bella, depuis le coup de fil du cabot elle tournait en rond, se fustigeant comme à son habitude pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher. Elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher la misère du monde. J'aurais pu trouver ça drôle si ça souffrance ne me peinait pas autant. D'un autre côté, c'était pour ça que je l'aimais autant, elle était généreuse et ne voulait faire de mal à personne, elle était juste Bella. Lili la suivait sans rien dire, lui procurant une présence rassurante et discrète. C'était étrange de voir à quel point elles se ressemblaient tout en étant différente.

.

Ma famille se préparait discrètement à ce qui allait suivre, essayant de décider si nous devons partir ou attendre la confrontation, car confrontation il y aura. Même si Alice ne pouvait pas les voir, nous savions tous que les loups débarqueront. Les avis étaient mitigés, Jasper voulait que nous partions, de toutes les façons nous avions prévu de quitter cette ville une fois Bella revenu près de moi. Il s'inquiétait pour Alice, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les loups et donc, pas prévoir leurs coups, ce qui la mettait éventuellement en danger, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Emmett ne voulait pas manquer une occasion de se battre, ça faisait maintenant deux ans que nous étions ici et la forêt environnante n'offrait pas tellement de distraction. Moi j'avais hâte de rencontrer un adversaire à ma taille, de plus je voulais que ce clébard puant souffre pour avoir osé poser ses sales pattes sur ma Bella. D'autre part, Emmett avait besoin de se défouler après ce qu'il avait appris concernant Rosalie. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, Lili saura lui faire tout oublier.

.

- _Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_ Demanda Emmett.

- _Carlisle, nous devons partir, pourquoi risquer une confrontation alors que nous pouvons l'éviter ? _

- _Jasper, si nous partons aujourd'hui ce serait comme si nous fuyons, comme si nous étions coupable d'un crime, ce qui n'est pas le cas étant donné que Bella est venu ici de son propre chef. Les Quileutes ne peuvent nous le reprocher, ni empêcher Bella de faire ce dont elle a envie, elle n'a pas leur prisonnière. De plus, si nous nous enfuyons nous ne pourrons plus jamais revenir à Forks, le traité serait rompu._

- _Ouais, et la fuite c'est pour les lâches, ce que je ne suis pas alors on leur botte les fesses à ses clébards._

- _Emmett_ !

Ouh la, Bella s'était enfin intéressé à notre discussion et ne semblait pas apprécier ce qu'elle entendait.

- _Il n'y aura pas de bagarre, j'irai m'excuser auprès de Jacob, je lui expliquerai que j'ai choisi Edward, ça lui fera de la peine mais il comprendra, pas besoin que quelqu'un paie pour mes erreurs. _

- _Mon amour, tu n'iras nulle part, et surtout pas vers des loups garou dangereux et impulsifs. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu passer tout ce temps auprès de Jacob Black et t'en sortir indemne. _

- _Justement, ça prouve que vous vous trompez sur leur compte. Edward, fais moi confiance, ils savent se contrôler, il ne m'arrivera rien._

- _Bella, cesse avec ça veux-tu, tu n'iras nulle part. Le sujet est clos_.

.

Elle sorti de la maison, Lili la suivant toujours comme son ombre sans rien dire. Je l'entendis quand même murmurer _saleté de vampire trop protecteur. _Je savais que je l'avais blessé, je venais à peine de la retrouver que déjà je ne me conduisais pas correctement. Je voulais aller m'excuser, en d'autres circonstances j'aurais été enclin à lui accorder tout ce qu'elle me demanderait, mais là, il s'agissait de sa sécurité et je serais intraitable.

.

« …_Sales vampires puants…_ »

- _Jas, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour partir. Ils se rapprochent._

Ma famille se tourna vers moi.

- _Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ?_ Me demanda Carlisle.

- _Une demi heure, trois quart d'heure à peu près. Ils sont en voiture._

- _Cool_. Emmett était de plus en plus impatient. _Que faisons-nous pour Bella et Lili ?_

- _Que sait Jacob Black sur Lili ?_ Me demanda Carlisle.

- _Rien, pas même son odeur._

- _Dans ce cas elles seront en sécurité chez Lili. Alice restera avec elles au cas l'un des loups arrivait à passer notre ligne de défense._

- _Je suis d'accord._ Dit Jasper.

- _Moi aussi_. Il est vrai que je serai plus rassuré si Bella n'était pas toute seule et je savais qu'Alice s'inquièterait pour Bella presque autant que moi.

- _La violence sera utilisée en dernier recours. Je vais essayer de régler ce conflit à l'amiable. Suis-je assez clair ? _

- _Oui Carlisle._

_.  
_

J'allais embrasser Bella avant de l'installer dans la voiture d'Alice. J'essayais de la rassurer sur nos intentions, nous ne toucherons aux loups que si nous y étions obligé. Je le fis promettre de faire tout ce qu'Alice lui demandera, car je ne serai pas tranquille si je devais m'inquiéter pour elle.

.

Emmett fit un clin d'œil à Lili qui la fit rougir presqu'autant que Bella. Puis mon frère et moi regardions nos inestimables humaine s'éloigner. Je me sentais tout d'un coup beaucoup plus proche d'Emmett, comme si nous venions de nous redécouvrir.

.

- _Allez frangin, es-tu partant pour un petit pari ? Celui qui en dégomme le plus décide de notre prochaine destination de chasse. _

- _Je suis partant, _cria Jasper depuis le garage.

- _Moi aussi._

- _N'oubliez pas ce que je dis, la force en dernier recours_. Nous averti Carlisle.


	18. Chapter 18

**PDV Jacob**

**.  
**

Le plan de SAM était clair et simple, nous nous occuperons lui et moi d'Edward et du costaud. La capacité d'Edward à lire dans les pensées faisait de lui l'un des plus dangereux et le costaud pouvait impressionner de part sa carrure. Seth et Leah s'occuperont de l'extralucide, ils forment un bonne équipe tous les deux et Léah est presque aussi rapide que moi. Paul s'occupera du docteur croc et les autres prendront les femelles restantes, du blondinet et du nouveau membre de leur clan. Il était évident pour nous qu'il y avait un nouveau membre dans leur clan, certainement celui qui avait hypnotisé Bella, nous ne savions pas de quoi d'autre il était capable, ni même si le blondinet était dangereux, ils n'auront donc qu'à les occuper puis nous les finirons tous ensemble en beauté. Nous avions préparé notre plan de bataille durant le trajet, je ne savais pas sur quelle distance Edward pouvait nous entendre, nous avions donc décidé de ne pas communiquer entre nous une fois que nous aurons pénétré dans la ville, et de ne même pas pensé à ce que nous nous étions dit.

.

**PDV Edward **

Alors comme ça, Bella leur avait fait part de nos particularités ? Je suis sûr que ça n'avait pas été pour nous nuire, elle s'était juste confié à quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme son ami et qui de toutes les façons connaissait notre existence. Qu'il profite ainsi de sa faiblesse me donnait encore plus envie de le démembrer. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient qu'une vision globale de ce que nous étions capable de faire, ne savaient pas que Jasper était de loin le plus redoutable de nous tous, plus redoutable encore que moi dans l'art du combat malgré ma capacité à lire les pensées. Le générale WITHLOCK était fait pour la guerre, il était de loin le meilleur combattant de notre famille, certains vampires nous craignaient même juste parce qu'il était avec nous. Ils seront bien surpris

.

Je faisais part des plans des loups à ma famille, Jasper n'était pas très content d'être considéré par les loups comme d'un simple petit blondinet inoffensif, Emmett était plutôt content qu'il les impressionne avec sa masse de muscles. Nous avions un énorme avantage, car nous connaissions leurs projets et eux ignoraient les nôtres, bien que cela n'aurait rien changé, nous étions trop nombreux pour qu'ils aient la moindre chance. Un vampire pouvait facilement tuer un loup garou, mais un loup ne pouvait pas venir à bout d'un vampire, même en s'y mettant à deux ou trois ils n'arriveraient pas à me blesser

.

Carlisle interpréta autrement les informations que je venais de leur révéler, il les analysa de manière plus sage que nous.

_-__Ils pensent donc que nous avons trouvé un moyen d'hypnotiser Bella, qu'elle est avec nous contre son gré. Nous pouvons donc encore éviter que les choses ne s'aggravent._

_-__Carlisle, tu penses vraiment qu'ils prendront le temps de nous écouter ? Jacob Black n'a pas pris le temps d'écouter Bella, il sait pourtant qu'elle m'aime toujours, je pense qu'il a juste trouvé le moyen de faire réagir sa meute en leur faisant croire que nous séquestrons Bella._

_-__Nous devrons être plus malin que lui. Il faudra que nous parlions à leur chef. Dommage que ton don ne marche pas dans l'autre sens. _

_-__Je voudrais essayer de sauver le traité que nous avons avec les __Quilleutes__, je parlerai avec leur chef mais nous resterons sur nos gardes. Où sont-ils maintenant ?_

_-__Ils viennent d'entrer dans la ville._

_-__Il faut les attirer dans la forêt, nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter…ou, même si ça me dérange de dire ça, les tuer._

_-__Pourquoi ça te dérange autant, c'est eux qui l'ont cherché non ?_

_-__Rosalie, je déteste enlever la vie et tu le sais très bien. De plus, ce sont des êtres_ _tellement fascinant, leur mutation relève de la vraie magie, et j'espérais qu'un jour peut-être ils me laisseraient percer le mystère de leur existence._

_-__Je crois que ce sera pour une autre fois, il faut partir maintenant._

_-__Oui, tu as raison Edward, au fait je ne savais pas que ton don marchait d'aussi loin._

_-__Oui, je me suis rendu compte qu'en me concentrant, je pouvais couvrir de plus longues distances. _

_-__Depuis longtemps ? J'étais gêné par sa question car je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je voulais le lui cacher._

_-__Un moment oui, je préférais garder ça pour moi, au cas où __Aro__…_

_-__Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, je suis juste surpris._

_« Et tu n'es pas le seul._ » Pensa Emmett en lançant un regard noir à Rosalie

.

Nous ne mettions donc en route, nous dirigeant vers un endroit en plein cœur de la forêt qui nous avait servi de nouveau terrain de base-ball pendant ces deux dernières années. Etant le plu rapide, je fis un détour vers les loups pour qu'ils captent mon odeur et me suivent

.

**PDV Jacob **

.

Ils étaient moins nombreux que prévu, l'extralucide n'était pas parmi eux, elle devait être chargé de surveiller Bella. Ils formaient une ligne, avec les femelles au milieu, elles paraissaient beaucoup plus féroces que prévu avec leurs lèvres retroussées. Leur chef, le docteur croc s'était légèrement avancé comme si il voulait discuter.

.

_-__ Je souhaiterai m'adresser à votre chef._

_« Qu'en penses-tu Jacob ? »_

_« Je suis sûr que son…fils pourra traduire tes pensées_ ». Edward hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« _Je vous écoute._ »

- _je pense qu'il ya un énorme malentendu, Bella Swan est revenu vers Edward de son propre chef, nous ne l'avons jamais obligé et si Jacob Black n'avait pas raccroché si vite, il s'en serait rendu compte._

_« Pourquoi Bella Swan n'est-elle pas avec vous dans ce cas pour nous le confirmer ?_ » Edward traduit au docteur.

_-__ mon fils est très concerné par sa sécurité, nous craignions de risquer sa vie en l'emmenant avec nous, vous savez tous combien elle peut-être…maladroite. Je vous propose que nous nous calmions tous et ensuite Bella Swan s'expliquera avec Jacob, qu'ils aient une discussion seul à seul_

_._

Edward grogna en entendant les dernières paroles de son père

.

Je sentais un malaise chez Sam, il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, que c'était trop risqué. Affronter un vampire isolé était un jeu d'enfant, mais là, ils étaient aussi nombreux que nous, et certains d'entre eux avaient des pouvoirs qui augmentaient leur chance. Nous courrions peut-être à notre perte, mais je ne voulais pas laisser tomber, il n'était pas question que j'abandonne Bella à son triste sort. Ils avaient réussi à faire douter Sam mais moi, ils ne m'auront pas aussi facilement, je m'élançais alors vers Edward, je voulais lui faire ravaler son sourire supérieur

.

« _JAKE, NON !_ ». Sam avait essayé de m'ordonner de m'arrêter de sa double voix d'Alpha, mais je me rendais compte que ça ne marchait plus sur moi, Sam Uley ne pouvait commander Jacob Black. Il ne m'était en rien supérieur

.

Je visais la gorge du vampire, mais avant que je puisse atteindre ma cible, il m'avait assené un énorme coup de point sur mon flanc droit, m'envoyant m'écraser contre un arbre. Avant que j'ai eu temps de me relever, il était accroupi près de moi et m'envoyait un autre coup de point dans les cotes. Il était rapide le bougre, et avait largement le dessus. Je sentais ma fin proche. Je ne résistais pas, attendu la morsure mortelle quand…

- _Ca suffit Edward. _

Pourquoi le docteur croc s'était-il interposé ?

- _Nous avons un problème Edward_

_._

Quoi ? Quel problème ? Mes frères s'étaient-ils enfin décidés à réagir ? Je sondais leurs pensées et ce que je découvris me laissa sans voix. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une abomination, Seth ne pouvait pas s'être imprégné d'un de ces monstres.


	19. Chapter 19

**PDV Lili**

**.  
**

Nous étions dans mon appartement Alice, Bella et moi. Alice avait été désignée pour être notre baby-sitter et garde du corps au cas où les loups essaieraient de nous atteindre. J'avoue que je n'étais pas très rassuré, je me souvenais des loups-garous dans Van Helsing, et j'aurais voulu avoir un vampire plus impressionnant avec nous. Alice ressemblait plus à un lutin qu'à un vampire sanguinaire, capable de tenir face à un gigantesque loup-garou. Bella tournait en rond en se rongeant les ongles, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, elle avait des cernes violettes qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait reçu un coup de poing. Je suppose que mon visage n'était pas en meilleur état, nous n'avions pas dormi la nuit dernière et nous étions inquiète pour nos amis et amoureux (secret en ce qui me concerne). Alice se frottait les tempes comme si elle avait une migraine. Elle nous avait expliqué qu'elle ne voyait pas les loups-garous et quand elle essayait de se concentrer et chercher une vision, elle ne récoltait qu'une migraine carabinée. Mais elle continuait de sonder le futur afin de voir l'issue de la confrontation

.

- _Bella, pourrais-tu s'il te plait cesser et t'assoir ? Tu me déconcentre._

- _Tu arrive à voir quelque chose ?_

- _Non, et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer si je dois en plus essayer de t'ignorer._

- _Désolé._

- _Vous devriez dormir les filles, vous êtes affreuse._

- _Tu penses vraiment que l'une de nos arriverait à dormir en ce moment ? _

- _Il le faut pourtant si vous ne voulez pas que vos chéris ? s'enfuient devant vos bouilles à filer des cauchemars. _

- _Nos chéris ?_ Demanda Bella perplexe. _De quoi tu parles ?_

- _Oui Alice, de quoi tu parles ? _

- _Oups, désolé._

- _Quoi désolé._

- _Ben je pensais que…avec Emmett…_

- _Il n'y a rien entre Emmett et moi, il a déjà une copine._

- _Une femme tu veux dire_. Me corrigea Bella.

- _Une femme…ils sont mariés ?_

- _Ben oui, qu'est ce que tu crois ?_

_.  
_

C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, ils étaient mariés. Il n'allait pas la quitter pour moi, pauvre humaine banale. Mais si Alice avait compris que quelque chose se passait entre nous, j'étais sûr qu'Edward aussi, avec sa manie de lire dans les pensées. J'espérais seulement qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'en être rendu compte et qu'ils garderaient ça pour eux. De toutes les façons, j'avais décidé que si il devait se passer un truc entre nous, nous le garderons secret, je n'avais pas tellement envie que tous le saches surtout Rosalie, je sentais bien qu'elle était du genre à faire disparaître ce qui la gênait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais ça, mais je sentais que c'était une certitude et je ne voulais pas la vérifier. Nous avions passé l'après midi à discuter histoire de penser à autre chose, quand soudain, Alice se figea, les yeux dans le vide. Bella se précipita sur elle et la pris par les épaules

.

- _Qu'est ce que tu vois Alice ?_

- _Ils arrivent._

Oh la, c'était pas bon ça.

- _Qui arrivent ?_

Elle semblait revenir à la réalité, un sourire illumina son visage. Bon c'était peut-être bon signe, elle ne sourirait pas si c'était les loups.

- _Edward et Jasper_.

Bella pleurait de joie maintenant, je voulais demander à Alice si Emmett allait bien mais je pensais que c'était peut-être déplacé, surtout que j'avais nié toute relation avec lui.

- _Il arrive quand, Comment ça s'est passé, est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

Pour toute réponse, Alice se tourna vers la porte et j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée résonner dans toute la pièce.

- _Ca répond à ta question Bella ?_

J'allais ouvrir et découvris Edward et Jasper tout sourire. Il n'y avait pas de trace de bagarre sur eux, on dirait même qu'ils sortaient d'un institut de beauté. Edward sourit à ma pensée.

- _Merci Lili._

- _Mais de rien je t'en pris_

.

Sans m'accorder plus d'attention ils s'élancèrent dans les bras de leur moitié. J'entendais des lèvres s'embrasser, des mots d'amour chuchotés. Je me sentais bien seul d'un coup. J'avais espéré qu'Emmett serait avec eux, mais son absence me confirmait qu'il était auprès de celle qui partageait sa vie depuis je ne sais combien d'année, ou peut-être de siècle. Ils étaient mariés, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et avait la jeunesse éternelle. Comment pouvais-je rivaliser avec ça ? Je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans cette pièce, j'allais leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais je voulais au moins savoir s'il allait bien

.

- _Tout le monde va bien, il n'y a pas eu de blessé_

.

Edward était une fois de plus venu à mon secours. J'avais bien compris que son « _tout le monde _» c'était surtout Emmett. Je pris ma veste et mon sac et sorti de l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Edward quand vous partirez, fermez à clés, j'ai laissé des doubles sur la console dans l'entrée. Je n'ai malheureusement qu'une seule chambre mais le canapé du salon est un transformable et il est très confortable. C'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise pour leurs retrouvailles

.

J'allais chez Maggie, ma copine strip-teaseuse, celle que j'avais remplacée le soir où j'avais rencontré les Cullen. Ca faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu, il était temps que je renoue avec ma vie normale maintenant que ma mission auprès des Cullen était terminée. Ils allaient très certainement quitter la ville, je n'allais pas attendre la dernière minute pour revenir à la réalité. Il fallait que je retrouve du job, et le strip-tease s'était pas si mal. Je travaillais trois soirs par semaines et c'était plutôt bien payé. Bon, il pouvait arriver que des tordus essaient de m'approcher hors de la boîte, mais jusqu'à présent j'avais réussi à gérer ça. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais commencer demain, il fallait que je dorme ce soir

.

**PDV Edward**

.

« _Edward quand vous partirez, fermez à clés, j'ai laissé des doubles sur la console dans l'entrée. Je n'ai malheureusement qu'une seule chambre mais le canapé du salon est un transformable et il est très confortable_ »

.

Il était agréable de pouvoir entendre les pensées de Lili, ça me changeait de Bella qui restait toujours aussi silencieuse. Je voulais la rassurer sur les sentiments d'Emmett à son égard mais ce n'était pas mon rôle. Emmett seul pouvait le faire, j'espérais qu'il ne tarderait pas trop, je n'avais pas entendu grand-chose venant de lui la concernant. Il essayait de garder pour lui ses pensées et c'était presque aussi frustrant que de ne pas entendre Bella, surtout qu'Emmett avait toujours été celui pour qui les paroles reflétaient ses pensées. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert la trahison de Rosalie, il était différent, suspicieux. D'un autre côté, une seule humaine dans la famille était déjà difficile à gérer, surtout pour Jas. Le pauvre chassait presque tous les jours et retenait sa respiration dès que Bella ou Lili étaient dans les parages pour éviter de craquer

.

- _Comment ça c'est passé ?_

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées depuis, heureusement trop peu de temps pour que Bella s'en rende compte. Je craignais cette question, je craignais le moment où elle saurait que j'avais faillis tuer son ami. Il ne risquait plus de mourir, mais il allait souffrir le martyr pendant encore un petit moment. Sam nous avait appris que leur corps se régénérait rapidement et que dans quelque temps, Jacob ne sentirait plus rien, mais il avait quand même fallu le ramener chez son père pour qu'il se repose. J'avais senti ses os craquer sous mes coups et sa m'avait procuré un bien fou. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, enfin un peu peut-être, mais je savais que ça rendrait Bella triste et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Sa mort était donc hors de question

.

- _Mieux que nous ne l'espérions._

- _Et ça veut dire quoi, « mieux » ?_

- _Qu'il n'ya pas eu de bagarre…ou presque._

- _Ah. _Elle semblait soulager, mais je savais que son cerveau analysait chacun de mes mots. _Presque _?

- _Oui…Carlisle avait réussi à convaincre leur chef que nous ne t'avions pas enlevé, mais…le fils Black n'était pas convaincu alors il a voulu jouer au héro._

- _Mais il a choisi la mauvaise personne._ Continua Jasper. _Il pensait peut-être pouvoir avoir le dessus sur Edward, le pauvre clébard. _Rigola Jasper. Son rire se tue quand il senti les émotions qui émanaient de Bella. _Désolé._

- _Tu l'as…_je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées pour connaître la fin de se phrase.

- _Non Bella, je me suis juste défendu. Il ira mieux d'ici quelques jours. A propos, nous devons peut-être rentrer, nous sommes attendus._

- _Oui, j'en ais assez de rien voir._

- _Comment ça tu ne vois rien ? Je croyais que c'était fini. _Demanda Bella.

- _C'est fini, mais il est arrivé un imprévu de taille._ Ca me faisait toujours autant rire d'y penser. Je m'étais attendu à tout venant des loups mais certainement pas à ça. Je sentais l'impatience de Bella grandir._ Patience mon amour, tu verras bien par toi-même._ Je me demande comment elle réagira lorsqu'elle saura que l'un des loups avait eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour Rosalie, et surtout que Rose semblait éprouver la même chose

.

**PDV Lili**

Il était très tard lorsque je rentrais enfin dans mon appartement. Maggie avait promis de m'arranger le coup avec le boss de la boîte pour que je reprenne le boulot dès le lendemain. D'après elle, il sera bien trop content de me reprendre, j'avais des habitués, des types qui n'y allaient que pour me voir danser. Je sentais la nausée monter en pensant à ce que pouvaient s'imaginer ses porcs. J'allais prendre une douche, puis me coucher. Le lit n'était pas défait, parfait, ils avaient dû rentrer chez eux faire l'amour dans des draps de soie plutôt que de coton. J'augmentais le chauffage et me couchais en sous-vêtement, je n'aimais pas dormir en pyjama de toutes les façons

.

Je fus réveillé par une sensation de froid, je croyais pourtant avoir mis le chauffage, restais plus qu'à me couvrir. Je cherchais ma couette à tâtons quand ma main tomba sur quelque chose de froid, gelé qui me réveilla complètement

.

- _Salut._

J'arrivais pas à y croire, il était là, avec son éternel sourire.

- _T'es là ? _

_.  
_

Pour toute réponse il se pencha et s'empara de mes lèvres, je laissais sa langue rejoindre la mienne. Mes mains parcouraient son torse et je me rendis compte qu'il était torse nu. Je descendais plus pour me rendre compte qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer qui laissait deviner la taille de son sexe et l'étendu de son désir. J'avais chaud tout d'un coup, malgré la fraîcheur de son corps. J'étais étonné de voir la douceur dont il faisait preuve malgré sa carrure impressionnante, je m'attendais à plus de brutalité de sa part. Il était tellement doux, mais je sentais qu'à certains moments il avait du mal à résister et fermait les yeux pour ce concentré. Ses lèvres effleuraient délicatement mon cou, puis descendaient vers ma poitrine où l prit mes seins à pleine bouche. Je me sentais défaillir, je comprenais ce que pouvais ressentir Bella, pourquoi elle avait si facilement accepté qu'Edward revienne dans sa vie. Emmett et moi fîmes l'amour toute la nuit, et lorsque je dis toute la nuit, c'était vraiment toute la nuit

.

J'avais les membres tout engourdis et quelques bleus que j'arriverais surement à cacher sous un col roulé et des longues manches. Emmett avait légèrement paniqué quand il avait remarqué mes bleus, puis comme à son habitude il avait trouvé un moyen de dédramatiser en disant que ça me donnait un peu de couleur, que je ne ressemblerai plus à un vampire. Nous avions beaucoup rit

.

- _Je me disais cette nuit que je comprenais enfin pourquoi Bella n'avait pas hésité à pardonner à Edward._

- _Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?_

- _Si Edward est aussi bon au lit que toi…_

- _Edward le puceau, bon au lit ? Tu me fais marcher ou quoi, ils n'ont jamais couché ensemble_. Il était mort de rire.

- _Jamais ?_

- _Ce qu'il se passe entre Edward et Bella est très compliqué. Et…Edward est du genre prude tu vois, il ne sait pas vraiment comment ça se passe et étant vampire, il a peur de lui faire du mal. Du coup, il n'ose pas essayer. Franchement il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. _

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, Edward était puceau, beau comme il était i n'avait jamais couché. Trop fort. Emmett avait à nouveau ce drôle de regard.

- _Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Lili._

- _Ouais je t'écoute._

- _Sais- tu ce qu'il s'est passé hier durant la confrontation ?_

- _Pas du tout, personne n'a eu le temps de me raconter._

- _Et bien, il n'y a pas eu de baston. Rosalie a trouvé le moyen de faire son intéressante, elle s'est comme qui dirait tombé amoureuse d'un des loups. Et leur chef nous a expliqué que c'était quelque chose de spéciale et qu'ils ne pourraient plus être séparés ou un truc dans le genre. Du coup Carlisle voudrait que nous repartions à Forks, Il a demandé à certains de nos amis de nous y rejoindre afin de l'aider à comprendre le phénomène._

- _Vous allez partir alors ?_

- _Oui, hum…mais je n'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller. Je m'en fou de ce qu'il peut arriver à Rose et je pense qu'il serait temps que je pense un peu à moi. Pendant Trois ans nous étions concentrés sur Edward et Bella, et maintenant que c'est enfin réglé il faut qu'on gère Rosalie. _

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux faire dans ce cas ?_

- _Je voudrais m'amuser, passer du temps avec toi. _

- _Avec moi ? _J'arrivais pas à y croire, avais-je bien entendu ?

- _Ben oui, t'es ma copine non ?_

Respire Lili, respire et répond quelque chose.

- _Que dirais tu si nous allions passer quelque temps à Paris ?_

- _Paris ? Tu…tu es sérieux…tu veux vraiment aller avec moi à Paris ?_

- _Ouais, pourquoi pas ?_

- _Oui, bien sûr que oui_

_._

Je suis pas assez bête pour refuser un voyage à Paris avec l'homme (ou le vampire) de mes rêves. De plus, Paris c'est la Capitale de la mode, j'avais suffisamment d'économie pour me refaire une garde robe. Paris, avec Emmett. Waouh, le rêve.


	20. Chapter 20

**PDV Lili**

**.  
**

Après une bonne douche, je cherchais des vêtements qui arriveraient à cacher mes bleus. Même si Emmett donnait l'impression du contraire, je savais très bien qu'il se sentait mal et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me prive de ses prouesses alors je les dissimulais autant que possible et forçais un peu sur le fond de teint. J'observais ensuite le résultat dans la glace, parfait, une vraie pro de la dissimulation. Je me disais que j'aurai besoin de ça encore un petit moment avant qu'Emmett ne se contrôle complètement, mais c'était déjà un bon début, il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de douceur et de patience et j'imaginais bien combien ça a du être difficile pour lui de ne pas se laisser aller. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'ait demandé de l'accompagner à Paris, il fallait que je rappelle Maggie pour lui dire que je ne reprendrais pas ce boulot de merde d'aussi tôt. Il me restait encore une dernière tâche à accomplir avant de partir dans la ville de mes rêves avec mon apollon. Edward et Bella. Je devais les aider à profiter pleinement de leur relation, j'aime le travaille bien fait et je ne trouvais pas ma mission de les réunir complète pour le moment. Emmett m'avait dit qu'Edward craignait de blesser Bella durant l'acte, je devais lui faire comprendre qu'avec un eu de maîtrise et d'entraînement ils pourraient passer un merveilleux moment. Franchement, avoir une copine et ne pas pouvoir la satisfaire sexuellement, c'est tout bonnement un crime contre leur couple

.

- _Je suis prête._ Dis-je à Emmett en sortant de la salle de bain.

_-__Mmmm, trop craquante. On se dépêche avant que je te saute dessus_

_._

**PDV Edward**

Sur le chemin nous conduisant à la villa, je racontais à Bella la suite des évènements de l'après midi. Carlisle et Sam avaient décidé que nous rentrions à Forks, le temps de trouver une explication et une solution à ce couple d'un nouveau genre. Seth était un loup, il était notre ennemie naturel, c'était très surprenant qu'il se soit imprégné de son pire ennemi. Sam nous avait expliqué que Seth ne pourrait pas supporter d'être séparé de Rose, et que la meute à laquelle il appartenait souffrirait autant que lui d'une séparation. Mais Rose était un vampire, bien que végétarienne, elle ne pourra jamais vivre parmi les Quilleutes. Les loups n'avaient pas assez confiance en nous pour reconnaître que Seth ne risquait rien à avec nous. Ils espéraient trouver un moyen de briser le sort qui le liait à Rose

.

Carlisle, lui voulait savoir s'il y avait déjà eu un précédent à cette histoire, si de mémoire de vampire une telle union avait déjà existé. La seule personne capable de nous renseigner était Eleazard, un très vieux vampire qui avait jadis fait parti de la garde des Volturis. Aujourd'hui Eleazard vivait avec le clan Denali en Alaska. Carlisle l'avait contacté pour lui demander de nous rejoindre à Forks sans donner de détail. Nous devions donc nous préparer à partir. Les loups étaient déjà parti, la séparation avait été difficile entre Seth et Rose, mais possible car ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Rose avait l'air différente, ses pensées étaient différentes, elles n'étaient plus tournées vers elle-même mais plutôt vers son tendre loup. De les entendre m'aurait donné la nausée si je n'étais pas un vampire. J'étais content qu'Emmett ait Lili maintenant, car je ne savais pas comment il aurait réagi sans ça. Emmett et Lili, voila un étrange couple, comment Emmett allait-il gérer leur relation ? Pour lui l'amour physique était important dans un couple, voir même primordial. Et il était clair pour moi, qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir d'amour physique entre eux à moins qu'elle ne soit transformé, ce qui ne semblait pas particulièrement attiré Lili. Jamais dans ses pensées je n'avais décelé une envie de nous rejoindre dans l'immortalité, je me demande même si elle savait ce qu'impliquait notre condition. Elle ne pensait qu'à Emmett, son corps, son désir pour lui. Argh ! Il fallait que j'arrête de me remémorer ses pensées, j'avais déjà du mal avec mon propre désir, si je devais le vivre en double je perdrais complètement tout contrôle. Je devais encore patienter jusqu'à la transformation de Bella. Eh oui ! J'avais moi aussi cédé au désir de la transformer, lui voler son âme pour qu'elle soit mienne à jamais. Je trouverai bien un moyen pour que jamais elle n'aille en enfer, je l'empêcherai de mourir (si je puis me permettre)

.

Bella était heureuse de notre prochaine visite à Forks, elle allait revoir son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presque deux ans. Elle n'avait pas voulu retourner à Forks pendant les vacances d'été car, d'après elle, Forks lui rappelait ma famille et les moments que nous avions passé ensemble

.

J'avais réussi à convaincre Bella de dormir un peu, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis près de quarante huit heures, alors après un dîné préparé par les bons soins d'Esmé que nous avions tous regardé avec dégout, je l'avais emmené dans ma chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle y pénétrait. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué mon nouveau lit

.

- _Edward, c'est quoi cette horreur ?_ Là, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction.

- _Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un lit._

- _Oui mais, qu'est ce qu'il fait dans ta chambre ?_

- _Tu préférais dormir sur mon canapé ?_

- _Non, non, c'est bien un lit, mais toi tu ne dors jamais, alors pourquoi un tel lit ?_

- _Je ne dors peut-être pas, mais toi si mon amour, et puis un lit ne sert pas qu'à dormir._ Je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles en voyant la flamme dans ses yeux.

- _Ok, pourrais-je avoir un petit moment d'humanité d'abord ?_

- _Bien sûr_. Je lui montrais la salle de bain. _Alice et Rose t'ont préparé des affaires_. Je lui montrais les étagères chargé de toute sorte de vêtement.

- _Ok, accorde-moi cinq minutes s'il te plaît_.

Je sortais et refermais la porte derrière moi puis m'allongeais sur le lit. J'étais heureux et en paix, Bella était enfin à mes côtés. Plus jamais je ne la quitterai jamais plus. Elle ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Je laissais mes yeux fermés, humant l'air et reconnu l'odeur de la soie et de la dentelle. Pas de coton ? je n'osais plus ouvrir les yeux, j'avais eu un petit aperçu des achats de mes sœurs et ça ne disait rien qui vaille. Je sentais déjà le monstre s'agiter en moi. Bella vint s'allonger tout contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je sentais le délicat tissu frotter contre ma peau de marbre. C'était bien de la soie et de la dentelle, je n'osais plus bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux. A quoi jouait-elle ? Voulait-elle précipiter sa transformation ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle commença à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux, humait mon torse et y laissait glisser sa langue. Par les feux de l'enfer, elle voulait vraiment mourir ou quoi ? Je devais la repousser, quitter cette chambre au plus vite, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais comme paralysé. Comme pour augmenter mon supplice, Bella se redressa et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur mon ventre. Le contact de sa peau chaude et douce brisa mes dernières résistances, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Mes mains s'étaient posée sur ses hanches, je la renversais sur le lit et plongeais avec avidité sur ses lèvres si douces. J'essayais de réfréner la force de mes mouvements mais c'était comme si tout était devenu beaucoup plus fragile entre mes mains, sa nuisette était en lambeau. Son corps m'appelait, me demandait de le posséder et je voulais assouvir ce désir si nouveau pour moi, ses halètements me rendaient complètement fou. Elle me chuchotait de la posséder, et d'autres mots que je n'aurais jamais imaginé sortir de sa bouche

.

- _Bella, je t' en pris, arrête-moi._

_- J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime_

_._

Pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas de m'aider ? Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, je voulais quelque chose de merveilleux pour nous. Mais mon corps n'était pas de cet avis, le traite montrait à Bella combien je la désirais. Sa main descendait vers mon pantalon et je me surpris à l'aider à me l'enlever. Non, non, non, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. J'eu le courage de m'éloigner d'elle à vitesse vampirique. J'étais à l'autre bout de la pièce et essayais de me calmer

.

- _Désolé Bella mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire…ce soir et ici._

- _Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne l'ai pas fait avec Jacob si c'est ce qui te retient_. Je le savais déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas souillé, j'avais tout fait pour.

- _Non mon amour, mais je voudrais que nous ayons un peu…d'intimité. Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes dans une maison remplie de vampire à l'ouïe fine._

- _Tu…tu penses qu'ils nous ont entendus ? _Je fis semblant d'écouter, je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir qu'ils nous avaient entendu.

- _J'ai bien peur que oui mon amour_.

- _Oh non !_

_.  
_

Il était amusant de voir à quel point elle était gêné que ma famille ait entendu et deviné ce que nous faisions, mais c'était une bonne chose car ça me laissait un peu de répit. Elle se tiendrait tranquille maintenant. Par contre mon corps n'avait pas encore compris le message semble t-il

.

- _Je te pris de m'excuser une petite minute_. Lui dis-je avant de m'élancer par la fenêtre.

C'était la première fois que je me trouvais dans ce genre de situation et je ne savais absolument pas comment faire pour retrouver un aspect plus digne.

- _Jasper_. Murmurais-je.

Je savais qu'il m'entendrait et viendrait à mon aide sans poser de question. Il apparut presque aussitôt.

- _Oui ?_

- _Heu…j'ai un petit…problème. _Dis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face afin qu'il voit la protubérance qui déformait mon pantalon.

- _Oh…je vois. « Ca a vraiment du être chaud dans cette chambre ». T'inquiète je vais t'arranger ça_.

Il m'envoya une vague de calme et je sentais mes muscles se détendre, je l'avais vraiment échappé belle cette fois, je pouvais compter sur Jasper pour garder cet…incident pour lui. Emmett n'aurai pas pu tenir sa langue.

- _Si tu veux en parler, je suis là_. Me dit-il.

_- Oui, je crois que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée_

_._

**PDV Lili**

**.  
**

En arrivant ce matin là, je découvrais Alice qui nous attendait assise sur les marches du perron. Elle vint à notre rencontre dès qu'Emmett coupa le moteur.

- _Bonjour Lili, ouh la, t'as pas beaucoup dormi on dirait, tu as vu ces cernes ? On dirait…_

- _Non Alice, plus un mot s'il te plaît, j'ai presque vidé mon fond de teint alors écrase._

- _Je vous avais pourtant dit de dormir, mais vous avez voulu jouer les fortes têtes. Bella est aussi dans un sale état, moins que toi mais moche tout de même. Edward l'a laissé dormir._

- _Edward, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? _Cria Emmett en se dirigeant vers la maison

.

Avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, un bruit de porte fracassé résonna dans toute la maison, suivi du cri de Bella et d'un grognement. Emmett avait donné un énorme coup de pied dans la porte et surpris Bella et Edward en fâcheuse position apparemment, ce qui n'avait pas plus à Edward

.

- _Bien joué Emmett, cette marmotte de Bella ne voulait pas se réveiller._

J'étais estomaqué, heureusement je n'habitais pas ici, et seul Emmett avait ce genre d'idée or Emmett dormait (si je puis dire) avec moi. Ouf quelle chance.


	21. Chapter 21

**PDV Lili **

Alice ne voulait pas me lâcher d'une semelle, ce qui m'arrangeait bien car j'appréhendais ma rencontre avec Rosalie surtout après la remarque d'Alice concernant mon manque de sommeil. Curieusement, Rosalie n'était pas hostile, au contraire elle avait demandé à me parler seul à seul. Elle m'avait entraîné dans la forêt à l'arrière de leur maison, m'expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres entendent ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Alice me fit comprendre que je pouvais la suivre et qu'elle ne voulait que me parler. Une fois à bonne distance des oreilles indiscrètes, selon elle, elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur une souche. Elle semblait nerveuse.

- _**Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler étrange, surtout que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce genre de chose. **_

Elle osa enfin fixer son regard de beauté fatale sur moi, je me sentais si moche devant elle que je me repris à la détester.

- _**Tu es quelqu'un de bien Lili et je suis heureuse que nous ne t'ayons pas tué finalement**_

.

Hein ? Ils avaient donc vraiment pensé à me bouffer !

- _**J'ai beaucoup aimé Emmett, et j'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière aujourd'hui pour l'avoir. T'a-t-il raconté sa transformation**__ ?_

Je fis signe que non.

_-__**Pendant longtemps Emmett et même toute ma famille, a cru qu'Emmett s'était fait attaquer par un ours. Qu'il était presque mort que je l'ai trouvé et c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais. Je l'avais emmené auprès de Carlisle pour qu'il le sauve. Ca c'était la version officielle, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Emmett ne l'avait jamais su. La première fois que je l'ai vu c'était lors d'une promenade en forêt, à l'époque je croyais encore pouvoir séduire Edward car vois tu, nous étions célibataire tous les deux et Carlisle et Esmé avait espéré nous voir nous unir. Ce jour là donc, Edward m'avait une nouvelle fois repoussé et frustré, j'étais parti me défouler dans la forêt, et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il était avec une fille entrain de faire l'amour. Il était si beau et j'ai tout de suite éprouvé de la jalousie pour cette fille. Je les ai suivi ensuite pour voir où il habitait. Je le suivais quand il allait en cours, sortait la nuit avec ses amis. Il avait une vie très mouvementé, mais surtout beaucoup de fille. Ce qui m'avait le plus attiré chez lui, c'était son visage de bébé qui me faisait penser à au fils de ma meilleure amie lorsque j'étais humaine, Vera. Il a ce visage d'ange sur un corps d'homme. Je lui avais fait parvenir une note disant que j'étais une de ses admiratrices et que je voulais que nous nous rencontrions dans une clairière dans la forêt, cette même clairière où je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Je connaissais son amour pour les femmes, je savais qu'il n'y résisterait pas. J'ai provoqué l'ours et fait en sorte qu'il attaque Emmett, c'était une femelle et elles n'aiment pas qu'on s'approche de leurs petits. Je suis resté en retrait attendant le bon moment pour intervenir, il fallait qu'il soit suffisamment blessé pour qu'aucun médecin humain ne puisse le sauver mais que son cœur tienne assez longtemps pour convaincre Carlisle de le transformer.**_

J'étais choqué par ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre. Ainsi, sans son intervention Emmett serait encore humain, aurait une vie normale avec peut-être une famille, d'un autre côté je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré. Mais l'Emmett humain que je ne connaissais pas était un coureur de jupon de première. Si ça trouve il va me larguer une fois à Paris, ou se taper toutes les française qu'il pourra. Bon ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas prévenu, il va falloir que je fasse gaffe et profite au maximum tant que ça dure, ce n'est pas comme si j'étai amoureuse e lui, enfin un peu, beaucoup, peut-être. Elle me regardait toujours, attendant peut-être une réaction de ma part.

- _**Hum…Comment il l'a su finalement ?**_

- _**Edward. **_

Ah oui, la fouine, je l'avais oublié celui là.

- _**Je pensais avoir caché mes pensées à Edward, mais apparemment il entend de beaucoup plus loin que ce que je croyais. Il savait tout depuis le début mais n'avait rien dit, peut-être parce qu'il était content d'être enfin débarrassé de moi, je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, le soir où il t'a ramené à la maison, il a fait une allusion à cette histoire et Emmett a voulu connaître la vérité. Je lui ais tout dit et depuis il est distant avec moi. J'étais malheureuse de l'avoir perdu, car je savais bien que je l'avais perdu, nous n'avions jamais été fâché avant, de plus les regards qu'il te lançait m'avaient convaincu. Jamais il ne m'avait regardé comme ça, il n'avait jamais eu à tenté quoi que ce soit pour me séduire, je m'étais offerte à lui avant même qu'il ne me le demande. **_

- _**Je suis désolé Rosalie, je…**_

- _**Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien maintenant, j'ai Seth. Je suis contente que les choses ce soient concrétisés entre vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait, ce que j'aurais ressentis si j'avais eu à choisir entre Emmett et Seth. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ta présente et dire que si jamais tu lui brise le cœur, je te tu. De la façon la plus lente et douloureuse qui soit, je suis très doué pour ça alors fais gaffe, je t'ai à l'œil.**_

Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? Cette greluche, marie couche toi là, me menace ? Bon, bon, bon, ne nous emballons pas, elle fait ça par amour pour Emmett, elle n'a rien contre moi et ça n'a pas intérêt à changer parce que sinon moi aussi je me changerais en vampire rien que pour lui botter les fesses.

Nous avons rejoint les autres, Alice nous avaient entraîné dans une virée shoping soit disant pour que je ne fasse pas tâche devant les françaises. J'aimais bien le shoping, mais on dirait que c'était une torture pour Bella. Le soir même Emmett me présenta mon nouveau passeport et nos billets pour Paris. Notre départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin, car le reste des Cullen partaient pour Forks une heure après nous. J'appelais Maggie pour l'avertir que je m'absentais quelques semaines, Emmett n'ayant pas voulu me dire combien de temps nous resterons à Paris. J'appelais ma proprio pour l'informer de mon départ et lu demandé si je pouvais la payer les mois en retard à mon retour, je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était déjà au courent et que mon fiancé était passé régler mon loyer et laisser un acompte couvrant six mois de loyer. Après une autre nuit de sexe intensif, (j'eu moins de bleus cette fois, avec de l'entraînement ça marche mieux, à moins qu'il n'y avait plus de place qui pouvait être marqué) nous nous envolions pour Paris.

**PDV Edward**

Après avoir discuté avec Jasper, j'étais allé rejoindre Bella, elle s'était endormi sagement dans mes bras, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture pour que mon corps gelé ne la dérange pas trop. J'avais décidé que nous procéderions à sa transformation une fois le problème de Rosalie réglé, je savais que Carlisle pensait la même chose. Il se demandait même s'il ne fallait pas discuter avec Lili et Emmett et voir si nous ne transformerions pas Lili en même tant que Bella. Pour lui, Emmett s'était trouvé une nouvelle compagne et malheureusement Lili était en danger si elle restait humaine. Il avait décidé d'attendre leur retour de Paris pour avoir cette discussion, ce qui devait prendre environ deux semaines d'après Alice. Je trouvais ça trop long, mais je n'osais suivre les conseils de Jasper et sauter le pas avec Bella avant sa transformation.

La dernière vision d'Alice concernant Emmett et Lili me dérangeait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Emmett prendrait le risque d'une telle relation avec Lili alors qu'elle était encore humaine. J'espérais lui en parler demain mais Alice affirma que cette vision se réalisera cette nuit. Emmett était peut-être à ce moment même entrain de risquer la vie de Lili. Fallait-il que j'intervienne, Emmett résistait peut-être à l'appel de son sang, mais maîtriser sa force colossal était plus qu'incertain. J'avais lu en Alice qu'il était allé la voir avant de se rendre chez Lili pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée et si elle ne risquait rien. Les visions d'Alice l'avaient rassuré mais moi je restais sceptique. C'est plongé dans mes pensées que je finissais la nuit, Bella endormi contre moi, les battements de son cœur m'apaisaient. Je me sentais bien.

Bella était réveillé mais ne voulait pas que nous sortions de ma chambre, elle devait appréhender le regard de ma famille. J'avais beau la rassurer sur leur discrétion, elle n'osait pas sortir de la chambre. Alice était venue plusieurs cogner pour essayer de la faire sortir mais rien n'y fit. Au moment où Emmett et Lili arrivaient, j'avais réussi à convaincre Bella de sortir de la chambre. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand Emmett brisait la porte de ma chambre d'un coup de pied. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher, toute mon attention était portée sur le corps de Bella entièrement exposé à ma vue. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir mis sa nuisette en lambeau la nuit dernière. Je ne pu retenir un grognement quand mon frère apparu dans ma chambre tout sourire, alors que ma Bella s'enfuyait dans la salle de bain.

- _**Désolé Bella, petit frère il faut que je te parle**__._

Il s'assit sur le lit et m'ouvrit son esprit, me montrant certains passages de sa nuit avec Lili.

« _**Tu vois bien que si j'ai pu y arriver, toi aussi. Tu sais, à force de garder tout ça à l'intérieur, tu risque d'exploser. Bella n'est pas en sucre, elle risque peut-être quelques bobos mais n'en mourra pas. Un couple sans sexe, c'est…plus vraiment un couple, c'est comme si vous étiez frère et sœur, ce n'est pas sain. Je sais que tu t'inquiète de faire du mal à Bella, mais si tu n'essais pas…je ne te comprends pas, tu aimes Bella, tu ne veux pas la transformer…tu ne veux pas la toucher, que va devenir votre couple ? En tout cas, sache que moi j'ai passé une nuit super, et j'ai hâte de me retrouver à nouveau seul avec elle. Tu vois moi aussi j'ai ma petite humaine pleine d'hormone, et je te souhaite autant de plaisir que j'en ais eu cette nuit**__._ »

- _**Waouh, bon je crois qu'il faut que j'aille m'abrutir devant un bon jeu vidéo, et si tu parles de ça à Jas je te démoli**_**.**

Il sorti ensuite de la pièce et pris ma porte avec lui.

- _**Je vais te la réparer avant de partir**_


	22. Chapter 22

**PDV Edward**

Nous étions de retour à Forks, Bella avait passé le weekend chez son père, sans moi. Personne n'était censé être au courant de notre retour à Forks, ils auraient remarqué que nous n'avions pas changé d'un poil en plus de deux ans. Même avec une vue d'humain, notre différence était trop évidente. Je n'avais pas vieillit alors que Bella elle avait changé, pas beaucoup, mais changé quand même. Elle faisait moins adolescente, plus femme, ce qui était un vrai problème pour moi et mon contrôle. Son corps était beaucoup plus voluptueux et attisait sans cesse mon désir. Jasper me rappelait souvent à l'ordre, il avait beaucoup de mal avec mes émotions lorsque Bella était près de moi, d'ailleurs même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là mes pensées étaient tourné vers elle. Je m'étais forcé à ne pas aller la rejoindre chez son père, je voulais qu'elle profite de ses derniers instants avec lui parce qu'une fois que nous serons parti elle ne le reverra plus. Carlisle avait déjà choisi notre prochaine destination, l'Alaska. Bella sera un nouveau-né et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit le plus éloigné possible des humains durant sa première année, ensuite nous irons en Europe, en Angleterre, il faisait presque aussi mauvais temps qu'à Forks, ce qui nous conviendrait parfaitement.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par celles de nos visiteurs, Eleazar et le clan Denali approchaient, j'en informais Carlisle. Je remarquais tout de suite qu'une des sœurs Denali manquait à l'appel, Irina. Ainsi les visons d'Alice étaient vrais. Irina avait apparemment fait de Laurent son compagnon et en apprenant la mort de celui-ci, elle s'était enfermé dans une bulle de tristesse et n'en ressortirait que lorsqu'elle aurait obtenu vengeance. La situation de Rosalie n'allait donc pas lui faire plaisir, Carlisle devra jouer de beaucoup de diplomatie sur ce coup.

Eleazar n'avait pas emmené sa compagne, il nous avait expliqué qu'elle était restée près d'Irina afin de lui tenir compagnie et en quelque sorte de la surveiller. Irina était devenue une vraie source d'inquiétude pour ses sœurs, qui avaient profité de l'appel de Carlisle pour s'éloigner un peu afin de se changer les idées. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait ici.

Après les banalités d'usage, Carlisle alla droit au but.

- _Mes amis, je vous suis reconnaissant de vous êtes déplacé aussi vite et ce, sans savoir la raison de mon appel._

- _J'avoue que tout ceci m'intrigue Carlisle, autant que cette odeur qui semble planer autour de votre vous. Qu'est ce donc_ ? Demanda Eleazar.

- _Tu ne l'as donc pas reconnu ? _

- _Non, jeune Edward, on dirait un mélange de lycan et de…je ne sais quoi._

Un mélange ? Comment Eleazar ne pouvait-il pas reconnaître l'odeur d'un loup garou. Il a participé à la croisade d'Aro contre les loups, il devrait pouvoir les reconnaître.

- _Qu'entends-tu par « mélange » ?_ Demanda Carlisle.

- _Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que j'ai participé à la chasse des enfants de la lune lorsque j'étais avec les Volturi, cette odeur me fait penser à celle des enfants de la lune mais en moins forte, elle est moins prononcée et cela m'intrigue. Surtout que je sens bien qu'elle est fraîche. Avez-vous des soucis avec des loups garous_ ?

- _En fait oui, nous avons…un souci._

- _Ce n'est pas un souci Carlisle. _Releva Rosalie, qui était offusqué que Carlisle ne partage pas son opinion sur sa nouvelle imprégnation.

- _Je sais bien Rosalie ce que tu penses de tout ça, mais même si je comprends les sentiments qui t'animent, nous avons un souci et de taille._

- _Qu'est ce donc ?_ Demanda Kate, qui pensait déjà à sa sœur, croyant que nous avions le même problème qu'elle et que nous pourrons nous allier pour exterminer ces loups.

- _Détrompe toi Kate, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Notre…problème est d'une toute autre nature. _

- _Allez-vous à la fin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ Demanda Eleazar qui était de plus en plus perplexe. Il s'entait bien que ce que nous avions à dire était important vu que nous n'arrivions pas à nous lancer.

« _Toujours aussi beau…encore plus sexy quand il est nerveux…j'y arriverai peut-être cette fois…_ » Les pensées de Tanya, sans aucune surprise pour moi. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivé, j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention.

Carlisle leur expliqua alors la situation, l'imprégnation de Rosalie pour un loup garou, l'explication de Sam concernant l'imprégnation et ce que cela impliquait pour les deux imprégnés. Carlisle voulait savoir si lors de sa croisade avec Aro, Eleazar avait déjà rencontré pareil phénomène ou s'il en avait déjà entendu parler. Kate bouillait, pour elle il était inconcevable qu'une telle chose puisse se faire. Sa réaction me faisait penser à celle de Jacob Black. Tanya, ne semblait pas y prêter attention, elle réfléchissait au moyen de me faire craquer. Eleazar ne comprenait pas l'idée même de l'imprégnation.

- _D'après mes souvenirs, il n'y a jamais eu pareil…union. Les loups garou s'accouplent entre eux, ou avec des humains, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène…de l'imprégnation. Il faudrait peut-être que je rencontre ce loup afin de juger par moi-même. _

- _Je m'attendais à cette hypothèse et j'avais déjà prévu une rencontre. Leur chef viendra avec…_

- _Seth, il s'appelle Seth._

- _Avec Seth, merci Rosalie. _

Carlisle prit son téléphone pour appeler Sam, pendant que nous discutions de tout et de rien avec nos hôtes. Eleazar et Jasper avaient réussi à calmer Kate, tandis que Tanya m'avait entraîné dehors. Je ne pensais qu'à ma Bella, qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, je ne prêtais pas attention aux paroles de Tanya, ni à ses pensées qui me faisaient penser à ceux de cette humaine, Jessica. Les pensées de Tanya allaient encore plus loin, et même en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas y prêter attention, elles avaient réussi à réanimer mon désir. Je restais assis, à essayer de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait m'apaiser, mais je ne voyais que le visage de Bella, puis son corps. Je la voyais à la place de Tanya. Oh ma Bella, où es-tu ? Soudain une vague de calme me ramena à la réalité. Je remerciais discrètement Jasper. Il était temps, car j'entendais déjà la voiture de Bella qui empruntait le chemin de la villa. J'informais Tanya de l'arrivé de ma muse et en profitais pour l'éconduire, en douceur mais fermeté. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, seule Bella comptait pour moi.

Bella était enfin arrivé, elle m'avait tellement manqué, j'avais plusieurs fois été tenté de la rejoindre mais Alice m'en avait dissuadé. Bella devait passer ces moments avec son père, après ce que j'avais prévu pour nous, elle ne pourra plus le revoir. Mais avant toutes choses, je souhaitais qu'elle vive une expérience humaine qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Alice n'avait pas pu me renseigner sur la réaction de Bella concernant mon projet, Bella l'ignorant encore, elle ne pouvait prévoir sa décision. J'espérais qu'elle ne me surprenne pas cette fois-ci, chose pour laquelle elle avait un certain don, ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je présentais Bella à nos invités sans la quitter des yeux, je l'imaginais déjà dans une robe blanche à mes côtés, comme ce serait un moment merveilleux.

« _Fascinant !... je n'en crois pas mes yeux… et son don…même humaine…si Aro s'avait ça…_ » Les pensées d'Eleazar m'intriguaient.

- _Que ce passe t-il Eleazar ?_

_- Excuse moi jeune Edward, j'avais oublié que tu…je suis heureux de te rencontrer Bella._

_- De quel don faisais-tu allusion ?_

_- De celui de Bella…tu ignorais_

- _Mon don ? Mais je n'ai pas de don._

- _Bien sur que si, et des plus impressionnants qui plus est vu que tu arrives à t'en servir même en étant humaine, tu deviendras un immortel exceptionnel. Arrives-tu à lire ses pensées Edward ?_

- _Non, je n'ai jamais pu, je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être un don._

- _Cela explique bien des choses, mais pourquoi les dons de Jasper et Alice marchent-ils sur elle ?_ demanda Carlisle.

- _Je pense que le don de Bella est mental, il la protège contre toute attaque ou intrusion psychique. Une fois transformé son don se développera et elle pourra l'étendre ou le faire disparaître à sa guise._

Je pourrais enfin entendre ses pensées, voila une chose qui me réjouissait. Bella, elle se réjouissait pour une autre raison. Je ne l'avais pas encore tenu informé de ma décision concernant sa transformation, je savais qu'elle y tenait beaucoup et qu'elle souhaitait que cela se fasse rapidement. Elle savait aussi que je chérissais son humanité et c'était notre unique sujet de discorde, elle pensait sûrement qu'Eleazar serait de son côté, comme l'était déjà ma famille. Ses yeux brillaient et mon regard du la surprendre car ses joues prirent cette teinte rosée que j'aimais tant et qui me manquerait. Alice vint nous interrompre.

- _Vient Bella, il faut qu'on discute._

Je savais déjà de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Elle arrivera peut-être à faire pencher la balance en ma faveur et faire que Bella soit plus disposé à accepter ma demande. Je remarquais que Jasper les suivait discrètement, Alice avait vraiment pensé à tout.

Sam arriva quelques heures plus tard avec Seth, j'entendais le reste de la meute caché dans les bois encerclant la villa. Les loups ne nous faisaient toujours pas confiance, seuls Sam et Seth étaient sous leur forme humaine. Sam expliqua à nos hôtes en quoi consistait l'imprégnation, d'après les légendes Quileutes, l'imprégnation avait pour principal but d'assurer la descendance, et transférer le gène lupin. La magie qui entourait le processus faisait office de sélecteur naturel afin que les loups ne prennent pour compagnes que des femmes pouvant assurer la bonne transmission du gène. Cette explication ne tenait pas dans le cas présent étant donné que Rosalie étant immortelle, son corps était figé dans le temps, elle ne pouvait enfanter, Seth ne pourra donc pas avoir de descendance. Eleazar avait une tout autre explication.

- _Je pense que le lien qui lit Rosalie et ce jeune loup est le même que celui qui lit Edward et Bella. Votre peuple a semble t-il trouvé le moyen d'attirer les âmes jumelles des loups. Ce qui est bien pratique, car il n'y a pas de risque de se tromper. Beaucoup d'entre nous, humain ou vampire, finissent leur vie sans jamais rencontrer leur âme jumelle, et votre peuple a trouvé le moyen de contourner ce problème._

- _Qu'entends-tu par âme jumelle ?_ Demande Carlisle.

- _Avez-vous lu la bible ? la bible des humains je veux dire. Il existe dans la bible humaine, une référence à notre histoire. Bien sûr il faut savoir quoi chercher pour le comprendre. _

- _L'histoire des vampires est dans la bible ?_ Bella avait semble toute du mal à y croire.

- _Oui Bella, dans la genèse pour être exact. La bible a été écrite par les humains mais elle est en ait un recueil de légendes et d'histoire. Certains passages ont été modifiés afin de masqué la vérité. _

- _Quelle vérité ? _Demanda Jasper.

- _La genèse raconte la création du monde, de la terre. Il est dit que Dieu créa l'Homme à son image puis créa la Femme à partir de la côte de l'Homme. De ce fait, la Femme est une partie de l'Homme. Puis, Adam et Eve ont mangé le fruit de l'arbre de la connaissance, ce qui leur a valu d'être banni du Paradis. Et leur fils Abel fut tué par son frère à cause d'une femme. Puis Caïn fut maudit. Ce que la bible ne dit pas, c'est que Adam et Eve ne furent pas les seuls à être crée, plusieurs couple virent le jour à cette période, toutes ces créatures furent crée par deux, des âmes jumelles qui a travers le temps cherchent à se retrouver, afin de ne plus faire qu'un. Il arrive que jamais ses âmes ne se rencontrent au cours de leurs différentes incarnations. Rare sont ceux qui ont réussi à se retrouver, ce qui est le cas de Bella et Edward. Maintenant qu'ils se sont trouvés, ils ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre. Je pense que c'est ce qui est aussi arrivé à Rosalie et Seth. Ce que je trouve impressionnant c'est que les Quileutes ont réussi à attirer leurs âmes jumelles._

- _Quel est le rapport entre cette histoire et l'existence de nos deux espèces ? _Demanda Sam.

- _Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Caïn pour avoir tué son frère fut transformé en vampire. Il est notre père à tous, il a été condamné à errer sur terre, mort vivant jusqu'à obtenir le pardon de son frère. Ce qu'il n'a jamais obtenu, car au lieu de chercher à se racheter, Caïn a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour transformer d'autres et dominer les humains. Adam et Eve après avoir mangé le fruit de la connaissance, sont devenus immortels. Ce ne sont pas des vampires mais ils sont plus qu'humains. Ils ont ressuscité Abel et lui ont donné pour mission de combattre son frère, chaque pleine lune il pouvait se changer en loup et acquérir suffisamment de force pour affronter son frère. Le reste du temps, il pourrait mener une vie normale, fonder une famille, avoir une descendance, ce que jamais ne connaitrait Caïn. _

- _Ce Caïn existe-t-il toujours ?_ Demanda Sam.

- _Oui. Tout comme ses parents…et son frère._

- _Est-ce pour retrouver Abel qu'Aro est parti à la chasse aux loups garou ? _demanda Carlisle.

- _Je ne pourrais le dire, Aro a toujours eu une grande soif de pouvoir, et pour lui les enfants de la lune représentent un obstacle à ses projets, il a peur de ce qui arriverait si jamais Caïn et Abel se rencontrait. _

- _Vous voulez dire qu'il sait où est Caïn ? _ Bella intervint pour la première fois, elle était restée très attentive aux paroles d'Eleazar.

- _Celui qu'on nomme Caïn dans la bible est a Voltera. Mais nous le connaissons tous sous le nom de __**Marcus.**_

- _MARCUS ?_


	23. Chapter 23

**PDV Edward**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je n'avais jamais rencontré les Volturi mais d'après ce que j'avais pu voir dans les pensées de Carlisle, Marcus était de loin celui qui me semblait le plus inoffensif. Comment cet être éteint (dans tous les sens du terme) pouvait-il être le plus puissant de notre espèce ? J'aurais bien vu à cette place Aro ou même Caius, mais Marcus.

_- C'est de là alors que vient la guerre entre vampire et loups-garous_ ? Demanda Bella.

_- Oui. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Aro a entreprit d'exterminer tous les enfants de la lune._

- Il ne faut donc pas qu'il sache pour les Quileutes. Affirma Carlisle.

- _…je pense que ce serait préférable en effet._

« si Aro apprenait pour leur existence il chercherait sûrement à les étudier…vraiment fascinant…tout comme Bella... ».

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses pensées, puis me revint ses premières pensées concernant l'odeur des cabots à son arrivé.

- _Y aurait-il un souci avec l'odeur des Quileutes Eleazar ? Il m'a semblé qu'elle… t'intriguait._

- Il est vrai que leur odeur m'intrigue, mais ce n'est as la seule chose qui m'intrigue. Les enfants de lune ne peuvent se transformer que à la nuit tombée, or il fait jour et je sens des loups cachés dans les bois. De plus leur odeur est différente, moins forte. Je me vois obligé de vous informer que ce ne sont pas des enfants de la lune.

- Mais dans ce cas, que sommes-nous ? Demanda Seth.

_- Je l'ignore jeune loup. Mais je pense qu'Aro ne devrait pas connaître votre existence, car même si vous n'êtes pas de vrais enfants de la lune, vous représentez un danger pour les vampires. Aro voudrait vous étudier et sûrement vous éradiquer quand il aura percé votre secret. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je sens la magie qui vous entoure et qu'elle est très forte, c'est elle qui est à l'origine de votre mutation.  
_

**PDV Bella**

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine que nous étions à Forks, les Cullen préparaient notre emménagement en Alaska. Je serai un nouveau né chez les vampires alors il fallait m'éloigner pour un temps des humains.

Je ressassais sans cesse ce que j'avais appris sur les vampires et les loups garous. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle une bonne chrétienne, bien que j'avais comme la plupart des jeunes, je suppose, eu droit à un baptême en règle et une première communion, je n'allais jamais à l'église et les rares fois où il m'arrivait de prier c'était lorsque j'étais en mauvaise posture.

Bref, j'avais appris que la guerre entre vampire et loup garou existait depuis la création de l'humanité et il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient y mettre un terme, mais l'un se fait manipuler et l'autre…eh bien personne ne savait où était l'autre ni ce qu'il était devenu. Jacob n'était pas un vrai loup garou.

Jacob. Je ressentais un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que je pensais à lui. Mon Jacob, mon loup, à qui j'avais brisé le cœur. Je l'avais abandonné. Pourquoi est ce que je n'étais pas tombé amoureuse de lui après tout ce temps passé ensemble? Nous avions été si proche, et avions même à deux reprises faillit l'être davantage. Est-ce le lien qui existe entre Edward et moi qui m'en avait empêché ? Ce lien qui semble exister depuis la création de l'humanité ? Sans ce lien, Edward se serait-il intéressé à moi ? M'aurait-il seulement même remarqué ?

Moi, une humaine si banale comparé à toutes les magnifiques créatures qui avaient croisé son chemin durant sa longue existence, comme cette Tanya qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Edward est-il prisonnier de ce lien, ce lien qui le condamne à m'aimer ? Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre cette révélation mais elle explique bien des choses.

Je repense à l'histoire de Leah et Sam. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, amoureux, peut-être même avaient-ils des projets. Et d'un coup, tout a basculé, Sam n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Emily. Plus de projet, plus d'amour, Leah s'est retrouvé toute seule, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été enceinte. Et Leah doit vivre avec ça tous les jours, elle entend les pensées de Sam, est un témoin indirect de l'affection qu'il porte à Emily, elle revit leur ébats… Une chance que ni Edward, ni moi ne faisions parti de la meute de Jake, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de voir sa détresse. Il doit déjà beaucoup souffrir, pas besoin d'exhiber ce qu'il a perdu comme pour le narguer. J'espérais qu'il s'imprégnerait rapidement, qu'il ne souffrira pas trop longtemps car c'est un fait, je ne suis pas la personne qui lui est destiné. Il existe quelque part une fille qui l'attend. Une fois avec elle, il oubliera son amour pour moi et peut-être qu'on pourra à nouveau être ami, car pour le moment ce n'est pas gagné.

J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de le joindre mais il avait ignoré mes coups de fils et avait renvoyé mes lettres sans même les ouvrir. Ca m'avait tellement blessé qu'il décide de couper tous les ponts avec moi, qu'il me raye de sa vie. J'essayais de ne pas le montrer devant Edward mais n'étant pas une bonne dissimulatrice ce n'était pas évident. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward pense que je ne l'aime plus ou que j'aime Jake plus que lui. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, ces deux années ont été un véritable enfer pour moi. J'avais essayé de camoufler cet amour, cette souffrance.

J'avais espéré qu'en fin de compte je tomberais amoureuse de Jake, ou du moins l'aimerais suffisamment pour envisagé faire ma vie avec lui, du moins, tant que lui voudrait de moi. Mais il a juste fallut que Lili parle d'Alice pour que tout refasse surface. Dès que je l'ai vu, c'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti, j'avais tout oublié, son abandon, ma souffrance, ma peine, l'inquiétude de Charlie, Jake. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et le fait qu'il voulait encore de moi qui comptait.

A propos de Lili, je me demande bien comment se passe ses vacances avec Emmett.

_- Je donnerai tout pour avoir accès à tes pensées en ce moment.  
_

Edward, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu qu'il ne fait jamais de bruit en se déplaçant. Serais-je aussi silencieuse que lui une fois transformé ? Le plus important est que je perde ma maladresse et que j'arrête de rougir à tout va.

_- A quoi penses-tu Bella ?_

_- Je me demandais comment ça se passait pour Lili._

_- Elle va bien, Alice l'a eu au téléphone ce matin. Il semblerait que Lili soit le contraire de toi_ _en matière de shopping._

_- Alice doit-être aux anges, elle a trouvé une autre personne pour l'accompagner dans ses_ _virées shopping. Peut-être me laissera-t-elle tranquille maintenant.  
_  
_- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion là-dessus, Alice prépare justement une virée shopping avec Rosalie et Esmé, et je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que u seras de la partie étant donné que tu es la raison principale de ce projet._

- Comment ça moi ? Je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Voyons Belle, tu ne comptes quand même pas te marier en jean et tee-shirt.

- Ah, ça !

Et merde, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Edward m'avait fait ça demande, ou plutôt présenter sa conditio à ma transformation. J'avais, comme pour me le rappeler, une magnifique mais non moins impressionnante bague à mon annulaire gauche. Il m'avait informé après coup que cette bague avait appartenu à sa mère, sa mère humaine j'entends, et que c'était un véritable honneur pour lui que je la porte, j'étais très heureuse que ça lui fasse plaisir mais j'avais aussi l'impression qu'on ne voyait qu'elle, comme si un énorme spot était braqué en permanence sur elle.

Après une longue négociation, j'avais quand même réussi à obtenir une cérémonie intime, avec uniquement les Cullens, Seth, Sam et Emily (Les Quilleutes avait modifié les termes du traité afin d'autorisé ma transformation et que Seth puisse vivre pleinement son imprégnation auprès de Rose. Carlisle avait juste insisté pour qu'il reste à la Push pendant ma première année en tant que vampire, même si son sang ne m'attirerait pas, je risquais quand même de l'attaquer car son odeur m'y inciterait.

Je ne pouvais inviter personne de Forks et encore moins Charlie, ils remarqueraient qu'Edward et sa famille n'avaient pas changé d'un poil) et une vrai lune de miel avant ma transformation qui aura lieu dans 2 semaines. Une fois transformé et pendant un an je serai une sorte de monstre assoiffé de sang, alors il fallait bien que j'en profite. Edward avait accepté après qu'Alice lui ait assuré que Jasper et elle ne serait pas loin et qu'elle nous gardera à l'œil. Cette partie me causait encore quelques soucis, je n'étais pas vraiment emballé que ma belle sœur joue les voyeuses durant ma première fois avec mon mari, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle essaierait de nous laisser le plus d'intimité possible.

La cérémonie se déroulerait à Forks et ce serait Jasper qui officierait, il avait obtenu son agrémentation en ligne, j'avais un peu de mal à imaginer Jasper en soutane, mais bon j'espère que je n'éclaterais pas de rire au mauvais moment.

**PDV Lili**

Paris c'était vraiment le pied. On était arrivé par un vol de nuit et dans le taxi qui nous emmenait à notre lieu de vie, Emmett avait demandé à passer par la « Tour Eiffel », non mais sans blague, la Tour Eiffel, je ne l'avais plus vu en vrai depuis que mes parents avaient décidé de quitter la France à l'âge de huit ans. Et il l'avait prononcé avec un accent très craquant. Faut dire qu'il parait couramment français alors que moi, même pas un mot. Je ne savais même pas dire bonjour, ni merci.

Il avait essayé de m'apprendre dans l'avion mais moi j'étais intéressé par tout autre chose…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Faire l'amour dans l'avion avait toujours été un fantasme pour moi, Emmett a su réaliser mon fantasme à la perfection. D'abord, nous étions en première classe (une première pour moi) et j'étais avec le plus beau mec de tout l'avion, sans fausse modestie.

Ces greluches d'hôtesse n'arrêtaient pas de lu tourner autour genre : « Puis je vous offrir une autre coupe de champagne » alors qu'il n'avait même pas touché à la première ou « désirez-vous une autre couverture », le pire c'était « si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous rendre ce trajet plus agréable, surtout n'hésitez pas à sonner ». Ce à quoi mon apollon avait heureusement répondu « je pense que je n'aurai besoin de rien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut » en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Et vlan, dans ta gueule pétasse et maintenant dégage, non mais franchement.

Nous étions donc à Paris, la plus belle ville du monde, avec ses illuminations de noël, et ses magasins ouverts jusque tard le soir. L'appartement dans lequel nous séjournions avait été offert à Alice et Jasper en cadeau de mariage par Carlisle. Dis donc, sacré cadeau, je me demandais ce qu'Emmett et Rosalie avait reçu eu, parce que je savais qu'ils avaient été marié, d'ailleurs ils l'étaient encore. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de divorce, peut-être que c'était en cours étant donné que Rosalie avait un nouveau amoureux.

Je n'avais rien compris à cette histoire de coup de foudre subit et si fort que tout le monde l'accepte sans bronché, surtout que le mec s'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et que c'était un loup garou et pote de Jacob, qui lui-même est l'ex de Bella, donc rival d'Edward. On dirait un de ces vieux feuilletons pourri genre « santa Barbara » ou « Top model ».

Mais bon, moi je n'avais pas à me plaindre, Emmett était avec moi et j'étais à Paris, je plaignais surtout mon compte qui allait se sentir bien vide après cette escapade, mais bon, c'était pas tous les jours que je venais à Paris.

Revenons à nos moutons, nous étions donc à Paris dans ce superbe appart, et nous étions seul tous les deux. Nous avions donc décidé de « tester » toutes les pièces à notre façon, et des pièces il y en avait croyez moi. Ne me demandé de vous les décrire, j'y connais rien en déco mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'était chic, clair et confortable. Il y avait une cuisine de taille normal (pas de quoi fouetter un chat) mais avec un grand plan de travaille (C'est le premier endroit que nous avons testé) et entièrement équipé de tous l'électroménager nécessaire. La cuisine était séparé du séjour par un immense bar, tout en bois et rempli d'alcool (je sais, j'ai vérifié). Le séjour était spacieux et dans des couleurs clairs et apaisantes, avec un immense canapé d'angle noir et un écran plat à provoquer une crise cardiaque si vous regardez « anacondas » avec. Il y avait un petit balcon sans prétention avec vue imprenable sur le la ville. Deux chambres, toutes avec salle d'eau dernier cri, et matelas moelleux, et des toilettes pour les invités. Je me disais que le retour à la réalité sera difficile une fois habitué à tant de luxe et de confort, mais pour le moment pas question de broyer du noir, je devais en profiter un max.

Après une douche et une courte nuit de sommeil (Emmett m'avait laissé dormir et avait joué aux jeux vidéo) je m'étais réveillé d'attaque pour une visite guidé et shopping de mise en ambiance (juste histoire de faire des repérages avant la grande offensive).

Emmett était très patient et m'emmenait partout, il avait loué une sorte de quatre quatre de luxe, et avait fait le plein de jeux vidéos pour « ces nuits sans moi », je n'avais pas compris tout de suite que c'était parce qu'il ne dormait jamais (je ne le savais même pas). Pour info, Emmett ne dort jamais, le soleil ne le brûle pas, et je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il lui fait, mais il est clair qu'il en a peur d'ailleurs, depuis notre arrivé, il appelait Alice pour avoir la météo.

Lorsqu'elle lui disait que le soleil ferait une percé (le temps était gris en général, et nous avions même eu droit à plusieurs chutes de neiges durant notre séjour) il restait à la maison soit avec moi, soit il me conseillait de sortir, d'en profiter pour faire les boutiques tranquillement. Mais je ressentais des scrupules à utiliser sa carte bancaire alors qu'il n'était pas avec moi et il m'avait confisqué la mienne pour justement que je ne l'utilise pas. On restait donc enfermé dans l'appart à faire l'amour, regarder un film ou jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Alice m'avait appelé quelques jours après notre arrivé pour m'informer qu'Edward et Bella se marieraient et qu'il fallait donc que je prévoie une robe pour l'occasion. Se marier si jeune, elle est folle ou quoi cette Bella, mais bon ce n'était pas mes oignons, ça voulait donc dire qu'Emmett et moi serions encore ensemble dans deux semaines, cool. Ne pensez pas que j'envisage de le quitter mais ma philosophie c'est attend toi au pire et profite du meilleur.

Pour le moment ça roulait bien entre nous, mais il n'avait jamais parlé d'avenir d'ailleurs nous ne parlions jamais. Je ne suis pas doué pour aborder des sujets importants tels que le mariage, les enfants, ce genre de chose et je pense que c'est pareil pour Emmett, il profite de l'instant présent sans se prendre la tête. Mais j'avoue que lorsque j'ai appris pour Bella et Edward, j'ai eu envi qu'Emmett me parle des projets qu'il avait pour nous, avait-il l'intention de continuer à me voir une fois rentré ? Prévoyait-il qu'on s'installe ensemble ? Ce serait une première pour moi, mais je pense qu'on s'en sortirait vu que nous ne sommes pas si différent.

Je voulais aussi qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus à moi. Je savais qu'il se nourrissait de sang mais je ne savais pas à quel moment il le faisait, si je me transformerais en vampire si jamais il me mordait, ni s'il devait lutter pour ne pas me mordre. La réponse à ma dernière interrogation est m'est parvenu d'une manière assez traumatisante pour les petites natures.

Une semaine après notre arrivé à Paris, je m'étais réveillé avec une douleur dans le bas du dos. J'ai cru un moment que c'était du à nos ébats de la veille, avant de me lever et de comprendre l'origine du problème. J'avais mes règles ! Je me suis vite levé pour ne pas tacher les draps, et avait pris une rapide douche, il était temps, à peine dans la cabine de douche je sentais le liquide chaud couler sur ma jambe. J'entendais mon portable sonner dans la chambre, puis la porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte sur Emmett qui m'apportait mon portable. Les parois de la cabine de douche ont volés en éclats et Emmett se tenait devant moi, un horrible grognement s'échappait de sa gorge et ses yeux, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des yeux aussi noirs. A ce moment là, j'ai pris vraiment conscience de son état de vampire et qu'il pouvait être dangereux pour moi.


	24. Chapter 24

**PDV Jacob**

Trahison, tout n'était que trahison autour de moi. D'abord Seth, qui avait osé s'imprégner d'un de ces buveurs de sang. Billy pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je ne croyais pas une seconde à l'implacabilité de l'imprégnation, c'tait juste une excuse pour justifier sa trahison. Sam, cherchait déjà à quitter Leah avant sa mutation, il ne savait pas comment faire sans que leur entourage de lui jette la pierre, alors il avait sauté sur l'occaz.

Et Seth avait trop peur d'affronter ces misérables sangsues, alors il avait orchestré sa soi-disant imprégnation. Sam, cette sous-merde, s'est rangé du côté des sangsues. Il fait maintenant ami-ami avec ses monstres. J'avais honte de l'avoir un jour considéré comme mon ami, du respect que je lui avais témoigné, d'avoir été sous ses ordres, il est un vrai déshonneur pour notre peuple, il s'est déshonoré en pactisant avec eux et il avait corrompu les anciens, leur faisant croire que les Cullens avaient des sentiments, une conscience. Mais moi, je savais ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ils ne pourront jamais me tromper.

S'ils avaient vraiment des sentiments, Edward ne m'aurait jamais volé Bella. Et maintenant il allait la transformer en monstre. Et les anciens avaient donné leur accord. Les traitres ! Je jure que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je ferais tout pour au moins sauver son âme à défaut de son corps. Même si ça me brise le cœur d'y penser, je la tuerais de mes propres mains plutôt que de la laisser errer sur cette terre, avec ses monstres.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre. Sam et Billy avaient essayé de venir me résonner, mais je n'avais pas bougé, j'avais créé une sorte de bouclier autour de moi, meurs paroles glissaient sur moi comme de l'eau, sans jamais parvenir à pénétrer mon cerveau. Je ne voulais pas écouter leurs piteuses explications, risquer de me faire corrompre, ils ne m'auront pas.

Tiens, on dirait que Billy a de la visite. Je me rapprochais de la porte sur la pointe des pieds et tendais l'oreille. Charlie ! Puis ce fut comme si le soleil c'était de nouveau mis à briller. Comment avais-je pu oublier Charlie ? Je doutais fort que Bella avait parlé de ses projets de devenir un monstre à son père. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas le droit de lui en faire part, le traité m'en empêchait.

D'un autre côté, le but de ce traité était de protéger les humains des Cullen tout en leur laissant le bénéfice du doute, car ils étaient censés être inoffensif. Mais, cette condition ne tenait plus, étant donné qu'ils avaient décidé de transformer Bella. Ma Bella, mon amour, je te sauverai, je suis désolé mais il faut que je parle à Charlie. Même si ce n'est pas pour lui parler de vampire, mais au moins pour qu'il empêche ce mariage.

J'enfilais un Tee-shirt et descendais les rejoindre au salon. Billy a légèrement sursauté en me voyant, son regard me renvoyait sa surprise et sa joie de me voir sortir enfin de ma catatonie. Mais son regard changea rapidement quand il comprit que c'était Charlie qui m'intéressait.

- _Hey, Jacob, Comment vas-tu ? _

- _Bien Charlie, et vous-même _

- _Ca va, Bella est passé me voir il y a quelque temps, mais tu n'étais pas avec elle et n'a pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit. Heu…ça va vous deux ?_

- _En fait, Bella m'a quitté. C'est drôle qu'elle ne vous l'ait pas dit. _

Billy devenait de plus en plus nerveux, tant pis pour lui, je ferai tout pour sauver Bella, et Charlie pouvait m'y aider.

- _Non…Bella ne m'a rien dit. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- _Oh, tu sais, les jeunes de nos jours, leurs vies sont s compliqués, mais ce n'est pas à nous de nous en occuper_. Tenta Billy.

- _Moi je pense au contraire que si nos enfants rencontrent des problèmes dans leur couple, nous devons les aider autant que possible. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Jacob ?_

- _Bella m'a quitté, et s'est remise avec son ex._

- _Son ex ? Quel ex ? Bella n'a pas d'ex._

- _Vous semblez oublier Edward Cullen._

- _Edward Cullen est à Dartmouth avec vous ?_

- _Non, juste à Hanover. Enfin, était. _

- _Ca suffit Jacob. Bella t'a quitté fait toi une raison. Si elle n'a pas voulu en parler avec Charlie c'est elle que ça regarde. _S'énerva Billy.

- _Quoi ?_ _Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Billy ? Jacob a raison de m'en parler, ce…Cullen a brisé le cœur de ma fille, il s'est enfui comme un lâche. Si Jacob n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que Bella serait devenu. Alors il a eu raison de m'en parler. Je vais prendre quelques jours de congé et j'irai rendre une petite visite à Bella. Si ce Cullen pense qu'il peut partir et revenir dans la vie de ma fille comme ça, il va vite comprendre son erreur. Et si Bella pense que je ne peux pas aller jusqu'à Hanover pour lui botter les fesses, c'est qu'elle ne me connaît pas._

Je jubilais intérieurement, Charlie réagissait encore mieux que ce que j'espérais.

- _ Pas la peine d'aller au si loin. Ils ne sont pas à Hanover._

- _Ca suffit Jacob. _

Billy était rouge de colère, ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Comme si ça pouvait suffire à m'arrêter.

- _Ca suffit._

- _Les Cullen sont à Forks, et Bella est avec eux. Et vous ne connaissez pas le plus beau._

- _A Forks ? Bella est à Forks ?_

- _Oui, et elle va se marier dans une semaine je crois, peut être deux, je ne sais pas. Mais demandez à Billy, il est plus au courent que moi._

- _Billy ? Elle va se marier, avec Cullen et tu étais au courent ? Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je sois au courent ?_

- _Parce que …je considère que c'est à Bella de t'en parler. Les Cullen ne sont que depuis quelques jours, et uniquement parce que nous avons eu un petit souci avec Seth. En fait ce n'est même pas un souci. Cette histoire de mariage, c'est uniquement parce que le Docteur Cullen veut protéger Bella._

- _Ma fille va se marier et tu voulais me le cacher ? _

- _Non, je ne voulais pas te le cacher, je voulais juste essayer de convaincre Bella de t'en parler avant._

- _Ils avaient peur que vous ne débarquiez chez les Cullen. _

J'étais adossé nonchalamment à la porte, les mains dans mes poches. Billy me lançait un regard noir, mais moi je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne. J'étais aux anges, Charlie était vraiment parfait dans son rôle.

- _Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je t'appelle plus tard Billy, mais sache que je suis très déçu. Merci Jacob._

Il se leva et sorti. Une fois le bruit de sa voiture s'est éloigné, Billy laissa éclater sa colère. Me traitant d'irresponsable et de jaloux, me parlant de secret et de je ne sais quelle autre idiotie. Je ne l'écoutais pas, je souriais, j'imaginais d'ici la réaction de Bella et des Cullen quand ils verraient Charlie arriver. Ce mariage n'aura jamais lieu. Billy appela ensuite Sam pour lui exposer la situation afin qu'il avertisse les Cullen.

**PDV Lili**

J'étais debout dans la cabine de douche, tremblante de froid et de terreur. Emmett ne bougeait pas, ses yeux noirs et inexpressifs fixé sur mes jambes, où j'imaginais bien le sang qui coulait et se mélangeait à l'eau formant une flaque à mes pieds. Je n'osais pas faire un geste de peur qu'il ne prenne ça pour une provocation. Je priais intérieurement pour que quelqu'un intervienne, pour qu'Emmett se réveille enfin. Mais rien ne se passait, mon portable était en miette et Emmett ne se réveillait toujours pas, et cet horrible son qui sortait de sa gorge, on aurait dit un animal. Puis son portable se mit à sonner avec insistance en même temps que le téléphone dans la cuisine. Il a décroché son portable de façon automatique. Sans dire le moindre mot, il a écouté, puis s'est tourné vers la porte et est sorti. Je n'osais toujours pas bouger de peur qu'il revienne. Le téléphone à la cuisine sonnait toujours, mais c'est tout ce que j'entendais. Au bout d'un moment je commençais à sentir des fourmis dans les jambes et décidais de sortir de là. Je fis une brève toilette et mettais un tampon avant de m'emmitoufler dans mon peignoir et d'aller répondre au téléphone.

_« Lili, ça va ?...je suis tellement désolé avec les préparatifs pour le mariage de Bella et Edward, je n'ai rien vu venir…ça va ? »_

- _Oh mon dieu Alice, j'ai eu tellement peur._

_« Je sais, je suis désolé »._

- _Ses yeux…il a cassé…_J'avais du mal à aligner les mots, Je n'arrivais pas arrêter de pleurer alors que d'habitude je n'étais pas une petite nature.

_« Je sais…veux-tu que je vienne ? Jasper et moi pouvons être là d'ici demain matin avec un peu de chance. »_

- _Non, mais je veux rentrer chez moi Alice, excuse moi de te demander ça, mais pourrais-tu me réserver une place sur le prochain avion. Je ne pourrais pas le faire moi-même, je ne comprends pas un mot de cette fichue langue._

_« Tu ne veux pas en discuter avec Emmett d'abord ? Je suis sûr qu'il est désolé, il a juste été surpris c'est tout. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche d'humaine à ce moment, et il ne connaissait pas cette odeur. La prochaine fois ce sera différent. »_

- _Je ne sais pas Alice…_

_« Tu l'aimes ou pas ?_ »

_- Bien sûr que je l'aime, mais comment on peut vivre une relation si à la moindre goute de sang on risque de se faire égorger par celui qu'on aime ?_

_« On croyant à votre relation et en lui faisant confiance, comment crois-tu qu'Edward et Bella font ? De plus il n'allait pas t'égorger, il voulait juste savoir d'où venait cette odeur. »_

- Si tu avais vu ses yeux...c'était horrible

« Ca m'étonne que tu me dise ça, tu as déja vu les yeux d'Emmett lorsqu'il était...enfin lorsqu'il voulait...faire la chose. »

- Mais là il voulait me bouffer

« Non, tu te trompes, ça ne l'a pas attiré, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais coupé, ça n'a pas la même odeur. Il a vraiment été surpris c'est tout »  
  
- _Tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher entre nous ?_

_« Oui »_

- _Tu l'as vu ?_

_« Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te le dire…ça risque d'impacter sur le futur._ »

- _Alice ! J'ai besoin de savoir._

_« Oui, j'ai vu que ça marchera entre vous, mais mes visions sont subjectives, ça ne marchera que si vous le voulez vraiment et si vous faites tout pour que ça marche. »_

- _Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?_

_« Emmett est allé chasser, je lui dirai quand il pourra revenir et là vous aurez une sérieuse discutions et vous déciderez ensemble. Ensuite tu achèteras ta robe pour le mariage et vous rentrerez, on vous attend tous les deux._ »

_-…_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Lili, fais moi confiance, je resterai vigilante dorénavant. »_

- _D'accord. Merci Alice._

_« Non, merci à toi d'aimer ce gros balourd. »_


	25. Chapter 25

**PDV Edward**

J'avais essayé d'apercevoir la robe de Bella dans les pensées de mes sœurs, mais Alice était devenue une pro pour me cacher ses pensées et il semblerait qu'elle ait fait profiter de sa technique à Rosalie…et même à Esmé ? Voila qui est fâcheux. Elles me regardaient en souriant, me défiant d'arriver à leur tirer les vers du nez. Elles savaient très bien ce que j'essayais de faire, je devais me montrer patient car meilleur serait la surprise mais 'avais tellement hâte que je ne savais plus quoi faire pour patienter. Encore trois jours à attendre, trois long jours avant que Bella devienne ma femme, argh, que c'était long ! Je trouvais les jours si longs et si ennuyeux que même la présence de Bella à mes côtés ne suffisait pas à me faire patienter. J'étais comme un lion en cage, et je commençais à déplorer l'absence d'Emmett, lui au moins aurais trouvé de quoi nous occuper. Jasper était trop pris par Alice pour m'aider, et je ne pouvais profiter de ma Bella que pendant la nuit, hors elle s'endormait trop rapidement à mon gout. Je restais donc sur ma faim et ma frustration était des plus palpables.

Emmett m'avait laissé tout un tas de livre concernant les relations sexuelles et les positions possibles durant l'acte. Si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait rien qu'en lisant les titres. Pour lui, étant un homme, et un Cullen de surcroit, je me devais d'être en mesure de satisfaire ma belle au delà de ses espérances. Il est vrai que l'amour physique tenait un rôle primordial dans sa conception du couple. J'avais été très septique, quand à sa méthode pour m'enseigner les joies de l'amour physique, mais peut-être par curiosité, ou par désir d'être à la hauteur, j'avais commencé par feuilleter distraitement et discrètement (je ne voulais surtout pas que Bella soit au courent) ses ouvrages, puis minutieusement. Mes connaissances en la matière étaient casi-inexistante, ne m'y étant jamais intéressé durant mon existence humaine. J'appris donc qu'il existait plusieurs manières de satisfaire une femme, sans procéder à l'acte. Je m'étais donc décidé à tester une de ces techniques le soir même, car Bella était impatiente et ne manquait pas d'imagination, quant à la manière de me faire craquer. Je soupçonnais la participation de mes sœurs derrière chaque tentative de sa part (les accessoires utilisé ne sortaient surement pas des valises de Bella). Je me disais donc, qu'en prenant l'initiative, j'arriverai mieux à me contrôler et prévenir tout débordement, plutôt que de me faire surprendre. Et je parviendrais ainsi à l'apaiser, me laissant un peu de répit jusqu'au mariage.

Une fois ma décision arrêté, je descendais rejoindre ma famille, je voulais leur demander de nous laisser la maison quelques instants ce soir. Je voulais que nous ayons un peu d'intimité, ce qui me donnerait le courage nécessaire. Alice savait, bien avant que j'atteigne le salon, ma requête et me fit un clin d'œil dès qu'elle m'aperçut descendant le grand escalier.

« _T'inquiète Ed, je m'occupe de tout et j'ai vu que ça se passera_ _bien_ »

Je fis une grimace en retour de son ton assuré, je n'étais toujours pas sur d'arriver à me contrôler, mais j'étais bien décidé à essayer. Si Emmett avait réussit à contrôler sa force herculéenne face à Lili, je pourrais peut-être y arriver aussi avec ma tendre muse, à condition bien sur que mon envie de m'abreuver de son sang ne refasse pas surface. Cela faisait un moment déjà que le monstre ne réagissait pas, en fait, depuis que je l'avais perdu. Ma gorge me brulait toujours, mais plus autant qu'avant, comme si j'étais devant un humain quelconque.

- _Edward._

Alice s'était figé, le regard vide, elle avait une vision qui me pétrifiait. Comment cela était-il possible ? Nous avions pourtant fait attention à ne pas nous montrer.

- _Que vois-tu, Alice ?_ demanda Jasper.

- _Charlie arrive_. Je fus surpris par la faiblesse de ma voix. Bella semblait horrifié par cette nouvelle.

- _Comment ça il arrive ? Où…pourquoi ? … Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici_ ?

Elle était devenue pâle. Je me concentrais alors sur le chef Swan. Rose se dirigeait à vitesse vampirique vers sa chambre et Carlisle dans son bureau. Le chef Swan était très en colère contre sa fille, qui lui avait menti, mais aussi et surtout contre moi, qui étais revenu dans la vie de Bella. Il avait espéré qu'elle m'aurait oublié dans les bras du cabot, et croyait qu'elle y était parvenue jusqu'à ce que le cabot lui fasse état de nos projets.

- _Il était à la réserve aujourd'hui et Jacob Black l'a informé de notre retour à Forks et de notre projet de mariage. Il lui a dit que tu l'avais quitté pour moi._

- _Mais…oh mon dieu, Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_

- _Parce qu'il t'aime Bella._

- _Arrête avec ça s'il te plaît_. _S'il m'aimait vraiment, il respecterait mes décisions au lieu de me créer des ennuis. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit qu'il se passera avec Charlie ? Que je rentrerai bien sagement et que je lui tomberai dans les bras ? C'est fini entre nous, et d'ailleurs ça n'a jamais commencé. Il savait que c'était toi que j'aimais et que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre. Un jour il s'imprégnera et il oubliera jusqu'à mon existence, alors à quoi sert tout ce cirque ?_

Elle était vraiment en colère, on aurait dit un chaton qui sortait les griffes et crachait en imitant un tigre. Elle était adorable.

Rose revint avec une énorme mallette de maquillage. Elle s'était, à notre arrivé à Hanover, inscrite à un cours sur le maquillage pour le cinéma. Il ne tenait pas trop longtemps mais, elle s'était dite à l'époque que ça pourrait toujours nous être utile. Elle s'est occupé de Carlisle, puis d'Esmé, tandis que Jasper et moi étions monté nous changer, troquant nos Tee- shirt et basquets pour des vêtements un peu plus classique et qui nous donnait une allure plus distingué. Puis nous nous sommes installés autour de la table de la salle à manger. Seth arrivait alors qu'Alice posait sur le nez de Jasper des lunettes de vu. Lorsqu'Esmé est allé ouvrir à Charlie, il était encore très remonté mais s'est tout de suite calmé devant Esmé et nos mines sérieuses. Il croyait nous avoir coupés en plein conseil de famille, ce qui était le but recherché. Carlisle l'a invité à s'asseoir parmi nous.

- _Carlisle, depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ? Il avait jugé bon de passer à l'essentiel avant de perdre tous ses moyens, il était un peu intimidé par Carlisle._

- _Justement, comme vous vous en êtes surement rendu compte, nous étions en pleine discussion, à ce propos justement, le mariage d'Edward et Bella j'entends. Je_ _suppose que vous êtes au courant maintenant qu'Edward et Bella sont de nouveau ensemble ?_

- _En effet, et je l'ai appris par Jacob alors que Bella était chez moi il ya deux semaines et ne m'a rien dit. A propos jeune fille, ne devrais-tu pas être à Dartmouth e ce moment ?_

- _Si Charlie…en fait…_

- _Oui, je t'écoute._

- _…heu…_

Bella cherchait mon appui, il était impressionnant de voir à quel point elle perdait ses moyens lorsqu'il était question de notre prochaine union. Charlie m'ignorait royalement, car il n'était pas sur de pouvoir contenir sa colère face et moi, et par respect pour Carlisle et Esmé, ne voulait pas faire de scandale. Il s'avait aussi l'attachement que sa fille avait pour moi, et même s'il aurait préféré le cabot à moi, il se devait de respecter sa décision. Je fis discrètement signe à Carlisle d'intervenir, car lui seul pourrait apaiser le chef San.

- _Je vous prie de m'excuser Charlie, il est vrai que j'aurais dû…nous aurions dû nous y prendre différemment, mais, le fait est que nous ne sommes que de passage à Forks, pour Seth. Et nous pensions vous rencontrer afin de faire les choses dans les règles et qu'Edward vienne demander votre bénédiction pour ce mariage._

- _Rien que ça ?_

- _Oui, figurez vous que Bella et Edward se sont retrouver par hasard à Hanover, où nous nous étions installé depuis quelques temps. Leurs sentiments n'ayant pas changé avec le temps, Edward à fait sa demande à Bella._

- _Sa demande ? Si je ne m'abuse, Edward a quitté Bella. Il lui a brisé le cœur, il a fallut que je la menace de la renvoyer chez sa mère pour qu'elle se ressaisisse enfin, et je suis sur que sans la présence de Jacob elle n'y serait pas parvenu. Tout allait bien pour elle, et là, Edward réapparait et fini, plus de Jacob, tout est oublié. Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?_

Ce que je vis dans les pensées du Charlie à ce moment là me glaça d'horreur. La colère faisait remonté à la mémoire de Charlie, chaque détails, chaque nuit où Bella hurlait, m'appelait, sa catatonie et son impuissance face au désespoir de sa fille. Ces visions me rappelaient le monstre que j'étais. J'avais tant fait souffrir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. J'avais cru la protéger en m'éloignant, mais je n'avais fait que la briser. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffit, mon égoïsme m'avait ramené vers elle. Le cabot avait raison, je n'étais qu'un monstre. J'aurais du la laisser se reconstruire auprès de lui, disparaître définitivement, au lieu de cela, je m'apprêtais à risquer sa vie et lui voler son âme.

Bella du se rendre compte de mon état, car elle pressa ma main et je vis dans ses yeux, tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, cet amour que je ne méritais pas. Il y avait autre chose aussi, de la…détermination ? Oui, Bella m'aimait et ne comptait pas me laisser m'éloigner d'elle une nouvelle fois. Elle me chercherait, me traquerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle me trouve. Je lui faisais confiance pour cela, elle ne manquait pas d'imagination.

- _Charlie, je comprends que vous soyez inquiet pour votre fille, mais si Edward a rompu avec Bella, c'est parce qu'il était conscient qu'une séparation valait mieux qu'une relation à distance. Je ne pouvais refuser ce poste et je ne pouvais non plus abandonner mon fils tout seul à Forks. Edward voulait que Bella soit libre au cas où elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre, il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient se retrouver un jour. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution pour tous les deux. Alors j'ai agis au mieux pour nos enfants. Et en tant que parent, j'ai demandé à mon fils de libérer Bella, je ne pensais pas qu'elle en souffrirait autant, et Edward n'a pas été mieux de son côté, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'est pourquoi je ne me suis pas opposé à ce qu'il fasse sa demande à Bella. Et puis, de toutes les façons, ils sont majeurs et Edward a de quoi s'occuper d'une famille maintenant._

- _Et que se passera t-il si vous trouvez un meilleur poste à l'autre bout de la planète ? Ils se sépareront encore ?_

- _Char…papa, je suis majeur et Edward aussi, nous pouvons vivre tout seul à présent, Edward ne sera pas obligé de suivre son père, et puis, nous allons nous marier. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter._

- _Si tout va si bien dans le meilleur des mondes Bella, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Tu as passé le weekend avec moi, sans trouvé le courage de m'informer de ta rupture avec Jacob, de tes projets de mariage. Et tu m'as fait croire que tu rentrais alors que tu venais te planquer ici._

- _Je ne t'ai rien dit pour le mariage parce que je savais que tu aimais beau coup Jacob, je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher, j'attendais juste le bon moment. Et Carlisle a un problème beaucoup plus important à régler pour le moment._

C'était la première fois que je voyais Bella mentir avec autant d'aplomb. La Bella rougissante et timide avait fait place à une toute nouvelle Bella, courageuse et forte devant l'adversité. Je n'étais pas le seul surpris par ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité, toutes les pensées de ma famille allaient dans le même sens que les miennes.

Charlie sembla se rendre compte enfin de la présence de Seth. Ces deux dernières années, il s'était intimement rapproché de la mère de Seth, et s'étonnait de ne pas être au courent du problème du jeune Quileute. Il s'est radoucit rapidement en se tournant vers Carlisle.

- _Que se passe t-il avec lui ?_

- _C'est assez…compliqué._

- _Je pense que je peux comprendre._

- _Il se trouve que…Seth soit tombé amoureux de Rosalie et réciproquement._

_« Elle est pas un peu vieille_ _pour lui ?_ » Pensa Charlie.

- …_et qu'en pense Sue ? Demanda t-il en déglutissant difficilement._

- _Elle n'est pas encore au courent, c'est la raison de notre présence ici._

Charlie était soulagé, il avait cru que Sue lui avait caché cette information. La vérité était que Sue, tout comme la totalité des anciens était au courent de l'imprégnation du jeune Quileute.

Charlie était reparti quelques heures plus tard, après avoir eu une petite conversation privé avec Carlisle, puis sa fille. Maintenant qu'il était au courent pour le mariage, nous étions obligé de l'y inviter, ce qui nous obligeait à changer nos plans et par conséquent la date. Bien que bouleversé par les pensées de Charlie, je restais campé sur mes positions, je resterais près de Bella tant qu'elle voudra de moi, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur deux fois.


	26. Chapter 26

**PDV Jacob**

J'attendais, j'étais à l'affût de la moindre information pouvant m'informer sur la suite des évènements. Je savais que Billy était campé devant le téléphone, inquiet pour son ami et pour le traité qu'il pensait que j'avais rompu. Ce fut finalement un discret coup frappé à la porte qui me sorti de mes réflexions. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la nuit était tombé. J'entrouvrais la porte de ma chambre et fronçais le nez face à la puanteur qui avait assaillit ma maison. Non, ce n'était pas Sam, c'était sans aucun doute possible le traite à sa race, Seth. Il puait aussi fort que ses nouveaux amis suceurs de sang.

- _Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Demanda Billy.

- _Charlie est bien allé chez les Cullen, mais Carlisle est su bien géré l'affaire et le calmer. Tout est arrangé, mais le mariage va être reporté._

Comment ça, tout est arrangé ? Non, rien n'était arrangé, Bella était encore chez ses monstres, et je n'avais même pas réussi à empêcher cette parodie de mariage. Charlie était mon dernier espoir de régler ça en douceur. Il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen et vite, bien que ce nouveau délai me laissait un peu de répit, il ne fallait pas que je tarde, avec tout leur fric il pourrait s'arranger pour organiser l'évènement en quelques jours.

- _Je peux le voir_ ? Demanda Seth.

Je savais très bien qui était le « le », je retournais donc rapidement dans ma chambre et m'allongeas sur mon lit l'air de rien. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un Seth puant encore plus dans cet espace confiné.

- _Tu aurais au moins pu prendre une douche, tu vas faire empester ma chambre._

- _T'es qu'un pauvre con Jacob. Quand je pense que je t'admirais et je te respectais. Tu es pathétique._

- _Moi, pathétique ? Tu t'es pas regardé, un loups qui pu la sangsue, tu es une honte pour ta race._

- _Je n'ai pas honte de mon imprégné, mais toi, tu devrais avoir honte de t'abaisser à manigancer et utiliser l'ami de ton père pour essayer d'avoir une fille qui ne t'aime pas._

- _Bella m'aime._

- _Ah oui ! Première nouvelle. Tout le monde sait que Bella aime Edward, tu le sais toi aussi, mais tu es trop fière pour l'accepter. Tu sembles oublier que nous partageons nos pensées sous notre forme de loup. Bella ne t'es pas destiné, elle n'est pas ton imprégné et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tout ce temps que tu as passé avec elle, tu as bien vu qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais, qu'elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme elle l'aime. Si tu aimais vraiment Bella tu la laisserais tranquille. _

- _Jamais._

- _Eh bien, je te plain._

**PDV Lili**

J'attendais Emmett, je voulais que nous discutions de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de question sur sa condition. Je ne lui avais jamais posé de question. Je mettais juste contenté de profiter de l'instant présent, sans jamais me poser de question. Je ne nous voyais pas vraiment comme un couple, mais plutôt comme deux adultes consentants et qui s'amusaient bien au lit. Mais la vérité est que j'espérais secrètement que pour lui ce n'étais pas le cas, qu'un jour nous aurons notre grande discussion et qu'il me demanderait… me proposerait… je n'sais pas…que nous formerions un vrai couple et que (même si je trouvais ça un peu flippant et démodé) qu'il ferait comme son frère et m'inviterait à vivre avec eux, dans leur superbe maison avec toutes ces jolies voitures et tout le tralala. Mais Emmett restait Emmett, drôle et croquant la vie à pleine dent sans se prendre la tête.

Il m'avait finalement appelé trois heures après le drame et s'était confondu en excuse, c'était plutôt bizarre de l'entendre s'excuser avec ses « _je suis vraiment désolé bébé…j'aurais du faire plus attention…je ne t'ai pas trop effrayé…je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi…je ne veux pas te perdre…je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi…je t'aime_ ». Moi qui voulais connaître ses sentiments à mon égard, j'étais servi. Il a marqué ensuite un temps d'arrêt, et j'ai compris qu'il attendait que je lui dise la même chose alors je me suis exécuté. Puis il m'a demandé en cherchant ses mots (ce qui était plutôt drôle) combien de temps durait ma…mauvaise période. Il m'avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste loin de moi durant cette mauvaise période, il m'a dit qu'il allait chasser. Je n'ais bien sûr pas osé lui demander ce qu'il chassait, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas comme Dracula, il ne tuait les humains, mais je n'arrivais pas visualiser sa chasse.

Trois jours, trois jours que je n'avais pas vu Emmett. Bien que nous nous soyons appelé tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jour, j'avais envi de le voir, de le toucher…qu'il me touche, de le sentir en moi. C'était franchement déstabilisant, j'avais passé un an sans mec et ça ne m'avait pas manqué du tout mais, trois jours sans Emmett et je me sentais devenir folle, comme si j'étais une dopé en manque. Et pourtant je m'étais toujours débrouillé pour ne pas toucher à la drogue, et croyez moi c'était un vrai chalenge étant donné le milieu dans lequel je bossais. Parce que, franchement, se déhancher presqu'à poil dans une salle pleine à craquer de mec excité qui s'imaginent entrain de vous sauter, ça demande un certain courage. La plupart des filles prenait un truc pour se booster. Enfin bref, Emmett était comme une drogue pour moi, rien que de penser à la dernière nuit que nous avons passé ensemble…ma culotte était si trempée que j'avais l'impression que mes règles étaient revenu. Il fallait que je me calme, une douche froide me permettra peut-être d'y arriver. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, mon portable se mit à sonner. C'était justement mon apollon aux dents longues (bien que ses dents ne soient pas si longues que ça. En fait, elles étaient normales, ça m'avait un peu déçu qu'il n'est pas de longue canine comme dans les films d'horreurs. Oups, je m'égare à nouveau…)

- _Allo !_

_« Salut bébé »._

- _Salut toi, où t'es ?_

_« Pas loin…hum…tu vas mieux…enfin, je veux dire…t'es…hum, tu sais… »_

- _Oui, c'est bon, tu peux revenir._

Pas la peine de le torturer plus longtemps n'est ce pas. Il avait tellement de mal à parler de ça.

« _Ouf, je suis en bas, je monte »_

- _Ok, je t'at…_

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà il toquait à la porte.

- _Tu as fait vite._

- _Tu me manquais trop_. _Je suis désolé…désolé…désolé._ A-t-il murmuré contre mes lèvres.

Mais déjà je ne l'écoutais plus. Mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et ma jupe relevée. Je peux vous dire que lui aussi était content de me voir, à moins que ce soit une lampe électrique que je sentais dans son pantalon. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ma culotte gisait en lambeau sur le parquet parfaitement ciré, et il pénétra sans préliminaire. Heureusement que ma petite rêverie m'avait en quelque sorte préparé, parce qu'il était d'une voracité presque animale, il tremblait et avait du mal à se contrôler. Je ne sais pas à quel moment il s'est débarrassé de son pantalon et de son boxer et franchement, je m'en foutais. J'étais tellement excité, que j'ai joui vite, trop vite. Heureusement qu'il était doué pour l'endurance, car j'en voulais encore. J'ai brièvement repris mes esprits quand il s'est retiré, et je me suis aperçu que j'étais face au canapé, il est passé derrière moi et m'a à nouveau pénétré. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un cri devant la force et la brutalité de son geste. J'avais l'impression de me faire défoncer par un…en fait, je ne trouvais même pas de comparaison, je sais juste que j'avais mal, très mal, je pensais même qu'il allait finir par me broyer les os.

- _Doucement_. Réussis-je à dire entre mes dents.

- _Je…ne peux…pas…ça fait…trop…longtemps…t'es si …serré…si chaude…pardon bébé…je ferais…doucement…la prochaine…fois…oh bébé !_

Je serrais donc les dents et attendais, au bout d'un moment, mon corps s'était habitué à sa présence et je commençais à prendre mon pied, mais alors là, un pied d'enfer. Je ne suis pas une adepte du sado masochisme mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas si mal, passé le choc du début. J'ai eu le plus gros orgasme de ma vie et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'hurler le prénom de mon apollon, qui ma suivi après un dernier coup de rein. Nous nous sommes ensuite effondrés sur le canapé en nage (moi bien sûr).

- _Waouh !_

- _Comme tu dis_. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire avant de m'endormir comme une masse

N'étant pas un vampire, je me suis réveillé couverte de bleu et je marchais comme une fille qui s'était taper un black (enfin, si ce qu'on dit est vrai à propos des blacks).

Puis la vie a repris son cours, nous avons fait du shopping et il m'a emmené mangé au resto une fois, en grimaçant devant les plats posés devant moi, et en jetant des coups d'œil pas très discrets sur sa monstre (pas très romantique l'ambiance, mais au moins il avait fait l'effort de m'y emmener), nous avons fait un petit inventaire de ce qui avait été cassé dans l'appart (et je peux vous dire qu'il y en avait, en passant par les coussins éventrés, les chaises, le plan de travail de la cuisine, sans parler de la salle de bain, ni de la chambre principale) pour les faire remplacer, nous ne voulions pas subir la colère d'Alice même j'étais sûr qu'elle savait déjà dans quel état étai son appart. Et nous sommes rentrés à Forks pour assister au mariage d'Edward et Bella.

Forks était vraiment petit, un bled paumé au milieu de nulle part, mais les Cullen avaient quand même réussit à dénicher une superbe maison dans ce trou. La maison était silencieuse, apparemment les autres Cullen n'étaient pas là parce que même s'il était 8h du mat je savais qu'ils ne dormaient jamais. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tout simplement trop silencieux pour mes oreilles d'humaine, je n'sais pas. Emmett est sorti du taxi et me tenait la portière quand tout à coup, il s'est figé, la tête tourné vers une fenêtre du premier. J'ai cru un moment qu'il y avait un problème, avant de voir son visage s'éclairer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis, il est entré dans la maison en me laissant en plan dans le taxi avec les bagages encore dans le coffre, et le taxi pas payé. J'ai entendu un « Crac », « boom » assourdissant et j'ai tout de suite compris que l'Emmett blagueur était de retour. Puis j'ai entendu un cri (surement Bella) et un grognement (Edward), et Emmett crier « _Alléluia Eddy, t'es un homme maintenant_ », et «_ sors d'ici immédiatement _» puis, « _attend, il faut que je prenne une photo », « non_ » (encore Bella), « _Emmett !_ ». Et ensuite tout un tas de juron et de bruit bizarre. Heureusement que je n'avais pas dépensé un sou en France, le chauffeur a sorti les valises du coffre et les a déposé sur le perron, je l'ai laissé un bon pourboire pour le remercier. Puis je me suis assise sur les marches à attendre la suite.


	27. Chapter 27

**PDV Edward**

**.  
**

Bella semblait soulagé maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de cacher notre relation à son père. Elle pourra ainsi le voir et passer quelque temps avec lui avant sa transformation. Nous avions décidé que sa transformation aura lieu dans 3 semaines, soit un peu plus de deux semaines après notre mariage. Je l'emmènerai sur l'île d'Esmé pour notre lune de miel, puis Carlisle nous rejoindra pour procéder à sa transformation. L'île était petite mais la tiendrait à l'abri de toutes tentation, nous irons rejoindre ma famille lorsque nous saurons que Bella ne représente plus aucun danger à Juneau. Carlisle avait décroché un poste de professeur à la « Fairbanks Southeast » et se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir enseigner et Bella et moi y rentrerions lorsqu'elle sera prête à reprendre les cours.

.

Alice et Esmé avaient déjà tout réglé concernant notre prochain déménagement et Jasper attendait nos papiers d'identité pour la fin de la semaine, le scénario expliquant la disparition de Bella était prêt. La seule ombre au tableau restait le cas de Lili. Emmett ne voulait pas la quitter, mais il serait dangereux pour elle de vivre avec nous si elle restait humaine, surtout avec un nouveau né et Jasper qui avait encore du mal à se contrôler. Il avait tellement peur de craquer face au sang de Lili qu'il disparaissait chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages, le plus étrange c'est qu'il se contrôlait mieux face à Bella, comme si les évènements de son dernier anniversaire l'avait immunisé tout comme moi.

.

Carlisle pensait quand à lui, qu'il était trop tôt pour décider de quoi que ce soit concernant Lili. Il attendait de voir comment se passerait cette semaine pour prendre sa décision, car ça ne l'enchantait pas de prendre une autre vie mais il voulait notre bonheur à tous. L'immortalité nous paraît lourde à porter lorsque nous sommes seul et malheureux. Il a beaucoup souffert et se sentait impuissant de voir ce que j'étais devenu, mon état, lorsque j'ai perdu Bella, et ne voulait pas imposer ça à un autre de ses enfants. Il voulait laisser le choix à Emmett et Lili de ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur avenir, mais en prenant bien conscience des conséquences de leur choix.

.

Un autre problème, et pas des moindres, concernait Rosalie et Seth. Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables et il était hors de question de les séparer. Eleazar avait parfaitement raison, même si j'avais eu du mal à l'admettre au départ, ce qui liait Rose et Seth était aussi fort que ce qu'il y avait entre Bella et moi. Combien il est difficile pour moi de me tenir loin d'elle, ne pas savoir où elle est, ce qu'elle fait, comment elle va est une vraie torture pour moi. La meute ne nous faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour laisser Seth venir vivre avec nous en Alaska, et il était hors de question de laisser Rose toute seule à Forks, Esmé ne le permettrait pas vu que de toutes les façons elle n'était pas la bienvenu sur le territoire Quileute, même s'ils croyaient en l'imprégnation de Seth. Carlisle pensait proposer à Sam que Seth reste à la Push, du moins jusqu'à la fin du lycée et que Bella apprenne à se contrôler, il craignait que la cohabitation vampire nouveau né et loup garou se passe mal. Seth pourra venir nous rendre visite de temps en temps de manière à ce que Bella s'habitue à son odeur, et Rosalie pourra aussi aller lui rendre visite à Forks, tout en se tenant éloigné de la réserve.

.

Mais pour l'heure, ma préoccupation concernait mes projets de ce soir, je n'avais plus la force de repousser Bella, et d'ailleurs je n'en avais pas envi, je voulais tester mon contrôle et m'entraîner pour notre lune de miel comme le disait si bien Bella. Jasper m'avait donné des conseils pour me détendre mais je stressais un peu, cependant Bella méritait que je fasse des efforts, je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette son choix et je sentais bien qu'elle avait besoin de ça pour oublier le stress causé par la visite de son père. Carlisle l'avait informé qu'ils partaient chasser ce soir et ne seraient de retour que demain matin pour être présent à l'arrivée d'Emmett et Lili. J'étais reconnaissant envers Alice qui avait réussi à garder sa joie et son excitation pour elle, je ne voulais pas que Bella se doute de quelque chose au cas où je me dégonflerais, Bella était si perspicace parfois qu'elle trouvait toujours le moyen de me surprendre ce qui était frustrant pour moi qui avais l'habitude de tout savoir sur tout le monde.

.

Je trouvais que Bella mangeait encore plus lentement que d'habitude, avait-elle perçu ma nervosité ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne m'aidait pas en faisant cela. Alice avait décoré notre chambre de pétale de rose et Jasper avait allumé des bougies parfumées pour m'aider à m'apaiser, mais je me sentais toujours aussi nerveux. Enfin Bella posait sa fourchette, je me levais et débarrassais rapidement, remplissant le lave-vaisselle. J'aurais du montrer moins d'empressement car elle me regardait avec curiosité mais ne posait pas de question. Etait-ce bien qu'elle ait dîné avant ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal pendant…mais Esmé m'avait assuré que son dîné serait léger, cependant j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait un peu forcé sur la quantité. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris que Bella avait un appétit d'oiseau et préparait toujours beaucoup trop de nourriture, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose lorsque Seth était dans les parages vu qu'il engloutissait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, mais Bella s'était autre chose et avec son grand cœur elle se forçait à manger le plus possible pour faire plaisir à Esmé.

.

C'est en silence que nous sommes monté vers ma chambre, mon anxiété grandissait au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la chambre. J 'ouvrais la porte et laissais entrer Bella. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la décoration, son cœur avait eu un raté et maintenant faisait le marathon dans sa poitrine.

.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je pus lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle me portait.

-Oh Edward…c'est…tout va bien se passer, j'ai confiance en toi, je t'aime.

Voyant mon hésitation, elle s'approcha de moi doucement, me pris la main et m'entraîna vers le lit en refermant la porte derrière moi. Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit et entreprit de me débarasser de ma chemise en des gestes lents et sensuels, effleurant au passage mon torse, caressant chaque muscle à sa porté. Je sentais le désir monter en moi, désir de la posséder, de la faire mienne. Ses doigts sur ma peau me brûlaient, faisaient naître une chaleur inconnu en moi, mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse submerger, je devais garder le contrôle. Mais Bella ne l'entendait pas ainsi, ses yeux brillaient d'un désir trop longtemps contenu. J'entendais la voix d'Emmette dans ma tête « tu es un Cullen, t'as interet à assurer », maudit Emmett qui venait me narguer à un moment pareil. Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas tord, si Bella n'appréciait pas cette soirée m'aimera t'elle encore ? Je me devais d'être à la hauteur. « Tout ce passera bien, je l'ai vu ». Alice avait été tellement sur d'elle lorsqu'elle me l'avait dit que je laissais tomber mes dernières résistances.

.

Le souffle de Bella chatouillait mon cou, elle posa ses lèvres derrières mon oreille et me donna un baiser tendre. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut et s'accentua lorsqu'elle mordilla le lobe de mon oreille. Je ne pus retenir le grognement qui s'échappa de ma gorge, je pris Bella par la taille et l'allongeais sur le lit. M'installant au dessus d'elle, je capturais ses lèvres tandis que mes mains se débarrassaient de ses vêtements. J'avais un peu de mal à me contrôler car ses derniers finissaient en lambeau.

.

Je quittais ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou, guettant toutefois l'afflux de venin dans ma bouche. Rien. Le monstre avait vraiment été dompté. Je descendais plus bas, partant à la conquête des mamelons jumeaux dont les pointes étaient durcies de plaisir. Cela semblait ravir Bella car ses mains s'enfonçaient dans mes cheveux et sa poitrine se tendait plus en avant pour que j'en prenne pleinement possession. Ces gémissements attisaient mon désir et faisaient grandir mon sexe qui tendait dangereusement mon pantalon. Je me risquais à mordiller un de ses mamelons et fus récompenser par de petits cris inarticulés que laissait échapper ma belle et un imperceptible mouvement du bassin qui secouait ses reins. Encouragé par ce résultat je m'attaquais au jumeau tandis que ma main glissait plus bas, vers son antre. De mon pouce je caressais sa fleur et laissais pénétrer un doigt en elle, son cœur eu un autre raté tandis que la pression de ses mains dans mes cheveux se faisait plus forte. Elle cria mon nom tandis que l'orgasme la submergeait.

Mon oreille collé à sa poitrine, j'attendais que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son corps et faisais courir ma langue sur sa poitrine, son ventre, m'attardant sur son nombril, puis descendant remplacer mes doigts. Ses gémissements reprirent lorsque ma langue glacée titilla sa fleur, mais je voulais la goûter, savourer son jus, voir s'il était meilleur que son sang. Je ne fus pas déçu. J'avais gouté au sang de Bella lorsque James l'avait mordu, et s'il m'avait paru comparable au vin le plus délicieux, je goûtais en ce moment à quelque chose dont la saveur était un million de fois supérieur. J'en voulais plus et enfonçais ma langue en elle à la recherche de ce nectar divin. L'orgasme qui secoua ma belle m'apporta une bonne quantité de mon trésor, je sentais les spasmes resserrant ses chairs autour de ma langue. Je fouilais au plus profond d'elle ne voulant pas perdre la moindre goute.

J'étais comme en transe, enivré par cet élixir à la saveur envoûtante, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, avant même que je ne m'en rende compte mon jean et mon boxer gisaient en lambeau au pied du lit. J'écartais un peu plus les jambes de Bella et la pénétrait sans ménagement, forçant la fine barrière qui protégeait son innocence. Ce fut son cri qui me sorti de ma transe, j'étais horrifié par ce que je venais de faire, je n'avais pas voulu en arriver là, je voulais me retirer mais Bella m'en empêcha encerclant ma taille de ses jambes.

- Oh Bella, mon amour…je suis désolé…pardonne moi…j'aurai du me contrôler ;

- Non...ce n'est rien…j'ai juste été surprise…continu s'il te plaît…c'est passé maintenant.

Je savais que c'était un mensonge, mais mon cerveau voulait croire en ce mensonge, ou peut-être était-ce moi qui était trop égoïste, quoi qu'il en soit, je commençais à bouger en elle en de lents vas et viens pour ne pas la blesser davantage. Elle me demandais de l'étreindre plus force, me suppliait de la posséder entièrement et je succombais, répondais au mieux à ses attentes. Son orgasme fut fulgurant, les spasmes de ses parois intimes autour de mon membre me firent lâcher prise, je sentais le venin affluer dans ma bouche et mordais dans un oreiller tandis que je me laissais emporter par la vague de jouissance. C'était si bon, comment avais-je pu…survivre jusqu'à maintenant en ignorant cette sensation.

Bella dormait dans mes bras, j'avais encore envi d'elle, j'aurais pu continuer toute la nuit mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Je remarquais avec horreur les marques de mes doigts apparaîtrent sur son corps. Peut-être que je l'avais abîmé, casser quelque chose. Aussi discrètement que me le permettaient mes doigts glacés, je tâtais son corps à la recherche du moindre signe de fracture.

.

**PDV Bella**

J'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Tout avait été merveilleux et Edward est vraiment doué, si j'avais su que c'était aussi bon je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour me lancer. Ca a été douloureux à un moment et je savais qu'Edward s'en voulait encore pour ça mais je savais que ça risquait d'arriver, je m'attendais même à avoir plus mal. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour qu'il me fasse à nouveau l'amour. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils divorcer, se séparer, après avoir vécu un moment aussi délicieux? A moins que ce ne soit pas la même chose pour tout le monde, que le lien entre Edward et moi s'étendait jusqu'à cette partie de notre couple, une chose était sur, Edward et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre et plus jamais je ne serais séparé de lui. Je voulais être avec lui, faire l'amour avec lui, j'adorais sentir ses doigts froids sur ma peau comme maintenant.

- Bonjour belle endormi.

- Avec un réveil pareil, c'est sur que mon jour est bon.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je ...

Je ne le laissais pas finir et fonçais sur ses lèvres qui m'avaient attirés depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Il se laissa faire et me sera un peu plus contre lui, je sentais déjà les papillons dans mon ventre et quelque chose de dur qui appuyait sur mon bas ventre. je descendais ma main vers "monsieur l'impatient", moi aussi je le voulais en moi, mais je voulais d'abord essayer un truc.

Ma main caressait son membre dur et froid. Je quittais ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou, son torse, son ventre parfait, puis prenait (ou du moins essayais vu la taille de la chose) son membre dans ma bouche, laissant ma langue parcourir toute sa longueur.

- Oh Bella...

J'exécutais de lents va et viens sur son membre, essayant d'en prendre le plus possible dans ma bouche.

- Bella...je n'en peux plus...

Mais je continuais, je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Je sentais une substance au goût incomparable sur ma langue puis couler dans ma gorge. Edward émit un grognement qui m'aurait effrayé en d'autres circonstances (mais pas maintenant) avant de se figer et ma bouche fut envahit par une quantité impressionnante de ce jus. Je l'avalais et léchais les contours de son membre.

Edward devait vraiment être concentré sur ce que je faisais car sinon il aurait senti ce qui se préparait, ce qui allait nous tomber dessus. Emmett.

* * *

J'espère que ces chapitres vous ont plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos coms, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive.

La suite vendredi

Kiss


	28. Chapter 28

Merci pour vos reviews les filles, ça fait plaisir et ça motive

Bonne lecture

* * *

**PDV Lili**

J'étais assise sur les marches en me demandant comment les gens pouvaient vivre dans ce bled. Tout était froid, vert et triste. J'avais l'impression d'être dans la jungle, en Amazonie ou je ne sais quel autre trou bizarre, ça me faisait penser à un film sur la guerre du Vietnam que j'ai regardé un jour avec un de mes ex. Pffff, et Emmett qui m'avait planté là, j'espère au moins que ça en valait le coup parce que je commençais à déprimer après seulement quelques minutes ici.

.

Le reste des Cullen me trouvait plongé dans mes pensées en arrivant. Alice semblait contrarié, et après un rapide « salut Lili » que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir entendu, se dirigea à l'intérieur. Enfin je suppose, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle était devant et l'instant d'après j'entendais Edward lui crier dessus pour avoir loupé l'arrivée d'Emmett.

.

Après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire (qui m'a encore bluffé par le luxe, la luminosité et la déco que je n'avais encore vu que dans des magazines), je m'installais à la table à manger avec une Bella rougissante et qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivé. Esmé nous avait préparé des gaufres, encore en trop grande quantité pour juste deux filles de moins de quatre-vingt dix kilo au total (sans tricher en plus). Edward était venu s'installer avec nous et chuchotait à l'oreille de Bella, la faisant rougir d'avantage (que c'était mignon).

- Allez, mangez les filles tant que c'est encore chaud. Nous dit Esmé.

- Oui, parce qu'on a un programme très chargé pour aujourd'hui, et il vaudrait mieux ne pas avoir l'estomac vide. Lança Alice.

- Pour Lili peut-être, mais je crois Bella a déjà l'estomac plein. Tonna Emmett qui s'écroulait déjà sur le canapé mort de rire.

- Ah, Bella a déjà déjeuné ? ne te force surtout pas pour moi Bella, je peux manger toute seule… je stoppais net en voyant la mine de Bella. Oh, oh, elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça, je croyais qu'elle était vierge, apparemment elle apprend très vite. Désolé Bella… je n'avais pas compris… Arrête ma fille tu t'enfonces.

.

Emmett riait de plus belle, même le regard noir que lui lançait Edward n'arrivait pas à le faire arrêter. Alice et Jasper retenaient difficilement leur rire et je dois avouer que moi aussi. J'imaginais très bien la scène lorsqu'Emmett les a surpris ce matin, je serais morte de honte à leur place, d'ailleurs je me demandais combien de temps on resterait ici parce qu'Emmett et moi étions assez bruyant et il était donc hors de question que nous fassions quoique ce soit avec sa famille dans les parages.

- Alors, il est pour quand ce mariage ?

- Dans une semaine.

- Une semaine. Pourquoi si loin Alice ? (surtout pourquoi nous avoir fait venir si tôt ? j'aurais bien aimé profiter un peu plus de Paris et de mon apollon). J'avais cru comprendre que ce serait …plus tôt.

- Parce qu'il y a eu un changement de dernière minute.

- Le père de Bella sera finalement présent et nous sommes donc obligés de modifier l'organisation de la cérémonie. Edward avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et ne prêtait plus attention à Emmett qui s'était lancé dans une partie de jeu vidéo avec Jasper.

C'était assez déroutant sa manière de regarder Bella, comme s'ils étaient seul au monde, ou peut-être voulait-il qu'on les laisse seul, la nuit n'avait pas dû être assez longue pour lui. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert le sexe, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Il haussa un sourcil et sourit en réponse à mes pensées. Et zut !

Après le petit déjeuné (à midi quand même le petit dej), les garçons se sont affairé aux tâches que leur avait confié Alice et qui les amenaient à quitter la maison. Esmé avait des courses à faire, du coup je me suis retrouvé à la villa avec Bella, Alice et Rosalie (slurp !). Alice avait un drôle de sourire et nous conduit dans sa chambre pour « un moment entre fille ». Bella entortillait ses doigts nerveusement comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Nous étions installés sur le lit d'Alice lorsqu'elle lança les hostilités.

- Alors, qui commence ?

- Commence quoi ? J'avais besoin qu'on m'explique là.

- Ben, à raconter quoi, allez, ne faites pas les coincés.

Je vous avais déjà dit que cette fille était folle ? Comme nous ne répondions pas, elle se tourna vers Bella, proie plus facile qui rougissait déjà ; fallait vraiment que je la coach un peu, cette fille était incroyable.

- Bon, on va commencer par toi Bella, comment c'était ?

- Heu…bien…enfin, normal…

- Comment ça normal, c'était ta première fois non ? (Rosalie toujours pleine de délicatesse)

- Oui…enfin…ça me gêne d'en parler avec vous, c'est votre frère.

- On n'a pas de lien de sang. (Rosalie)

- Ce n'est pas mon frère je sors avec le sien.

- Moi je suis ta meilleure amie et la copine de Jasper qui est le frère d'Edward donc considère que je ne suis pas sa sœur et crache le morceau.

- He bien…c'était génial…surprenant et délicieux.

Je veux bien la croire vu la manière dont ses yeux brillaient.

- C'était…waouh, je n'ais pas de mot pour le décrire.

- Je l'avais bien dit que tout ce passerait bien et que vous aimeriez ça, mais jamais personne ne veut me croire. C'était obligé que tu aimes, j'ai demandé personnellement à Emmett et Jasper de le coacher, pour être sûr que ce serait parfait. Et je vous tenais à l'œil au cas où

- Oh non, tu n'as pas fait ça.

- Ben si, pourquoi ?

- Ça veut dire que tout ce qu'il a fait…Ce que j'ai fait…tu as tout vu…

- Mais non, que tu es bête, je ne jouais pas les voyeuses, je guettais de temps en temps les réactions négatives d'Edward. Et Jasper les émotions fortes, la soif. Si il y avait eu un problème on aurait pu intervenir à temps, mais on faisait aussi autre chose, et lorsque nous avons été sûr que tu ne risquais rien, nous sommes allé rejoindre Esmé et Carlisle. Bon maintenant à toi Lili.

- Attends, Rosalie n'était pas avec vous ?

- Non, j'étais avec Seth. Tiens, tiens, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas encore rencontré le fameux Seth

- Et que faisiez-vous ? Bella espérait que Rosalie serait aussi gênée qu'elle de parler de sa nuit de jambe en l'air avec son lou-loup.

- Nous faisions l'amour, pour la première fois nous aussi. C'était tout bonnement délicieux, ces Quileutes n'ont rien à envier à Emmett, sans vouloir te vexer Lili. Seth était très fougueux et je n'avais pas peur de le blesser vu qu'il est presqu'aussi solide que moi avec la particularité en plus de guérir très vite. J'ai juste fait attention à ne pas le mordre vu que notre venin est un vrai poison pour eux. C'était la partie la plus frustrante parce que j'étais habitué à ça avec Emmett, il adorait que je le morde au moment de la jouissance.

- …

Bon, là je crois que je ne fais pas le poids, vous m'imaginez essayer de mordre Emmett avec mes dents d'humaine ? Je me retrouverai illico à manger avec un paille le pour le restant de mes jours. Alice et Bella me regardait craignant ma réaction, Rosalie elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa gaffe ou alors elle faisait semblant.

- Il me le demandait à chaque fois, et ça le mettait dans un tel état… (elle soupira d'un air rêveur, pour bien appuyer là où ça faisait mal.) Je me souviens de toutes les maisons que nous avions détruite au début de notre relation, Edward n'en pouvait plus et restait loin de nous pour ne pas entendre nos pensées. Nous faisions l'amour tout le temps, dans la foret, dans notre chambre, nous l'avons même fait une fois dans le bureau de Carlisle, il n'avait pas été très content d'ailleurs.

- Bon si tu nous montrais ce que tu as acheté à Paris Lili. (Alice)

- Oui, montre-nous, j'espère que tu as fait des folies avec tous ses magasins, ça doit être génial.

.

Ouais c'est ça, comme si j'allais oublier que Bella détestait le shopping, les essayages et tout le tralala. Rose m'avais énervé avec son histoire, si elle croyait que j'allais me laisser marcher dessus, elle se foutait le doigt dans l'œil. Je croyais qu'elle était raide dingue de son loup.

.

- Oui, je vais vous montrer, en tout cas ça a été génial. Nous avons fait les boutiques, et surtout, surtout fait l'amour comme des bêtes. Je sais pas comment c'était avec toi Rose, mais avec moi Emmett étai insatiable. Nous l'avons fait partout dans ton appart Alice et désolé mais il va falloir le nettoyer à fond. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais tu trouveras peut-être des culottes sous des meubles. Il était doux et patient, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être si doux. Il m'a emmené diné dans un restaurant super romantique et faire un tour en bateau mouche, il m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Il m'a dit que j'étais la personne la plus précieuse pour lui, qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de moi.

.

Bon, j'avais un peu voir même beaucoup menti, mais l'essentiel était de rabattre son claquet à Rose et franchement vu la tête qu'elle faisait, c'était plutôt réussi…c'était jouissif, le pied intégral. Tant qu'à faire autant mettre en avant mes points forts parce que côté sexe elle m'avait mouché alors je la cassait côté sentiment et implication sentimentale.

.

- Non Em, pas ici.

- Allez quoi, un petit coup vite fait, ça fait trop longtemps.

- Longtemps ? On l'a fait dans l'avion.

.

J'étais avec Emmett dans sa nouvelle chambre (vu que l'ancienne servait à Rose) et il essayait de me faire céder, mais j'avais encore le speetch de Rosalie en travers de la gorge, et puis nous n'étions pas seul dans la maison et nous n'étions pas discrets en générale. Sa main passa sous mon tee-shirt et titillait la pointe de mes seins tandis que sa langue chatouillait le lobe de mon oreille. Il fallait que je garde la tête froide, ne pas succomber, ne pas succomber. Il déposait maintenant des baisers dans mon cou.

.

- Non Emmett, pas ici.

Sa main descendait, caressait mon ventre, mon nombril, déclenchant des frissons dans mon corps et le feu dans mon ventre.

- Allez, t'en as envie autant que moi, laisses toi aller.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- On s'en tape.

Sa main s'attaque aux boutons de mon jeans.

« Résiste, résiste. »

Sa main dans mon string, son pouce caresse mon bouton nerveux.

« Bon, d'un autre côté c'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien entendu. Ils ne pensaient quand même pas que nous avons joué aux cartes lorsque nous étions à Paris. »

Mon tee-shirt par terre.

« D'après Rosalie, Edward avait dû quitter la maison un moment pour ne plus les entendre, et ils avaient détruit des maisons, les Cullen sont un peu habitué alors. »

Mon soutien-gorge par terre, sa bouche sur mes seins.

« Trois couples dans une maison de vampire, forcément ils ont entendu des choses. »

Son tee-shirt par terre, mes doigts qui déboutonnent son jeans.

« J'espère que Rosalie nous entend, je vais faire le plus de bruit possible pour bien la faire chier. »

Je lui enlève son boxer, dévoilant son sexe tendu par le désir.

« Tout compte fait, c'est Emmett qui devra faire beaucoup de bruit, et je sais comment y arriver. »

.

A califourchon sur lui, je quitte ses lèvres et trace un chemin de baisé partant de son cou jusqu'à son ventre. Il halète, grogne, ne s'attend pas à ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais Bella m'en a donné l'idée. Je ne le lui ais jamais fait parce que je n'aime pas ça d'habitude, mais si Bella la novice l'a fait alors hors de question que je sois en reste. Je prends son membre en main et passe ma langue sur le bout.

.

- Oh putain Lili.

.

Il s'était figé. Ma main caressait ses boules pendant que ma langue titillait son gland.

.

- Oh oui bébé continu c'est trop bon.

Je le prends entièrement en bouche (ou du moins j'essaie vu la taille de l'engin), j'effectue de lents va et vient, le prenant le plus loin possible dans ma gorge sans gerber.

- Oh oooooooooh

Il m'accompagne par des mouvements du bassin, ses mains agrippent mes cheveux pour guider ma tête et me donner le rythme.

- Oh Lili…je vais jouir c'est trop bon.

.

Sa semence sucré rempli ma bouche, ce n'est pas si désagréable finalement. J'avale le tout et le nettoie avec ma langue. Il me prend par les épaules et m'attire vers lui, il est déjà prets pour le second round (j'adore les vampires).

- Viens par-là petite coquine.

.

Je me laisse faire, j'ai hâte de le sentir en moi. Je m'empare de ses lèvres alors qu'il introduit un doigt en moi (Mmmmmm, mon dieu que c'était bon). Je retire sa main et m'empale sur son membre dressé en poussant un soupir de plaisir (un peu accentué pour Rosalie). Il agrippe mes fesses et je commence à bouger. C'est si bon de l'avoir en moi, je ne sais comment je ferai lorsqu'il ne sera plus là. Je sens la délivrance approcher, lui aussi.

.

- Jouis pour moi bébé. Je veux t'entendre jouir. Grogne-t-il.

Il se redresse et prend un de mes seins dans sa bouche. Il sait que je ne peux pas résister lorsqu'il fait ça, je me laisse emporter par la vague de jouissance. Après un dernier coup de rein, il me rejoint.

Bon j'avoue que faire l'amour avec son copain en pensant à l'ex de ce dernier c'était un peu malsain, rassurer vous c'est Emmett qui m'a fait jouir et non l'image de Rosalie, je ne suis pas passé gouine (j'ai essayé déjà une fois et c'était vraiment pas mon truc.)

* * *

Voilà, sacré Lili n'est ce pas?


	29. Chapter 29

**PDV Bella**

La semaine était passé à une vitesse folle, je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions déjà samedi, Le samedi. Le plus étrange c'est que je trouvais le temps long et puis d'un coup, hop, nous étions samedi.

J'étais frustré et stressé. Edward et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis notre première fois. Une maison pleine de vampire ça aide pas. C'est comme si ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour ne jamais nous laisser seul à la villa, et il n'est pas venu à l'esprit d'Edward de nous emmener quelque part où nous pourrions être tranquille, comme par exemple notre ancienne clairière. Je regrettais qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées, ça m'aurait été bien utile vu que je n'avais pas le courage de lui en parler. Je souffrais en silence, et laissais Alice disposé de moi à sa guise.

Lili n'avait pas ce genre de problème et je l'enviais. Non seulement elle n'avait pas à subir un « mariage » (ah ! que je détestais ce mot), mais en plus elle faisait l'amour avec Emmett tous les jours (je dis bien tous les jours) sans honte. Et ils étaient très bruyant, impossible de croire qu'ils jouaient aux cartes ou regardaient un film, si moi humaine je pouvais aisément les entendre alors imaginez un peu les vampires qui vivaient là. Ils le faisaient partout, leur chambre n'était pas suffisante. Je me souviens qu'Edward était entré dans une colère noir parce qu'ils l'avaient fait dans sa volvo.

Une autre fois Alice était allé les interrompre parce que Lili criait tellement que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ses explications et Jasper avait du mal à supporter leurs émotions. Lili m'avait expliqué ensuite qu'elle faisait exprès d'être aussi démonstratif, elle n'avait pas digéré ce que Rosalie avait dit lors de notre dernier « moment entre fille » (moment qui ne s'est jamais reproduis d'ailleurs). Nous avions donc droit à baisés enflammés, tripotage en règle et en public (même devant Carlisle et Esmé qui secouaient la tête et faisaient comme si de rien n'était). Moi ça me rongeait, pourquoi Edward ne le remarquait-il pas ?

Je trouvais aussi étrange le comportement de Rosalie, j'avais cru comprendre que pour les imprégnés, seul n'existait que l'objet de leur imprégnation. Sam ne voyait qu'emilie à partir du moment où elle était dans la même pièce, et Jake m'avait dit que même lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de lui, toutes ses pensées étaient tournés vers elle. Il ne remarquait même plus Leah, même lorsqu'elle se déshabillait devant lui pour muter, hors j'avais l'impression que Rosalie était jalouse de Lili. Peut-être que l'imprégnation de marchait pas de la même manière pour les humains que pour les vampires. Edward quant à lui avait une autre hypothèse. Pour lui, Rosalie était jalouse de Lili parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être surpassé, elle aimait être le centre de l'attention, être désiré par tous les hommes, et de voir qu'Emmett préférait Lili, qu'il n'était pas plus choqué que ça de leur séparation lui restait en travers de la gorge. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Seth, c'était juste un trait de caractère propre à Rosalie.

Emmett avait finalement pardonné à Rosalie, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais Emmett restera toujours Emmett et surtout il avait trouvé en Seth un nouveau compagnon de jeu, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, surtout Leah qui rodait dans les parages chaque fois que Seth venait.  
Mais pour l'heure j'avais d'autres soucis. Le premier s'appelait Tanya. Les vampires d'Alaska étaient arrivé il ya deux jours, et Tanya n'arrêtait pas tourner autour d'Edward depuis son arrivé, lui demandant de lui montrer les meilleurs lieux de chasse, lui caressant les cheveux et discutant avec lui toute la nuit pendant que moi (pauvre humaine) je dormais. L'autre problème concernait Alice qui me tapaient vraiment sur le système. Ok, tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, parce que le principal responsable était Jacob, sans son intervention j'aurais eu un mariage tout simple, sans tout ce tralala. Mais non, il a fallut qu'il l'ouvre devant Charlie et maintenant Alice avait son excuse pour organiser le grand mariage dont elle rêvait (bien que les vampires ne rêvent pas vu qu'ils ne dorment pas), avec robe de princesse, voile (argh !) et tout le tremblement. Charlie m'avait ordonné d'annoncer mon mariage à René, qui à ma grande surprise avait sauté de joie et passait son temps scotché au téléphone avec Esmé et Alice pour discuter des préparatifs du mariage. Elle était d'ailleurs le matin même avec Phil et depuis son arrivé ne quittait pas Esmé.

- Restes tranquille Bella.

- Comment veux tu que je reste tranquille alors que tu m'arrache les cheveux ?

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, si t'occupais un peu de toi je n'aurais pas autant de mal à te démêler les cheveux espèce de feignasse.

- Même si je le faisais tu trouverais quand même une excuse pour me torturer.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu seras tellement belle que même Emmett ne remarquera plus Lili. Fit-elle en jetant un œil à Lili qui me vernissait les ongles des pieds.

- C'est ça, rêve toujours. Rétorqua Lili sans interrompre sa tâche.

- C'est vrai qu'Emmett a besoin d'une fille endurante et je ne pense pas que Bella puisse tenir le coup. Reprit Alice. Au fait, comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas ici à te tripoter ?

- Parce qu'il a peur de toi. Rigola Lili.

C'est vrai qu'Emmett avait été sage aujourd'hui, on ne l'avait pas vu roder autour de Lili de la matinée, ce qui était un exploit. Je trouvais aussi que Lili faisait une drôle de tête, elle semblait triste.

- Aïe, mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que je suis humaine au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- J'ai…presque…fini, voilà c'est bon.

- Si tu continu comme ça je vais finir chauve, et tu ne pourras plus me mettre de voile.

- S'il le faut je te scotcherais le voile sur le crane Bella ; Voila, tu as parfaite. Qu'est ce que t'en penses Lili ?

- Heu…tu es vraiment très jolie Bella, Alice à raison, Edward n'en pourra plus.

- Et toi Rose ? Demanda Alice.

- Ouais, c'est parfait. Puis elle sorti.

- Bon, à toi Lili.

- Pas la peine, je suis pas Bella, je sais me maquiller.

- Ok, alors lève-toi Bella que je te passe ta robe.

J'obéis, il valait mieux, ce n'était pas le moment de contrarier Alice. Elle m'aida à enfiler ma robe. Puis sorti s'habiller à son tour. 

**PDV Lili**

Bella était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe, en voyant le regard qu'Edward posait sur elle, on sentait bien que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, j'étais heureuse d'avoir aidé à leur retrouvaille, mais j'étais triste aussi que le mariage ait déjà eu lieu. Je repensais sans cesse à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Emmett la nuit dernière. Ce mariage sonnait la fin des vacances pour moi, et j'étais triste mais je me forçais à faire bonne figure, pour Bella et Edward, mais aussi pour Emmett qui était déjà assez bouleversé comme ça pour que je n'en rajoute pas.  
Au moment du lancé de bouquet, je m'éloignais exprès, je ne voulais pas être tenté de le rattrapé, je ne voulais pas me donner de faux espoirs (mais qu'est ce que tu racontes pauvre fille ? le mariage c'est pas pour toi, tu ne l'as jamais envisagé jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi changer ?). Oui, pourquoi changer, je m'étais bien amusé, avais bien profité mais il était temps pour moi de revenir à la réalité. J'avais pris ma décision, et c'était la bonne décision, Emmett avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais il avait fini par respecter mon choix.

**Flash back**

Nous étions allongé sur son lit, j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration, allongé sur mon apollon, quand il me dit : il faut qu'on parle.

Je savais que nous devions avoir cette discussion, je savais aussi ce qu'il en résulterait, mais je ne me sentais pas prête, pas ce soir.

- Tu sais les humains ont besoin de dormir et je suis humaine.

- Je sais, mais c'est important.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non.

- Pfffff…ok, je t'écoute.

- Nous partons, pour l'Alaska dans deux jours.

- Je sais.

- Je voulais savoir…je voulais te demander…pour tes projets…

- Je recommence à bosser au club le weekend prochain, Maggie a déjà tout arrangé avec le proprio….

- Quoi ? (il s'était redressé, me faisant presque tombé) Tu ne comptes quand même pas retourner travailler dans ce…

- Si.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent et parce que …j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance (hou la menteuse)

- Ouais c'est ça, tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que …je voulais que tu viennes avec nous. (oh la, la, la, c'est oui, oui, oui)

- Non. (T'es débile ou quoi ?) Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ta vie…ça risque d'être trop compliqué pour moi, entouré de vampire…pense à Jasper, le pauvre a hâte que ce mariage ait lieu et que Bella soit transformé pour enfin respirer, si je venais…Je ne peux pas, et puis on se connait pas suffisamment pour que je lâche tout comme ça.

- On apprendra à se connaître, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Moi non plus, mais je pense qu'il faudrait ralentir un peu les choses, on pourra se téléphoner, chatter sur internet, et tu pourras venir me rendre visite de temps en temps si tu veux (du moins temps que mes seins tiendront en place et que je ne ressemblerais pas à ta grand-mère), mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous, je ne le veux pas.

**Fin du flash back**

Ça y est, ils étaient marié et partaient pour leur lune de miel. Je ne verrais plus Bella, ou du moins la Bella humaine. La prochaine fois que je la verrais, si je la revois un jour, elle sera comme eux, et tant mieux vu que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mes valises étaient prêtes, mon billet acheté, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire mes adieux aux Cullen et de reprendre le cours de ma vie. 

**PDV Jacob**

Sam et les autres ne me lâchaient pas une seconde depuis mon épisode avec Charlie. Lui aussi s'était laissé avoir par ces maudites sangsues et maintenant elle était marié. J'avais essayé de parler à Sam, je voulais la sauver, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre et j'arrivais trop tard. Leur avion venait de décoller et je ne savais pas quelle était leur destination finale. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, je ne la laisserais pas parcourir cette terre en monstre, mais j'avais besoin d'aide et je savais qui pourrait m'aider. Je risquais gros sur ce coup là mais c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Soit je réussissais et je les exterminais tous, sois j'échouais et je mourais, dans tous les cas je n'aurais pas à vivre en la sachant parcourir le monde transformé en monstre.


	30. Chapter 30

Bon je me lance dans les réponses aux reviews.

**Vinie65**: désolé mais pour connaitre les projets de Jacob faudra attendre la fin de cette partie, mais je pense qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes

**Aelita48**: je pense que j'aurais fait pareil que Lili, ça fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble et tout laisser tomber pour partir avec Emmett est un peu précipité.

**A toutes les autres** merci pour vos coms, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié, et ça motive en plus.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant car je vous réserve bien des surprises pour les prochains chapitre mais je ne vais pas en dire plus

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**PDV Edward**

J'étais en ce moment même l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Bella était devenu ma femme, nous étions en lune de miel et dans deux semaines elle sera transformée. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à cette idée, mais une fois que ce sera fait, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Elle avait adoré l'île, et le fait que la température soit si élevé ici nous permettait de profité au maximum de nos moments d'intimités. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit un vampire en ce moment pour continuer nos ébats car Bella étant encore humaine, elle avait besoin de dormir. Je restais donc couché, la tenant dans mes bras, lui servant aussi de climatiseur personnel. Ma douce Bella, elle avait vraiment besoin de repos après les derniers évènements, elle semblait vraiment épuisée. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit en attendant son réveil, ce ne sera pas difficile la cérémonie a été si merveilleuse que je ne me lasserais jamais de la revoir en boucle dans ma tête.

.

**Flash back**

Le temps n'étant pas propice à un mariage en plein air, surtout avec des humains parmi les invités, Alice avait opté pour l'église de Forks pour la cérémonie, suivie d'une réception à la villa. Le thème était blanc et argent. Les filles portaient des robes argentées, et une fois de plus j'étais impressionné par la ressemblance entre Bella et Lili. Cette dernière était magnifique dans sa robe dos nus qui mettait en avant la cambrure de son dos et ses formes gracieuses. Emmett avait du mal à se retenir de la toucher et me perturbait par ses pensées qui me poussaient à imaginer Lili dans le plus simple appareil. Les filles avaient tout fait pour ne pas penser à Bella dans sa robe, pour ne pas que je la voie avant le moment venu, à l'église. Rosalie avait encore eu recours à son maquillage de cinéma car même si nos anciens camarades de lycée ne seraient pas présents, les parents de Bella et leurs amis se seraient posé des questions. Bella devait aller en calèche jusqu'à l'Eglise, calèche conduit par Jasper qui en profitera pour passer un petit moment seul avec ma belle, il en avait besoin pour arrêter de culpabiliser.

Presque tous nos amis de Denali étaient présent, seul Irina manquait à l'appel, elle nous en voulait encore et n'aurait pas supporté d'être en présence des Quileutes, d'ailleurs nous ne savions toujours pas comment se passera notre voisinage une fois que Seth viendra vivre avec nous, nous avions heureusement un an pour nous préparé.

Une délégation Quileute était présente, avec Sam et sa compagne, Leah Clearwater accompagnait son frère avec leur mère Sue, Billy Black était flanqué de deux autres loups garou qui lui servaient de garde du corps. Sam m'avait apprit que Jacob Black s'était levé contre lui et rejetais désormais son autorité en tant que mâle alpha. Il s'était quand même assuré qu'il ne viendrait pas déranger la fête, mais ne pouvais nous assurer qu'il ne nous suivrait pas en Alaska pour régler ses comptes. Qu'il vienne, je l'attendrais de pied ferme. Charlie avait invité deux de ses collègues et la mère de Bella était venue avec son mari Phil. Il y avait aussi quelques anciens collègues de Carlisle du temps où il travaillait à l'hôpital de Forks.

L'allée centrale était décorée de bouquets de fleurs blanches, Camélia, rose, lys, iris et lilas. Alice parsemé ça et là, des petits bouquets de Freesia. Debout devant l'hôtel, j'attendais mon ange. Rosalie était eu piano et jouait « Trumpet voluntary » de Clarke, qui annonçait l'arrivée des demoiselles d'honneur Alice et Lili. Puis lorsqu'elle a entamé la « marche des fiançailles » de Wagner, j'ai cru que mon cœur mort s'était remis à battre. Elle était là, dans sa robe blanche aérienne qui lui donnait un air d'ange tombé du ciel, vision féérique d'une déesse qui s'offrait à moi. Comment pouvais-je avoir autant de chance que cet être parfait m'ait choisi ? Elle avançait au bras de Charlie qui lui était mal à l'aise d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention, voila d'où venait donc cette aversion chez Bella. J'ai vécu la cérémonie comme dans un état second, je n'arrivais pas à quitter Bella des yeux, le pasteur Weber a du répéter sa question et c'est finalement un coup de coude d'Emmett qui m'a sorti de ma contemplation.

Rosalie jouait « Pump and circumstances » d'Elgar lorsque nous sommes sorti de l'église, rien n'aurait pu atteindre mon bonheur à cet instant, Bella était devenu ma femme, devant les hommes et devant dieu, si jamais il existait.

La villa était aussi décorée dans les tons blanc et argent, des Orchidées blanches composaient les centres de table. Nous avons ouvert le bal sur « Can't get enough of your love» de Barry White. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Alice d'avoir forcé Bella à apprendre à danser, du coup elle ne se sentait pas gêné de danser avec moi. Je la voyais regarder sans cesse vers la porte, je savais ce qu'elle espérait mais je ne pouvais le lui donner.

- _Il ne viendra pas Bella. Je suis désolé._

- _Ce n'est pas ta faute, je sais très bien que ça doit être difficile pour lui mais.. .je croyais… j'avais espéré que nous resterons amis… je sais que c'est trop lui demander._

- _Il changera d'avis, plus tard, quand il comprendra, quand il trouvera celle qui lui est destiné._

- _Je sais. Je gâche la fête, je suis désolé._

- _Tu ne gâches rien mon amour, ta présence à elle seule rend cette fête possible._

- _Hum, hum. Puis-je danser avec la marié ?_

- _Mais bien sûr Charlie._

Je la lui laissais, ils évoluaient ensemble sur « Connie's wedding » de la BO du parrain. Emmett dansait avec Lili.

- _Bonjour jeune marié._

- _Ah, Tanya._

- _Tu me dois une danse je crois._

- _Oui, je n'ai pas oublié_.

Je sentais bien que Lili état triste, elle était déchiré entre son envie de suivre Emmett et sa peur de s'engager. J'avais dit à Emmett qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se décider, qu'il devait la laisser partir, elle reviendra, je le savais car j'avais eu accès à la vision d'Alice. Lili avait juste besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments, ce qui tombait plutôt bien car elle serait en danger avec une Bella en tant que nouveau-né dans les parages. A cette idée, mon cœur se serrait, imaginé Bella en monstre sanguinaire m'était insupportable mais je savais que nous devions passer par là.

C'est Rosalie qui a rattrapé le bouquet de Bella, ce qui a bien fait rire Emmett mais pas Leah. Elle avait lancé un regard assassin à ma sœur, qui avait répondu par un grognement, heureusement que la musique était trop forte pour que les invités humains ne s'en rende compte.

Bella avait dormi pendant tout le vol jusqu'à Houston puis celui de Rio. Je ne lui avais pas dit où nous allions, et j'étais bien content qu'elle dorme durant les vols. Elle semblait si fatigué et pâle que j'arrivais même à l'imaginer vampire.

**Fin du flash back**

**.  
**

Ça faisait maintenant plus de douze heures que Bella dormait, je décidais donc de me lever pour lui préparer un petit déjeuné, elle sera surement affamé à son réveil.

J'étais dans la cuisine à lui préparé une omelette quand je l'entendis se lever et courir dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Je m'empressais de la rejoindre pour voir comment elle allait, c'était peut-être dû au long trajet en avion.

- _Non, sors s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça._

- _Ne sois pas ridicule Bella. Veux tu que nous allions sur le continent voir un médecin ?_

- _Non, non, c'est bon, je pense que c'est du au stresse du mariage et tout. Ça faisait un moment que je ne me sentais pas bien, maintenant que c'est fini tout ira pour le mieux._

- _Ok, mais si tu sens que ça ne s'améliore pas dis le moi, je ferais venir un médecin en cas de besoin._

- _D'accord._

- _Je t'ai préparé à déjeuner …mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras…_

- _Si, si, je meurs de faim, je vais me laver les dents et je viens._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**PDV Lili**

Nous étions à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, mon vol ne partait que dans trois quart d'heure et j'avais déjà enregistré mes bagages. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Alice avait tenu à ce que nous partions si tôt, et pourquoi elle me fixait si bizarrement au point de mettre mal à l'aise.

- _Qu'est ce que t'as Alice ? Tu me fous les jetons là._

- _Oh moi je n'ai rien, par contre Emmett à pas l'air bien_.

Et comment qu'il avait pas l'air bien. Il restait prostré sur son siège et s'était trouvé une passion pour ses chaussures. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et je n'aimais mais alors là pas du tout l'image qu'il donnait.

- _Tu devrais peut-être lui parler._

- _T'es voyante ou quoi ?_ Dis sarcastique.

- _Lili, il est triste que tu t'en aille._

- _Ça je l'avais compris merci, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire la gueule._

- _Parles lui._

- _Ok, maman._

Je me levais et tirais Emmett par la main.

- _Viens_.

Je nous dirigeais ensuite vers les toilettes.

- _Bon, tu vas arrêter ton cirque et tout de suite._

- _Quel cirque ?_

- _Celui que tu nous fais depuis ce matin. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de partir, de rester éloigné de toi ? NON. Je le fais pour nous, parce que si on a une chance de construire quelque chose tous les deux il faut le faire bien, je ne veux pas que dans…je sais pas combien de temps on se rende compte qu'entre nous il n'y avait que du sexe. _

- _Et c'est pour ça que tu refuse de vivre avec moi ? Pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître ?_

- _Oui, je veux que les choses se passent par étape, et puis, vivre avec toi c'est pas aussi simple. Bella m'a raconté ce qu'il se passera pour elle après sa lune de miel, morsure, sang et j'en passe. Elle ne sera plus elle-même et risque même de vouloir me bouffer. Si notre histoire marche, c'est un passage que je devrais aussi emprunter, et ce n'est pas une décision facile, j'ai besoin de temps. Tu comprends ?_

- _Oui, je comprends._

- _Alors maintenant tu vas te bouger le cul et redevenir l'Emmett qui m'a fait craquer, et pas la lopette que tu me montres depuis ce matin. Si j'avais besoin d'un mec qui s'apitoie sur son sors je serais sorti avec Edward et pas toi. Maintenant, montre moi ce que je perds en partant, et fais en sorte que j'ai rapidement envie de revenir vers toi. Parce que sinon, je te jure Emmett Cullen que tu ne me verras plus jamais, capiche ?_

- _Waouh Lili, j'adore quand t'es autoritaire comme ça, ça m'excite_

Ouh la, je connais se regard et il ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- _Ah non Emmett, j'ai un avion à prendre._

- _T'inquiète tu le prendras ton foutu avion_.

Sur ce, il m'entraina vers une des cabines qu'il referma derrière lui et me dit au revoir convenablement. J'avais encore une demi-heure à tuer de toutes les façons et je peux vous dire qu'il a bien su utiliser le temps.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça rassure certaines

N'oubliez pas vos coms, kiss


	31. Chapter 31

Salut mes lectrices (et lecteurs, je sais qu'il y en a au moins un), désolé pour la longue attente mais je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment et ici le wifi ils connaissent pas.

Plus que 7 chapitres et cette fic est fini, je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre par jours vu que tous les chapitres ont déjà été téléchargés sur le site.

aelita48: tu n'as pas tord, j'aime trop les enfants et j'ai adoré le fait qu'Edward et Bella ait un bébé dans l'histoire originale alors j'ai voulu continuer sur cette voie

MathildeD: Dsl mais y aura un bébé chez les Cullen, mais t'inquiète y'aura aussi de la baston

Pour le fans de Jacob, vous inquiétez pas, il va refaire surface au moment où on l'attendra le moins, pas question qu'il disparaisse, je l'aime trop.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

PDV Edward

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Bella était malade et j'étais impuissant devant son état qui ne cessait de se détériorer. Elle ne voulait toujours pas que je fasse venir un médecin, arguant une indigestion, mais je savais bien que c'était autre chose. Son odeur semblait différent, elle dépérissait à vue d'œil, vue vampirique bien sûr. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la gravité de son Etat car ne remarquait que très peu les changements qui s'opéraient en elle. Ma faiblesse face à ses volontés m'avait empêché de faire intervenir Carlisle, mais je savais maintenant que je ne pouvais la laisser comme ça plus longtemps. Elle ne se nourrissait que difficilement et le peu de nourriture qu'elle arrivait à ingérer finissait par ressortir. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Je ne pouvais tolérer qu'on me la reprenne, non, tout sauf ça. Je l'avais attendu patiemment pendant deux ans, maintenant qu'elle était à moi, qu'elle était mienne, je ne pouvais risquer de la perdre. Malgré ses réticences, j'appelais Carlisle pour lui faire état de la situation, sa réaction ne m'avait pas surpris.

.

_« Ramène là immédiatement… il faut que je la vois »_

_.  
_

A peine avais-je raccroché que j'appelais l'aéroport, d'une main je préparais nos valises en surveillant Bella du coin de l'œil. Elle s'était à nouveau endormi, elle n'avait fait que ça depuis deux jours. Dormir, vomir, dormir, pleurer, vomir. Malgré son état, elle ne cessait de s'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, elle s'en voulait de gâcher mes vacances, comme si je pouvais avoir des vacances sans elle, ou sachant qu'elle n'était pas bien.

.

J'avais tout installé dans le bateau et les billets étaient réservés. A contrecœur j'allais réveiller Bella, elle semblait si faible et fatigué. J'avais énuméré toutes les maladies exotiques piochées dans les livres et encyclopédies de Carlisle ainsi que leurs symptômes pour déterminé de quoi souffrait ma belle mais jusqu'à présent je n'en n'avais pas trouvé dont les symptômes correspondaient à ceux de Bella.

.

- _Bella, mon amour, il faut que tu te réveilles._

Je passais un gant mouillé sur son visage afin de la nettoyer un peu et lui enfilais des vêtements plus chauds.

- _C'est bon Edward, je peux le faire toute seule._

- _Je sais mais… j'aime le faire._

- _Ouais c'est ça…comme si j'allais te croire, tu n'es pas bon menteur parfois._

- _C'est parce que tu me connais si bien…_

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, où sont toutes nos affaires ?_

- _Dans le bateau… heu… nous rentrons._

- _Quoi ? Mais je pensais que nous resterions ici encore une semaine._

- _…_

- _C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ?je vais bien Edward, cesses donc de t'inquiéter, c'est juste une indigestion ou je ne sais pas quoi dû peut-être au climat, je me sens déjà mieux, dans quelques jours…on pourra retourner faire de la plongé._

- _Je n'ai plus envie de faire de plongé et j'ai déjà réservé les billets. Nous rentrons Bella et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de faire changer d'avis, tu es malade et je me sentirais mieux une fois que Carlisle t'aura examiné. Le sujet est clos, maintenant je te laisse cinq minutes d'humanité et ensuite nous partons._

- _Ok, pas la peine de s'énerver._

Pour une fois, elle m'avait obéis et s'était préparé sans rechigner, peut-être commençait-elle à se rendre compte de la gravité de son Etat.

.

.

Nous devions prendre trois avions et le premier décollait à vingt et une heures quinze direction Miami. Nous avons ensuite eu quatre heures d'escale à Miami avant de prendre un autre vol pour Seattle, puis le vol pour Juneau. Ma famille m'attendait à l'aéroport et avaient eu la même réaction que moi en voyant Bella. Carlisle était très inquiet, ce qui ne m'aida pas à me calmer. Bella, elle, faisait comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose, comment pouvait-elle être aussi …elle m'énervait à toujours sur estimer ses capacités à lutter contre le mal qui la rongeait.

« _Depuis quand est-elle comme ça ?_ » pensa Carlisle. Mais je savais qu'il n'osait le demander à haute voix pour ne pas que Bella l'entende et savait que je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle.

- _Deux jours_.

J'avais chuchoté ma réponse mais je savais qu'il m'avait parfaitement entendu, de même que le reste de ma famille.

- _Bien, nous allons rentrer maintenant, il n'est pas nécessaire de fatiguer Bella_ _d'avantage._

- _C'est bon Carlisle, je vais bien, c'est juste Edward qui panique pour rien._

- _Bien sûr Bella. « Je vois qu'elle n'a pas changé _». Ajouta-t-il pour moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour lui montrer mon exaspération.

Notre nouvelle propriété était plus grande que celle de Forks de même que celle d'Hanover. La maison principale comportait une chambre de plus que celle de Forks, une salle de musique et le garage était plus grand aussi. La voiture que j'avais commandée pour Bella était déjà arrivée, j'espérais qu'elle l'apprécierait. Je connaissais son aversion pour les voitures de sport mais il n'était pas question qu'elle se déplace en en vieille Chevrolet toute pourri. Je lui avais donc acheté un Bentley Continental GT noir, sobre et discrète avec néanmoins tout le confort possible. Elle était garée au fond du garage et je comptais la lui offrir une fois qu'elle irait mieux. La propriété comportait également trois dépendances, pour permettre un minimum d'intimité en cas de besoin, et une piscine couverte. Elle était située en lisière de forêt, ce qui nous permettrait de chasser en toute discrétion. Elle était un peu éloigné du centre de ville et par la même de la fac. Le bureau de Carlisle était beaucoup plus grand et il avait eu le temps en deux jours de faire installer une vrai salle d'examen dans la pièce attenante à son bureau, avec un lit d'hôpital et tout le matériel nécessaire.

.

J'avais installé Bella sur la table d'examen et essayait de répondre aux interrogations de Carlisle. Le reste de ma famille attendait dans le salon et Alice essayait d'avoir une vision de Bella qui nous montrerait la marche à suivre, tandis que Jasper nous envoyait à tous des ondes d'apaisements. Bella avait encore maigrie depuis que nous étions parti de l'île, elle presque aussi pâle que nous.

Au moment de la déshabiller, je remarquais une petite protubérance sur son ventre que je n'avais pas remarqué la veille. J'étais sûr que la veille encore son ventre était parfaitement lisse, je ne connaissais pas de maladie qui causait cela à ce niveau de son ventre.

_« Oh mon dieu ! »_

Carlisle s'était figé, le regard fixé sur la protubérance, ses pensées étaient incompréhensibles et il réfléchissait si vite que j'avais du mal à suivre. Malgré tout, un seul mot revenait plusieurs fois, un mot qui n'avait pas de sens vu la situation, vu ma condition…à moins que…

- _Cela ne se peut pas Carlisle_.

J'essayais de m'en convaincre moi-même, c'était impossible, j'étais un vampire, un mort vivant, je n'avais jamais entendu pareille chose se produire. Carlisle ne bougeait toujours pas, à ses pensées s'ajoutaient celles d'Alice qui venait d'avoir une vision de Bella, une vision floue, comme caché par une brume. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

.

_« Incube…union d'un vampire et d'une humaine…Ekupedes…infection du corps et de l'âme…conception et génération parfaites peuvent être réalisées par des femmes au terme d'un acte pareil…dhampires ou vampirovitchs, enfants d'humains et de vampires, possèdent des caractéristiques des deux parents…gènes vampire dominant…tout enfant né d'une union vampire-humain devient vampire à son tour…femelle vampire e peut concevoir…l'enfant vampire sort du ventre de sa mère par ses propres moyens…_ »

.

NON ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? J'avais passé du temps à faire des recherches sur comment la satisfaire physiquement, mais à aucun moment je n'avais pensé à vérifier les risques qu'elle encourait. Et maintenant…Je ne laisserais pas une chose pareille arrivée. Les pensées de Carlisle m'arrivaient comme des lames lacérant, déchirant mon cœur mort. Cela ne se peut, Bella ne pouvait pas être…enceinte.

.

- _Carlisle !_

- _Je …suis désolé Edward…je ne savais pas…je vous aurais prévenu sinon…je croyais à de simple spéculation d'humain…Nous allons arranger …arranger ça._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Carlisle, Edward qu'est-ce que j'ai ?_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, nous allons tout arranger…je suis désolé d'avoir encore une fois mis ta vie en danger…cela ne se reproduira plus…nous allons régler le problème ensuite nous procéderons à ta transformation._

- _Quel problème ?_

_« Tu dois lui dire Edward »_

- _Je sais_. Chuchotais-je.

Mais comment pouvais-je lui dire ? Elle allait me détester et je l'aurais bien mérité. Après tous les sacrifices, tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour la protéger de tout danger, voilà maintenant que je l'avais moi-même exposé, et de la pire des façons qui soit.

- _Edward, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_

- _Hum…Carlisle pense…il pense que…tu es enceinte._

- _…_

- _Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour arranger les choses._

Emmett : « _ENCEINTE ? »_

Esmé : « _Oh mon dieu…comment cela est-il possible ?_ »

Alice : « _Pauvre Edward…je ne peux malheureusement voir ce qu'il va se passer…Bella ne m'apparaît plus clairement…je ne sais pas quoi faire…je ne vois rien_ »

Rosalie : _« ben voyons…d'abord elle refuse sa vie d'humaine pour devenir un vampire et maintenant elle va avoir un bébé….pourquoi le monde est si injuste…si ça se trouve elle mourra et je pourrais garder le petit…ce sera peut-être une fille…oh la, la…elle n'est pas si inutile finalement…_ »

Je ne pouvais empêcher le grognement qui s'échappait de ma gorge. Rosalie. Fallait-il toujours qu'elle se montre aussi désobligeante, la vie de Bella était en danger et tout ce qu'elle trouvait de mieux à faire était de me montrer encore une fois son égoïsme et sa mesquinerie.

- _Calme-toi Edward, tu fais peur à Bella._

Ces seuls mots ont suffi à m'apaiser, Bella n'avait toujours pas réagi à l'annonce que je lui avais faite.

- _Bella, mon amour je…_

- _Enceinte …je suis …enceinte ? Nous allons avoir un bébé. Un petit garçon qui te ressemblerait ou une petite fille…parfaite…d'une beauté parfaite…c'est…je vais devenir maman…je…ne savais pas que c'était possible…je…Edward je n'arrive pas à y croire…c'est tout bonnement …génial._

Hein ? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Elle divaguait maintenant, comme si le monstre qui grandissait en elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

- _Bella, Carlisle va nous en débarrasser, tu iras mieux d'ici quelques jours… _

- _Nous en dé…je te signale que c'est de notre bébé que tu es en train de parler, il n'est pas question de s'en… « Débarrasser » comme tu dis. Si tu n'en veux pas, si tu ne veux pas de notre bébé alors tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, mais il n'est pas question que tu fasses du mal à notre bébé._

- _Ce n'est pas un bébé Bella, c'est un monstre qui prend ta vie._

- _SORS D'ICI, tout de suite, je ne veux plus t'entendre._

- _Bella…_

- _J'ai dit va-t'en, si tu ne peux considérer cet enfant comme une chance unique, une preuve de notre amour alors tu n'es pas l'Edward que je connais et que j'aime. Celui dont je suis tombé amoureuse il y a trois ans._

- _Mais tu ne comprends pas…_

- _Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. C'est notre bébé Edward, un peu de toi et un peu de moi. Il sera parfait._

Je grognais de colère et arrachais un des barreaux du lit. Comment l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde pouvait être aussi peu désireux de se préserver ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais ressentis une telle colère.

- _Tu devrais aller faire un tour Edward, je reste avec Bella. Va chasser et quand tu_ _reviendras nous en reparlerons._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Carlisle avait raison, il fallait que je me calme si je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Bella, je sentais déjà le venin dans ma bouche et la cage du monstre était en train de fissurer. Je sortais par la fenêtre et m'enfonçais dans les bois qui seraient bientôt notre nouveau terrain de jeu. Une fois assez éloigné pour ne plus entendre les pensées de ma famille, j'arrachais quelques arbres, je les replanterais plus tard. Puis une odeur vint chatouiller les narines, un loup, il n'égalait peut-être pas le puma mais il serait un bon substitut et apaiserait mon ressenti personnel contre le cabot. J'avais l'impression que d'entendre le rire moqueur du cabot dans ma tête, ce rire me narguait. Il semblait me dire « _même si elle n'est plus avec moi, elle ne sera plus à toi bien longtemps_ ». Je me dirigeais lentement vers ma proie, elle s'abreuvait à un cours d'eau, parfait. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'amuser aujourd'hui, je lui sautais dessus et plantais mes crocs dans sa carotide, le jus chaud coula dans ma gorge mais ne m'apporta aucun réconfort. Il m'en fallait plus, je partais à la recherche du reste de la meute, je me soucierais de la préservation de la nature une autre fois.

.

.

Après six loups et un élan, je ne me sentais pas mieux mais j'avais au moins apaisé ma soif. Je me dirigeais donc vers la maison et replantais au passage les arbres que j'avais arraché. J'entrais par la cuisine et trouvais toute ma famille installé dans le salon, Bella était couché sur le canapé, Emmett assis à ses pieds et Rosalie…ROSALIE ? Je grognais et lui lançais un regard noir.

- _Écarte-toi d'elle Rosalie._

Elle continuait à lui caresser les cheveux, la tête de Bella reposait sur ses genoux. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et Jasper s'était placé devant Rosalie, pour la protéger ?

- _Edward, nous devons discuter, tous ensemble_.

Je n'avais pas entendu Carlisle s'approché de moi, trop concentrer sur Rosalie et ce que j'avais envie de lui faire à l'instant. Je me dirigeais vers Bella et Rosalie se leva devant le regard que je lui lançais, me laissa sa place et je me calmais aussitôt la tête Bella sur mes genoux.

- _Bon, je pense que tout le monde sait maintenant ce qui arrive à Bella._ Tous hochaient la tête_. Ce n'est pas uniquement un problème qui concerne Edward et Bella, Bella fait maintenant parti de la famille et nous sommes donc tous impliqué et devons décider ensemble sur la marche à suivre. Bella tient à garder ce…heu…le bébé et Edward s'y oppose. En tant que médecin et devant la situation je suis du même avis qu'Edward, je pense qu'il serait trop dangereux de laisser cet…grossesse aller à son terme, dangereux pour Bella…_

- _Et pour nous, nous savons tous ce que pensent les Volturi des enfants immortels._ Intervint Jasper.

- _Oui, ça aussi_. Repris Carlisle_. Bella comprend nous, la situation est vraiment inédite pour nous, je ne savais même que c'était possible, je n'ai rien trouvé dans mes recherches qui pourrait nous aider, j'ai peur que si nous tardons le …fœtus aspire ta vie comme il le fait déjà avec ton sang._

- _Je comprends Carlisle, mais je pense aussi qu'il y a une raison à tous ceci, rappelez-vous ce que nous a raconté Eléazar, si vraiment Edward et moi sommes liés peut-être que ce bébé est une preuve de dieu que …je sais pas, mais je pense que je ne suis pas tombé enceinte par hasard, je crois que je peux supporter cette grossesse et si les choses tournent mal, ce sera mon choix, ma responsabilité. _

- _Elle a raison, nous ne savons pas ce que cette union donnera. Si tu n'as rien trouvé dans tes recherches c'est parce que jamais vampire n'a eu assez de force pour résister à l'appel du sang ou si ça se trouve il y a des cas similaires dans le monde, mais à cause des Volturi justement, personne n'a jamais rien dit. Je pense que nous devons attendre. _

- _Et risquer la vie de Bella ? Es-tu vraiment prête à prendre ce risque Rosalie ?_

- _Carlisle, je pense que Rose à raison, ne prenons pas de décision précipitamment, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour intervenir rapidement, nous allons continuer à chercher et si nous ne trouvons rien alors on en rediscutera._ Répondit Esmé.

- _Dans ce cas, passons au vote_. Dit Carlisle. _Qui est pour attendre_ ?

Bella, Rosalie et Esmé, sans surprise. Alice suivit par Jasper, qui se calquait aux décisions d'Alice. Emmett était plongé dans ses pensées, je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le perturber alors que la vie de Bella était en jeu et me plongeais donc dans son esprit. Comment n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ?

- _Lili_. Soufflais-je.

Emmett se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il ne fit pas un saut au garage pour prendre sa voiture, il pensait arriver plus vite à pied.

- _Alice, jasper, suivez le et revenez avec Lili_. Mes peurs se reflétaient dans les yeux de Carlisle.


	32. Chapter 32

Salut les filles (et les gars peut-être), de retour de vacances, j'espère que les vôtres ont été aussi géniales que les miennes; merci pour vos coms et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre

Kiss

**

* * *

PDV Lili :**

Je venais de quitter les Cullen, à peine installé sur mon siège qu'Emmett me manquait déjà alors que nous n'avions même pas encore décollé. Je voulais descendre, le retrouver, accepter tout ce qu'il me demanderait, mais je savais que ce n'était pas aussi simple, je ne pouvais pas prendre de décision à la légère, les conséquences étaient trop importantes. J'avais peur, peur des conséquences.

.

Vivre avec Emmett et sa famille, une famille de vampire, c'était impossible pour moi si je restais humaine. Et rester humaine alors que son petit ami est un vampire, qui ne vieillira jamais était du suicide relationnel pur et simple. Si aujourd'hui tout allait bien entre nous, c'est parce que nous avions la même apparence (approximativement du moins). Emmett était un vampire, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne vieillira jamais, dans dix, vingt, cent vingt ans, il sera toujours le même. Moi dans à peine cinq ans je commencerais à avoir des rides ou des cheveux blancs, si ce n'est déjà le cas. Que se passera t-il à ce moment là ?

.

Les paroles de Rosalie me revenaient en boucle, « Emmett aime les femmes ». Aujourd'hui il m'aime parce que je suis jeune, mes seins sont au bon niveau, je n'ai pas de cellulite, mais ça ne durera pas toujours. Un jour il voudra quelqu'un de plus jeune ou de son espèce, il me quittera et j'aurai tout perdu. Le seul moyen pour que cela n'arrive pas était de me transformer en vampire comme Bella, hors c'était une décision qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère.

.

Devenir un vampire, rester éternellement jeune (le rêve de toutes les femmes), avoir Emmett près de moi, voyager…ça semblait merveilleux mais n'oublions pas le revers de la médaille. Ne plus revoir ses amis, ne plus avoir une vie normale, être obligé de déménager constamment pour ne pas se faire démasquer. Ne pas avoir d'enfant (c'est pas que j'en voulais aujourd'hui mais savoir que je ne pourrais pas en avoir, ne pas pouvoir changer d'avis…). Et le pire de tout, boire de sang, brrrr ! Ça me donnait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Trop dégueu. Même si ce n'était pas du sang humain ça restait impensable pour moi, déjà que j'avais du mal lorsque ma viande n'était pas bien cuite.

.

J'avais besoin de temps, m'éloigner d'Emmett me permettra de réfléchir tranquillement. Une fois sevré de lui j'aurais toute ma tête, je pourrai prendre une décision en connaissance de cause. Une décision que je ne regretterais pas, ou moins qu'une autre. Je devais savoir si avec Emmett s'était juste une histoire de sexe, une attirance à cause de son incroyable beauté ou quelque chose de plus sérieux.

.

J'étais contente d'être en première classe avant l'arrivée de mon voisin. La trentaine, blond, baraqué, plutôt pas mal, j'aurais pu à une autre occasion accepté un café avant de remarquer qu'il me reluquait effrontément. Maudite Alice qui m'avait obligé à porter un haut aussi décolleté. J'avais l'impression que mon voisin avait remarqué que mon legging était déchiré au niveau de mon entrejambe, œuvre d'Emmett qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de déchirer mes vêtements à chaque fois qu'il me faisait l'amour. Notre séance dans les toilettes de l'aéroport m'avait obligé à voyager pratiquement les fesses à l'air, étant donné que tous mes vêtements étaient en soute. Mon pervers a essayé de lancer la conversation, mais difficile de parler avec quelqu'un qui gardait ses yeux braqué sur vos seins et bavait littéralement. Je lui ai donc gentiment demandé de me laisser tranquille (enfin gentiment, façon de parler). Je me suis penché pour lui chuchoté à l'oreille, en lui agrippant fermement ses bijoux de familles.

.

- _Maintenant espèce de sac à merde, tu vas arrêter de mater mes seins et regarder_ _droit devant toi jusqu'à ce que je descende de cet avion, sinon, je te jure que je vais_ _te faire bouffer tes couilles. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

.

Vu son regard, je suis sûr qu'il a compris, il est resté droit comme un piquet jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Emmett aurait été fière de moi... Oh non, rien que de penser à lui et je me sentais mal à nouveau. Maintenant débarrassé du pervers, je pouvais me replonger dans mes pensées.

.

Maggie était venu me chercher à l'aéroport, elle avait tout de suite senti que je n'étais pas bien et me connaissant, elle savait qu'il fallait attendre que je me décide à en parler alors elle ne m'avait posé aucune question. Une fois dans mon appart, j'ai voulu me changer, je me sentais sale après mon épisode avec le pervers. De plus mon legging était déchiré et j'avais froid aux fesses. J'ai donc commencé à me déshabiller devant elle après m'être sorti des vêtements pour me changer. Elle m'avait déjà vu à poil plusieurs fois, avec le boulot qu'on faisait, s'était obligé. J'ai su que c'était une mauvaise idée en entendant son cri.

.

- _Oh mon dieu Lili, mais qu'est qu'il t'es arrivé ?_

.

Elle parlait de mes bleus. Comme une idiote j'avais oublié ce détail.

- _Rien, c'est rien…_

- _Tu te fous de moi ? T'es couverte de bleus et tu me dis que c'est rien ? Qui t'as fait_ _ça ?_

- _Personne, c'est…Ecoute, surtout ne flippe pas ok ?_

- _Ok, mais t'as intérêt à tout me raconter, non mais c'est pas vrai !_

.

Je m'installais avec elle sur le canapé et commençais à lui raconter, en évitant les détails vampiriques, je suis pas si bête. Je lui ai sorti un bobard du genre, Emmett travaillait avec sa famille, c'était des genres d'anthropologue qui voyageaient beaucoup pour des fouilles ou des recherches. On s'aimait et il voulait que je vive avec lui, mais ça impliquait de se déplacer beaucoup à mon tour. Mes bleus étaient dus à une partie de pinball et une séance de kick boxing un peu corsé avec ses frères, ils étaient tous adeptes de sensations fortes. J'avoue que je ne sais pas si les gens qui pratiquent vraiment ces activités avaient des bleus mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment. Bon, elle a eu l'air de me croire alors je pense que ça va.

.

Elle n'était pas revenue sur le sujet et essayait de me consoler et remonter le moral pour mon histoire de cœur. Ses conseils ne m'ont apporté aucun réconfort, mais je ne pouvais espérer mieux après ce que je lui avais raconté. Nous sommes allé manger au burger king du coin (j'aime ça moi la mal bouffe) et quand elle est rentré chez elle, je suis enfin allé me coucher. Une fois ma tête sur l'oreiller, mes larmes se sont mises à couler ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la disparition de mes parents. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de la fatigue, j'avais passé une nuit blanche avec Emmett qui tenait à profiter à fond de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Ça faisait du bien, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais.

.

A cause de mes bleus, je n'ai pas pu recommencer à bosser de suite, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, je n'avais pas hâte de voir ces sales pervers qui servaient de client ou club et qui essayaient de me toucher. Rien que d'y penser me donnait la nausée. J'avais donc repris une vie à peu près normale, jogging tous les matins, comas devant la télé et mal bouffe à volonté. J'avais quand même mon moment Emmett. On s'appelait tous les jours, rien que d'entendre sa voix me donnait des frissons, il me fallait une douche froide après qu'il ait raccroché. Quand on ne s'appelait pas, on s'envoyait des textos ou on tchatait sur le net. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Bella était malade et qu'Edward avait décidé d'écouter leur voyage de noce. Les pauvres. Emmett avait promis de me téléphoner lorsqu'ils sauront ce qu'avait Bella.

.

Emmett ne m'avait pas appelé de la journée. Bizarre, il ne m'avait pas parlé d'une partie de chasse pourtant. Ils devaient surement tous être auprès de Bella. Il m'appellera lorsqu'il pourra. J'allais donc me coucher, demain soir je reprenais le boulot au club. Mes bleus avaient presque disparues et ceux qui persistaient seront cachés sous une tonne de maquillage. Je commençais vraiment à étouffer ici, il fallait que je bouge plus, que je m'occupe pour ne plus penser à Emmett. Car depuis maintenant une semaine que j'étais rentré, je pensais toujours autant à lui si ce n'est plus et j'envisageais sérieusement d'accepter sa proposition. Je finirais peut-être par m'habituer au sang en fin de compte.

.

Je m'étais couché tôt, mon portable sur la table de chevet au cas où mon amoureux aux dents longues se déciderait à m'appeler. J'étais souvent fatigué en ce moment et je pleurais beaucoup aussi, Emmett me manquait trop. Après avoir tourné dans mon lit pendant une demi-heure, j'avais fini par trouver la bonne position et je commençais à m'endormir quand un son brusque m'a fait me redresser.

.

Ça venait de chez moi, mon salon. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'hurler, la porte de ma chambre à volé en éclat. Emmett se tenait au-dessus de moi, il me parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'il me disait. Mon cerveau était encore resté à l'épisode de la porte d'entrée cassé en deux.

.

- _Lili, Lili réponds moi, est ce que ça va ?_

Non mais, il plaisante ou quoi ?

- _ Ça va pas la tête ? Tu sais que tu aurais pu me provoquer une crise cardiaque là ?_

- _EST-CE QUE TU VAS BIEN ?_

- _Moi je vais bien, mais par contre toi, t'es mal barré mon pote. Pousse-toi._

.

Je me levais pour aller évaluer les dégâts. Deux portes, une télé (qui a reçu un bout de ma porte d'entrée en plein milieu de l'écran).

- _Putain, mais tu-peux pas sonner comme tout le monde ?_

.

Il était toujours sur mon lit et me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, tellement beau, désirable, tout mon corps appelait ses caresses. C'est pas le moment. Comment j'allais expliquer ça à ma proprio moi ? Foutu vampire trop sexy. Je faisais les cents pas dans le salon, me demandant si je devais le foutre dehors ou lui sauter dessus et lui ne bougeait toujours pas.

.

- _Tu vas dire quelque chose à la fin ?_

- _Lili._

.

Ah quand même, sauf que ce n'était pas Emmett qui avait parlé. Je me tournais vers l'endroit où il y avait une porte dix minutes plus tôt et fus surprise de voir Alice et Jasper deux pas derrière elle. Bon, c'est la soirée des vampires chez Lili ou quoi ? Je suis pourtant sur qu'Halloween est déjà passé.

.

- _Lili, tu vas bien ?_ me demanda Alice, elle semblait inquiète. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à me demander ça.

- _J'allais bien jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett essai de me faire mourir de peur. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

- _Heu…à part ça…tu te sens bien …je veux dire, physiquement._

- _Bien sûr que je vais bien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

- _Heu…_

.

Alice la pipelette qui cherchait ses mots. Pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Jasper avait rejoint Emmett dans ma chambre et ils parlaient dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas (ce qui peut être n'importe quoi). Ils discutaient en rangeant quelques affaires m'appartenant dans une valise tandis qu'Alice se tenait devant moi avec des vêtements que je ne l'avais pas vu aller chercher.

.

- _Mets ça, nous devons partir avant que tes voisins ne rappliquent. _

- _Quoi ?_

.

En deux battements de cils j'étais habillé sans bouger un petit doigt (œuvre de la fée Alice encore), et Emmett me jetait sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de patate avant de descendre les escaliers à vitesse grand V (et c'est pas juste une expression, mon estomac peut vous le confirmer).

.

- _Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?_

Nous étions dans ce qui semblait être la voiture de Carlisle et roulions depuis une heure maintenant alors que je ne savais pas où mes vampires m'emmenaient. Ils ne faisaient que parler entre eux, ou plutôt se disputer dans cette langue bizarre. Alice avait les yeux fermés et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle essayait d'avoir une vision.

- _Je suis désolé Lili, je pensais que Jas et moi arriverions avant Emmett, mais j'avais oublié de prendre en compte certains… paramètres._

- _Quels paramètres ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Alice ?_

- _Bella n'est pas malade, elle est enceinte. _Me dit Emmett en louchant vers mon ventre.

.

Bon, je crois que je deviens parano. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cette annonce, Bella ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle voulait un bébé, et puis je ne voyais pas en quoi ça me concernait.

- _Et …donc …_

.

Attendez un peu. Bella était enceinte de qui ? Pas d'Edward, il était un vampire et tout le monde sait que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, c'est pour ça que je ne compliquais pas la vie à prendre la pilule. Je croyais qu'elle était vierge… Oh non, qu'elle petite cachotière. Je crois qu'une nouvelle bagarre va avoir lieu quand le loup saura que sa très chère Bella attendait un enfant. Il ne voudra pas la laisser, déjà qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré le retour d'Edward dans la vie de Bella. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi mes vampires m'avaient à nouveau enlevé, ils craignaient que les loups se vengent sur moi.

- _Oh…_ c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé d'intelligent à dire. J'aurais du réfléchir plus.

- _Carlisle va t'examiner pour être sûr que… tu vas bien._

- _Pourquoi va-t-il faire ça ? Je n'ai croisé aucun loup_... NON, t'es trop bête Lili. …_ qui… qui est le… père ?_

.

Je connaissais la réponse avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Tout était clair maintenant. Bella était enceinte d'Edward et Carlisle pensait qu'il y avait un risque que je sois moi aussi enceinte. Je faisais un rapide calcul dans ma tête. J'ai eu mes règles quand nous étions à Paris, soit deux semaines avant le mariage. Emmett et moi n'avons jamais utilisé de préservatif et j'avais arrêté la pilule depuis ma rupture avec Ben. J'ai toujours eu un cycle régulier et mes prochaines règles sont censées arriver dans à peu près quatre jours. Mais sauf un miracle, si les vampires peuvent procréer alors …

_**-**__**Putain…Bordel de merde…la vache… c'est pas possible, dites moi que je rêve.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Comme ça fait longtemps je vous poste un deuxième chapitre

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

PDV Lili :**

_**-**__**Putain…Bordel de merde…la vache… c'est pas possible, dites moi que je rêve.**_

.

Ne paniquons pas, ne paniquons pas. Bon, recommençons. Mes dernières règles dates de notre séjour à Paris. Un, deux, trois…quatorze, quinze. Putain quinze, j'ai passé quinze jours ensuite avec Emmett, et qui dit avec Emmett dit sexe à volonté.

.

C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. Réfléchissons, les femmes enceintes sont…grosses.

Pas au début pauvre folle, c'est vers le …septième, huitième mois qu'elles se transforment en baleine. C'est sûr Emmett n'attendra même plus cinq ans avant de chercher ailleurs. Attends une minute, si je suis enceinte, et je dis bien SI, c'est la faute d'Emmett, il ne pourra pas me quitter à cause de ça. Pas bête.

_._

_« Lili.. »_

Les femmes enceintes ont…des sauts d'humeurs. J'en ais pas.

Les femmes enceintes ont…des nausées. J'en ais pas.

Les femmes enceintes ont…sont…je sais pas moi, j'en ais jamais fréquenté moi des reproductrices, je les évite même comme la peste d'habitude, elles et leurs braillards. Je n'ai rien contre les enfants, d'ailleurs je pensais même en avoir, un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

_._

_« Lili, répond moi… »_

.

Je ne suis pas enceinte, je ne peux pas être enceinte. Dans quatre jours, quatre vingt seize heures, cinq mille sept cent soixante minutes, trois cent quatre mille six cents secondes, j'aurais mes règles. C'est obligé, je ne suis pas enceinte. Je ne me sens pas enceinte, ça se sentirait ce genre de chose non ? Pourquoi ils sont partis si vite, je sais même pas s'ils ont pris mon portable, je devrais pouvoir trouver des trucs sur Wikipedia. Bon, c'est pas grave, Carlisle verra bien que je ne suis pas enceinte.

_._

_« Fais quelque chose Jas…_

- _J'essais depuis tout à l'heure, ça ne marche pas, c'est comme si elle me bloquait._

- _Comment c'est possible ?_

- _Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc, je ne peux rien faire _

- _Tu sers__ à rien comme d'hab_

- _Ne dis pas ça Emmett, il fait de son mieux. Il vaudrait mieux l'emmené au plus vite à Carlisle, il saura quoi faire._

- _Ouais, désolé Jas… je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris »_

.

Vont-ils enfin se décider à la fermer ? Ils ne voient pas que je suis en plein monologue intérieur et que j'ai besoin de calme pour divaguer en paix ?

Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, un bébé. Je ne peux pas être enceinte, Bella non plus d'ailleurs et pourtant… Comment sera ce bébé ? J'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme dans « Van Helsing » avec de longues dents et des ailes. C'est peu probable vu que les vampires dedans peuvent se transformer en espèce de monstre volant tout bizarre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de mes vampires.

Un bébé, avec Emmett, une part de lui et de moi, un lien indestructible. C'est pas une si mauvaise idée, ça réglerait bien des questions. Si on peut avoir des enfants alors qu'est ce qui nous empêcherait d'être ensemble ? Avoir un enfant à vingt et un an ça fait un peu tôt mais ensuite on pourra profiter de notre couple sans encombre, et puis il pourra me transformer en vampire. Pas que l'idée de boire du sang m'enchante mais s'ils le font sans rechigner c'est que ça ne doit pas être si mauvais, faudrait peut-être que j'essaie un de ses quatre pour me faire une idée.

.

- _Lili, Lili est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

- _…Carlisle ?_

Waouh, je devais vraiment planer pour ne pas avoir remarqué que nous étions arrivé, Juneau était pourtant à près de trois mille kilomètre d'Hanover. Ils sont sûrs qu'ils ne volent pas ces vampires ?

- _Lili, est ce que tu m'entends ?_

- _Heu…_je suis encore parti dans mes divagations, c'est encore mieux que la coque leur truc (je n'ai jamais essayé hein que ce soit bien clair mais j'en connais qui l'ont fait). Concentre-toi Lili. _Carlisle, je…oui je vous entends._

- _Comment te sens-tu ?_

Quelle question.

- _Normal…enfin, je ne sens rien de différent en moi._

- _De quand date tes dernières règles ?_

- _De nos vacances à paris, une semaine après notre arrivé à Paris._

- _Oh. _Bien sur avec son ouïe vampirique il nous avait entendus à chaque fois que nous avons fait l'amour et Forks et surtout la nuit suivant le mariage. Il devait même se douter que nous l'avions fait à l'aéroport avant mon départ.

- _Je vais te faire une échographie et une prise de sang._

- _Ok._

.

Il versa un peu de gel sur mon ventre. Ouah, c'est froid et je suis…en sous vêtement ? Dites moi que je suis morte et pas vraiment en sous vêtement devant le père de mon copain. Heureusement que j'avais mis une de mes dernières acquisitions, la honte si en plus j'avais une vieille culotte avec l'élastique qui pendouille. A peine la sonde (je sais pas comment ça s'appelle en faite) posé sur mon ventre que déjà il l'enlève, vive la vitesse vampirique !

- _Heu…Carlisle ça vous dérangerait pas de recommencer, j'aimerais voir ce que ça_ _donne en faite._

- _Je n'ai rien vu…le sac amniotique a pris une de nos particularités et donc les ondes ne peuvent pas le traverser._

- _En clair ça veut dire._

- _Que tu es enceinte, oui._

- _…_

- _Il faut que tu saches que c'est quelque chose d'inédit dans notre espèce, un hybride…je ne savais pas que cela pouvait exister sinon je vous aurais prévenu, vous donner des conseils pour éviter que cela ne se produise. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de descendance hybride en plus de trois cent ans d'existence. C'est inédit et dangereux pour …la mère, j'ai conseillé à Bella de me laisser lui enlever le…fœtus et je te conseillerais la même chose, pour votre sécurité._

- _…je suis enceinte._

- _Je vais vous laisser quelques instants. Je suis en bas en cas de besoin Emmett._

.

Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux dans la pièce, Emmett et moi. Il était adossé et la porte et regardait ses chaussures. Moi j'étais sur une table d'examen, toujours en sous vêtements. En regardant autour de moi je remarquais que Carlisle avait installé une vrai salle d'examen, on dirait vraiment un hôpital maintenant, je suis pourtant certaine que nous n'étions pas à l'hôpital.

.

Je suis enceinte, je vais avoir un bébé hybride dans quelques mois et Carlisle voulait s'en débarrasser. Un petit Emmett. Un petit bébé vampire, beau à tomber par terre et Carlisle voulait que je l'abandonne et Emmett n'avait rien dit. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver lorsqu'il jouait à Edward comme à cet instant, un vrai martyre. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état, c'est moi qui suis enceinte après tout, s'il avait peur de se sentir obligé de s'engager à cause de cet enfant ? Il m'avait pourtant demandé il y a moins de deux semaines de vivre avec lui (enfin, eux vu qu'il ne vivait pas tout seul), il y a certainement autre chose.

.

Peut-être qu'il avait peur que je lui dise non encore une fois, c'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas encore dit que j'avais pris ma décision et que je voulais vivre avec lui.

- _Emmett. Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plaît ?_

Sans rien dire, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Son silence commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système et puis je commençais à sérieusement être en manque de sexe. Ses bras froid sur mon dos, son souffle dans mon cou, tout m'excitait. Je décidais de prendre les devant et passait mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Il s'est de suite écarté de moi et m'a regarder comme si je venais de faire une bêtise. Oh oui, puni moi j'ai été une vilaine fille.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais Lili ? _

- _Tu sais très bien ce que je fais, alors arrête de faire celui qui voit rien et vient me_ _faire l'amour._

- _Non mais t'es pas bien toi, tu es enceinte, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Enceinte de_ _moi. Je n'aurais jamais du…nous n'aurions jamais du le faire, c'est très dangereux,_ _tu risque ta vie sur ce coup là._

- _Comment ça je risque ma vie ? Je ne suis pas la première femme à être enceinte._

- _D'un vampire ?_

- _Heu…Bella est bien enceinte elle non ?_

- _Oui, et Carlisle pense qu'elle devrait s'en débarrasser et moi aussi._

- _Tu veux tuer notre bébé ?_

- _Ce n'est pas ça…je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie. _

- _Qu'est ce qu'il a ce bébé ? Pourquoi tu penses que je vais risquer ma vie ?_

- _Parce que un enfant vampire c'est pas comme un enfant humain, il y a de gros_ _risques pour toi. Ce bébé va se nourrir de sang comme moi et où penses tu qu'il le prendra ce sang ?_

- _Chez moi ? _La vache, il est pas encore né qu'il veut déjà me bouffer. _Carlisle n'aura qu'à me faire des transfusions de sang pour remplacer ce que le bébé prendra._

- _Tu…je sais pas,_

- _Tout va bien se passer, par contre si tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir je peux le comprendre tu sais._

- _Quoi ? Mais pas question et je m'en fou que tu te sentes pas prête, tu m'as manqué, ces deux semaines sans toi c'était un vrai calvaire pour moi, et puis je commençais à sérieusement m'ennuyer, c'est mort ici._

- _Alors comme ça je suis une distraction pour toi _? Dis-je en lui faisant une moue boudeuse.

- _Trop mignonne._

- _C'est vrai ça ? _

.

Bon trêve de plaisanterie, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je baissais les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge, je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à la vue de mes seins nus. J'avais visé juste, ses yeux étaient devenus noir de désir et il me regardait avec avidité. Je passais mes mains derrière mon dos pour ôter les agrafes afin de libérer ma poitrine sans le quitter des yeux.

- _Je sais__ pas si c'est une bonne idée Lili._

- _Chuuuut, vas-tu me laisser comme ça ? j'ai envie de toi, de te sentir en moi là, tout_ _de suite._

- _Oh putain Lili, t'es pas cool là._

.

Je prenais mes seins en coupe et caressais mes pointes avec mes index en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je laissais échapper de doux gémissements en sentant mes pointes durcir sous mon excitation. Il ne bougeait toujours pas mais je le voyais trembler sous l'effort. Je faisais descendre une main et passais sous l'élastique de ma culotte et massais mon bouton nerveux. Je suis sûr que je serais arrivé à me faire jouir rien qu'à voir comment il me regardait. Après avoir fermé les yeux deux minutes, comme s'il faisait une prière silencieuse, et j'ai su que j'avais gagné. Il a foncé sur moi, déchirant ma culotte alors que ses lèvres s'emparaient des miennes. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon d'être dans ses bras, bébé ou pas, j'étais bien avec lui et je ne voulais plus le quitter même si ça me conduisait à boire du sang ou à me cacher dans le trou du cul du monde, j'aimais Emmett Cullen et je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans lui.

Sa langue dansait avec la mienne, ses mains partaient à la découverte de mon corps. Je m'en foutais des bleus que j'aurais demain et des vampires qui nous entendaient surement quelque part dans la maison, je voulais profiter pleinement de nos retrouvailles. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, il baissa juste son pantalon et son boxer et sortit son membre durci pas le désir. Une fois prêt, il se plaça entre mes jambes et me pénétra tout doucement, j'avais arrêté de respirer durant sa progression, c'était indescriptible. Je me sentais complète maintenant. Le silence de la pièce était interrompu uniquement par nos gémissements et les bruits de frottement entre nos deux sexes. Emmett me tenait par les hanches afin de mieux plonger en moi, me remplissant de son membre. Je ne pouvais me retenir de crier mon plaisir, c'était si bon. Emmett grognait et redoublait d'effort nous emmenant tous les deux à la délivrance en criant nos prénoms.

- _Carlisle ne sera pas content tu crois ?_

- _Je pense qu'il ne sera pas content qu'on ait baptisé son bureau, et aussi que je ne_ _t'ai pas ménagé, mais je dois dire pour ma défense que tu es très persuasive. _

- _Je sais. Tu m'as manqué Em._

- _Toi aussi ma puce, je t'aime et je suis désolé pour …enfin, tu sais. Je pense que_ _nous devrions écouter Carlisle et lui laisser t'enlever ce truc._

Quoi ! Il est pas bien ma parole.

- _ Emmett, mon chou, je t'aime alors je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu._ _Ce truc comme tu l'appelles c'est notre bébé. Carlisle dit que c'est inédit, moi je_ _pense que si c'est arrivé c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, alors nous allons attendre un peu, voir ce que ça donne et si quelque chose cloche alors nous agirons_ _en conséquence. _

- _T'as discuté avec Bella par la pensée ou un truc du genre, parce que c'est pas possible que vous ayez toutes les deux le même discours. Elle je peux comprendre, elle est un peu barge, mais toi waouh, je suis scotché. _

- _Et tu n'as encore rien vu mon amour._

_._

_

* * *

_

Sacré Lili n'est ce pas

Llaissez vos impressions

Kiss


End file.
